Tal para cual
by yuli09
Summary: Ella sabe que nadie puede superar a su difunto marido, él bueno siempre tiene lo que quiere, por algo se volvio millonario, nadie volveria a ...Segundo libro de la trilogía Hombres arrogantes, mujeres inocentes de Lynne Graham. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

El escenario era una lujosa mansión en la zona más elegante de San Petersburgo.

Desde sus majestuosas ventanas, se podía admirar una exclusiva vista del río Fontanka. La enorme sala estaba repleta después del funeral, aunque la mayoría de los asistentes ni siquiera habían conocido al finado. La razón por la que todos estaban allí era Edward Anthony Cullen, el magnate del petróleo, cuya enorme fortuna era casi legendaria.

Como siempre, a él le resultaba completamente indiferente ser el centro de atención y estaba completamente ensimismado en una llamada de negocios. Su figura era alta, poderosa, con cabello cobrizo algo desordenado y ojos verdes y duros como una esmeraldas. Era un hombre muy atractivo, con un abrasador carisma sexual que irradiaba una profunda masculinidad. Las mujeres lo observaban con descarado apetito y sus guardaespaldas lo protegían de todo contacto no deseado. Pocos de los presentes recibían algo más que un distante saludo de su anfitrión, pero muchos presumirían durante semanas por haber sido invitados a su fantástica casa.

Edward ignoraba prácticamente a todo el mundo. Hombre frío e implacable, se dejaba llevar por sus propias reglas. Odiaba a los que perdían el tiempo y aborrecía los acontecimientos sociales. Lo único que le empujaba era la consecución de poder y beneficios. Había asistido al funeral de su difunto padre simplemente porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había hablado con su progenitor. Su padre lo había odiado prácticamente desde el día de su nacimiento y los dos hermanastros de Edward lo temían y envidiaban. Sin embargo, nada de eso les había impedido suplicarle que se hiciera cargo de los enredados asuntos del finado y asegurarse de que todo quedara solucionado sin que ellos sufrieran ningún inconveniente. Jamás se les había ocurrido pensar que Edward podría haber tenido una motivación íntima y personal para ocuparse de aquella ingrata tarea.

Cuando una deslumbrante belleza rubia apareció en el umbral de la puerta, el cuerpo de Edward, esbelto y poderoso, se tensó. No obstante, esa sensación sólo duró un instante. Una mirada al rostro de Tanya le dijo que ella era portadora de malas noticias: la búsqueda de los efectos personales de su padre había resultado infructuosa. Todas las preguntas que lo habían acosado desde niño iban a permanecer sin respuesta.

—Nada —susurró Tanya, llena de frustración cuando llegó junto a él. Al igual que sus colegas Irina y Kate, no se resignaba a no tener resultados positivos.

—_Ed, _no hay problema.

No veía razón alguna para que el misterio de su venida al mundo lo mantuviera despierto por las noches. Todos los documentos que su padre había dejado habían sido examinados. Se habían abierto las cajas fuertes, se habían vaciado los escritorios y se había rastreado todas las cajas de seguridad que su padre pudiera tener. Lo que había parecido ser una fabulosa oportunidad no había revelado información alguna. No conocía el nombre de su madre y no sabía dónde había nacido ni cuáles habían sido las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Seguramente ya no lo sabría nunca.

¿Y qué importaba? Esos datos resultaban completamente irrelevantes para un hombre que sabía perfectamente quién era y adonde se dirigía. A sus treinta y tres años, su ambición no tenía límites. No tenía que disculparse de nada ni había nadie a quien deseara impresionar. Investigar para averiguar la identidad de su madre era una pérdida de tiempo y energías.

En el preciso instante en el que Edward llegó a esa conclusión, se produjo una conmoción al otro lado de la sala. Poco después, se le informó de que su actual pareja, Brigitta Jansen, acababa de entrar en la sala. Había llegado desde París sin que se la invitara. Una profunda frialdad se apoderó de él. Consideraba la presencia de Brigitta una intrusión imperdonable. Con una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto, la actriz holandesa se dirigió hacia él, gozando con la atención que atraía hacia su persona.

Quince minutos más tarde, Edward se dirigía al aeropuerto. Solo. Había dejado a Brigitta presa de un ataque de histeria. Si la intención de la actriz había sido conseguir que él se sintiera culpable por haberla abandonado, Brigitta había fracasado estrepitosamente. El chantaje emocional resultaba tan despreciable para Edward como las exigencias femeninas que consideraban que él ya no era un hombre soltero, libre de tener la compañía que se le antojara. Él jamás mentía. Decía claramente lo que quería. El sexo era una necesidad para su salud, como lo era la comida. No tenía nada que ver con el amor, que era a lo que las mujeres se aferraban cuando querían cambiar las reglas. La palabra amor no existía en su vocabulario.

Una hora después de cenar en su avión privado, Edward dejó a Tanya y a las demás empleadas y se fue a tomar una ducha. Quince minutos después, alguien llamaba a la puerta de su dormitorio. Él salió a responder con tan sólo una toalla enrollada en torno a sus esbeltas caderas. Frunció el ceño al ver que Tanya entraba. Se había quitado el traje y su hermoso cuerpo iba ya tan sólo cubierto por un corsé y unas braguitas de seda color albaricoque.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Por favor, no diga nada hasta que yo haya terminado, señor. A Irina, a Kate y a mí nos pareció que le apetecería distraerse un rato —murmuró Tanya suavemente.

Irina, una voluptuosa de cabello rubio platinado entró en aquel momento en el dormitorio, ataviada con un atuendo similar pero en color esmeralda.

—Ha tenido una semana algo complicada. Un rato en la compañía femenina adecuada podría ayudarle a relajarse.

Kate, la tercera de sus ayudantes, una rubia de cabello corto y hermoso rostro, apareció ataviada con lencería color turquesa. Inmediatamente, realizó una provocadora pose.

—Nosotras sabemos lo que necesita y sabemos que se lo podemos proporcionar. Elija a una de nosotras y no habrá ningún tipo de repercusión, ni emocional ni de ningún otro tipo.

Edward las observó a las tres con rostro impertérrito. ¿Ningún tipo de repercusión? ¿A quién se creían que estaban engañando? Inteligentes y eficientes, sus tres ayudantes eran a la vez muy leales a su jefe. Ningún hombre habría podido igualar aquella devoción. Y, como él, ellas jamás se olvidaban de dónde venían.

—Sin embargo, si considera que elegir a una podría ser demasiado personal o que podría dividir nuestro espíritu de equipo… —ronroneó Tanya, al tiempo que se reclinaba provocativamente contra la puerta y le dedicaba una comprensiva sonrisa —no tenemos objeción alguna a compartirlo a usted y a cualquier expectativa que pueda surgir en este desafío…

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**¿Qué les parece el cap?, para los que ya leyerón La esposa indomable creo que hicieron su deducción, no?. No podia dormir más (5:30 am en CR) tenia que subir el cap para mi es un gran milagro estar levantada a esta hora, pero tenia que subir el cap. Espero que les guste el libro, continuo subiendo caps de esta historia día por medio asi sin más por el momento, nos leemos el domingo.**_

_**Att: Yuli**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

—Estás maravillosa —dijo Ángela, la estilista, mientras colocaba la indomable melena de rizos color chocolate con reflejos rojos de Bella sobre los esbeltos hombros—. Esta noche vas a ser una estrella.

Bella dudaba seriamente de aquella afirmación y consideraba que tan sólo una mujer segura de su rostro y de su cuerpo querría formar parte de un desfile de moda. Ella sólo estaba allí por accidente. Había ido a sustituir a una modelo amateur que se había dislocado la rodilla en una caída durante el ensayo. A Bella jamás le habían gustado ni su rostro ni su cuerpo. De niña, el espejo había sido su enemigo y había destruido todos sus sueños de poder ser una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Uno de sus más tempranos recuerdos había sido escuchar cómo su padre se quejaba de que era un patito feo. Sin embargo, por desgracia para ella, jamás se había convertido en cisne. Su cabello había seguido siendo chocolate, sus pecas habían aumentado y sus largas piernas habían hecho que fuera mucho más alta que el resto de las mujeres, con su casi metro ochenta de estatura. En su opinión, sus pechos y sus caderas, demasiado grandes para estar a la moda, acrecentaban su extraño aspecto. Sólo en una ocasión se había sentido bendecida por la atención de un hombre. Eso había ocurrido el milagroso día que Michael Swan le había pedido una cita. Durante los meses que habían pasado hasta el día de su boda, el mundo le había parecido un lugar verdaderamente feliz. Sin embargo, incluso Mike le había sugerido en una ocasión que podría estar mejor teñida de rubia.

—Renesmee es increíble —comentó Ángela, cuando una mujer pasó rápidamente a su lado en una silla de ruedas—. La admiro profundamente. Haber perdido tanto y seguir teniendo tantas ganas de ayudar a los demás…

—Así es Nessie —afirmó Bella. Admiraba profundamente a la esposa de su hermano. Nessie había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas hacía seis años, pero se ocupaba de su esposo y dos hijos, además de tener un trabajo a tiempo completo. Y todavía tenía tiempo para las actividades benéficas de _Futures_, la asociación de parapléjicos que la había ayudado a ella. El desfile de moda que Bella había ayudado a organizar se realizaba en beneficio de _Futures_.

—Alguien me dijo que resultó herida en un accidente de coche el día de la boda de su hermano…

—Así es —confirmó Bella—. Un conductor borracho.

—Creo que leí la noticia en los periódicos.

—El suceso tuvo mucha repercusión en la prensa…

—Me encanta el maquillaje, Ángela—comentó Nessie, acercándose de repente a ellas—. Has hecho que Bella se sienta muy orgullosa.

—Eso no ha sido difícil. Tiene una magnífica estructura ósea y unos preciosos ojos.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Nessie a su cuñada afectuosamente.

Bella se miró en el espejo. Le pareció que tenía un aspecto algo exagerado, con sus ojos color chocolate muy maquillados. Sin embargo, suponía que todo aquello formaba parte de la ilusión del glamour.

—¿Ha llegado ya Jacob? —preguntó.

—No. Seguía en su despacho cuando lo llamé —respondió Nessie, algo triste.

Bella sintió la desilusión de su cuñada y se preguntó a qué estaba jugando su hermano. Nadie había trabajado más que Nessie para montar todo aquel espectáculo y se merecía que su esposo celebrara con ella sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, _Support Systems_, el negocio de la familia se había mudado recientemente a un local de Knightsbridge y había contratado a más personal. Como resultado, se trabajaba más tiempo y se trataba con más clientes. Bella adoraba su trabajo por su variedad. Los clientes los contrataban para que se ocuparan de todo lo que ellos no podían. El abanico de servicios era muy amplio: pasear al perro, recoger prendas de la tintorería, reservar vacaciones, comprar regalos, ocuparse de las reparaciones y de las labores domésticas…

Todo aquello distaba mucho de lo que su padre, muy machista, hubiera querido para ella. Su progenitor se había negado a que fuera a la universidad o se preparara para una profesión. Era consciente de que, a ojos de su padre, había sido mediocre comparada con su hermano. De hecho, sólo la había mirado con aprobación y orgullo el día en el que se casó con Mike, como si el matrimonio con un hombre de éxito fuera su máximo logro.

—Te pareces a la Reina de _Blanca nieves _—le susurró su sobrina, observando el rostro de Bella con fascinación.

—¿La mala que se creía muy guapa y rompió el espejo mágico con el que siempre estaba hablando?

—Tal vez fuera mala, pero era muy hermosa —replicó la niña.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Ángela al ver que Bella se inclinaba para besar a su sobrina de seis años con profundo afecto. Su gemelo Alec estaba sentado al otro lado de la sala, leyendo un libro.

Bella quería mucho a los hijos de su hermano, dado que se había ido a vivir con la familia después del accidente de Nessie para ayudar a ésta con su programa de fisioterapia.

Cuando Ángela le quitó la capa que protegía la ropa que llevaba puesta, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Se acercó a mirar a los espectadores desde detrás de las cortinas.

—No sé por qué he accedido a hacer esto —se quejó.

—Porque es por una buena causa —comentó Nessie alegremente—. Además, esta noche estamos de suerte. Adivina quién está ahí fuera. Edward Anthony Cullen.

—¿Quién?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! ¡Tienes que saber quién es! Se trata de un multimillonario ruso.

—¿El que tiene una vida sexual tan vigorosa que proporciona siempre titulares a la prensa sensacionalista? —preguntó. Nessie asintió de mala gana—. Pues vaya…

—A pesar de su reputación en ese sentido, sus donaciones serán muy bienvenidas. No seas así, Bella —le reprendió Nessie—. Los hombres ricos y solteros siempre tienen muchas novias.

—Pero él siempre escoge a las que están dispuestas a hacernos a todos partícipes de sus secretos de alcoba a cambio de una buena suma. Eso te dice todo lo que hay que saber sobre él.

—¿Que el pobre hombre es el blanco de las busconas más avariciosas de la ciudad?

—¿Estás hablando de Edward Cullen? —preguntó Ángela—. Lleva hablando por teléfono desde que ha llegado. Es guapísimo. Si yo tuviera oportunidad de acostarme con él, no lo dudaría.

Nessie se echó a reír.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Yo estaría orgullosa de que todo el mundo supiera que se ha fijado en mí —insistió Ángela—. Y, según lo que he leído sobre su generosidad, me merecería la pena formar parte de su harén.

—Los hombres como ése se limitan a utilizar a las mujeres —replicó Bella.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —replicó Nessie—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?

—Ya sabes cuándo… —le recordó ella.

—¿Fue con el tipo ese que se pasó toda la noche hablando de su ex y confesándote que aún la amaba? —protestó Nessie.

—Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando me lo contó —contestó Bella mientras observaba a los asistentes al espectáculo—. ¿Y dónde está sentado ese multimillonario?

—Es imposible que no lo veas. Está justo al final de la pasarela rodeado por tres bellezas que se ocupan de todas sus necesidades y de dos enormes guardaespaldas —dijo Ángela.

—Los _paparazzi_ lo están esperando fuera. El hecho de tener a Edward Cullen en nuestro desfile ha sido un golpe de suerte —declaró Nessie, muy satisfecha.

—Al menos, resulta útil para algo que no sea vender prensa sensacionalista —dijo Bella.

En aquel momento, el presentador del desfile comenzó a avanzar por la pasarela para realizar el discurso de inauguración. Bella trató de ver el final de la pasarela, pero no le sirvió de nada. A los pocos instantes, la primera modelo comenzó a desfilar en medio de los aplausos. Aterrada ante su inminente debut, Bella se dispuso a esperar su turno.

Muchas modelos habían ocupado la cama de Edward Cullen, pero eso no significaba que a él le interesara la moda. Mientras esperaba que empezara el desfile, realizó una serie de llamadas de negocios para aliviar el aburrimiento. Sin embargo, la castaña que apareció una media hora después de que comenzara el espectáculo resultaba tan hermosa que Edward se olvidó de que estaba hablando por teléfono. No sabía lo que tenía aquella mujer, pero una mirada le bastó para desearla con una intensidad que no había experimentado desde hacía años. Aquellos hipnóticos ojos reflejaban intensamente la luz de la amatista que llevaba colgada al cuello. La estructura ósea de su rostro era perfecta, inolvidable. Era toda una mujer, desde los rizos chocolates de su cabeza hasta los voluptuosos pechos y las rotundas caderas. Un vestido de noche azul oscuro le ceñía las generosas curvas y le daba el atractivo de una estrella de cine de los años treinta.

—Quiero conocerla después del desfile —le dijo a Tanya sin dudarlo—. Averigua quién es.

Por su parte, a Bella le pareció que él era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Tenía unos ojos maravillosos y una sugerente y amplia boca. El corazón le comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en el pecho, algo que le sorprendió, porque siempre se había considerado una mujer más cerebral que física. No sabía qué era lo que le atraía de él más allá de lo evidente.

Tanya murmuró:

—Está casada. Lleva puesta una alianza.

Edward jamás se acostaba con las esposas de otros hombres. Era una de las pocas cosas que respetaba.

—Compruébalo.

Se negaba a creer que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance. Siempre podía conseguir lo que deseaba y sus sentidos ya estaban gozando con sólo pensar en aquella castaña en su cama, acariciándolo aquellos magníficos pechos y sus interminables piernas. Por el modo en el que ella lo había mirado, se había dado cuenta de que el interés era mutuo. Si estaba casada, debía de ser una esposa infiel.

Mientras Bella se quitaba el vestido de noche y las joyas con la ayuda de una asistente para poder enfundarse el siguiente, sintió una extraña sensación. ¿Qué había ocurrido ahí fuera? Los hombres no solían producir aquel efecto en ella. Su naturaleza era fría en vez de apasionada. Mike era el único hombre que ella había deseado y se había enamorado de él en la adolescencia. Jamás había habido otro para ella aunque, ante la insistencia de Nessie, había empezado a salir con hombres. Sin embargo, a su juicio, ninguno de ellos tenía la inteligencia y el encanto natural de Mike.

Mientras le retocaban el maquillaje, Nessie se acercó ella.

—¡ Edward Cullen ha pedido tu número de teléfono! —anunció.

—Pues no pienso dárselo —replicó Bella mientras se ponía una camisa y unos pantalones anchos, y un impermeable color tabaco.

—¿Podrías al menos hablar con él? —insistió Nessie—. No nos podemos permitir ofender a ese hombre. Piensa en los fondos de _Futures_, Bella.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿Ha llegado ya Jacob?

—Todavía no…

—En estos momentos, está obsesionado con el trabajo.

—Mientras eso sea lo único que le hace llegar tarde tantas noches….

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Nessie! Jacob te adora.

—Últimamente, no me lo ha demostrado mucho, pero no, no creo que haya otra mujer. No creo que tenga tiempo para dos.

Ángela volvió a formar parte de la conversación.

—¡Un multimillonario te ha pedido una cita y ni siquiera te has echado a temblar! —comentó, con una cierta censura marcada en la voz—. ¿No estás emocionada?

—¿Y por qué iba a estarlo? Es muy guapo, pero, ¿qué tendríamos en común?

—Quiero que salgas con él para que puedas decirme cómo es —insistió la estilista—¿Vas a hablar con él cuando termine el desfile?

—Parece que no tengo elección.

—Deberías tomar algo prestado para la cena. Después de todos los elegantes vestidos con los que te has paseado delante de él, no está bien aparecer ante él con camiseta y vaqueros.

—Creo mi propia ropa servirá de sobra.

Su cuñada le agarró la estrecha cintura antes de que ella pudiera marcharse.

—Ni se te ocurra ahuyentar a Cullen. No puedes guardarle luto a mi hermano toda la vida.

¿Y por qué no? Mike había muerto y eso sería para siempre. Bella jamás dejaría de echar de menos a su esposo ni podría olvidarlo nunca. Creía que le resultaría imposible olvidar al amor de su vida y no se avergonzaba de ello. Un amor así era muy valioso, mucho más de lo que le habían ofrecido desde que su esposo murió. No era estúpida. Sabía muy bien en lo que pensaban los hombres cuando veían sus pechos y sus largas piernas. Irónicamente, eso había sido lo último que le había preocupado a Mike.

Edward no se sorprendió al ver que Isabella Swan lo estaba esperando en el bufé que se celebró después del desfile. Sin embargo, sí que le sorprendió el rostro sin maquillar de la joven y su desenfadado atuendo. Normalmente, las mujeres se tomaban muchas molestias con él.

Nessie y el director de _Futures_ saludaron al magnate ruso y comenzaron a hablar con él. Bella se limitó a tomarse su copa de vino mientras estudiaba el rostro de él. De repente, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba pendiente de ella. En menos de un segundo, tuvo la sensación de que el sujetador le estaba pequeño y, cuando respiraba, los senos vibraban en el interior de las copas de encaje. Minutos más tarde, la llamaron y la presentaron:

—Isabella Swan… Edward Anthony Cullen…


	3. Chapter 3

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

Edward estrechó la mano de Bella durante más tiempo del que era necesario y le dijo:

—Es usted la mujer más hermosa que hay aquí esta noche.

—Me alegro de que se haya podido usted fijar en mí cuando estaba tan ocupado con su teléfono —replicó Bella descaradamente. Al notar que él le miraba fijamente los labios, se preguntó cómo sería besarlo. Este pensamiento la sobresaltó.

Edward ignoró el comentario y sonrió, mientras que Nessie le lanzaba a su cuñada una mirada de advertencia.

—Me temo que los negocios dominan mi vida. Deje que le compre ese vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Sería un pecado que se lo pusiera otra mujer.

—No, gracias, señor Cullen —respondió ella, muy sorprendida—. Prefiero comprarme mi propia ropa.

— Edward —la corrigió él observándola al mismo tiempo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre. El tenía unas largas y espesas pestañas negras, demasiado hermosas para pertenecer a un hombre. Los pezones se le irguieron más contra la ropa y le aterró que pudieran notársele a través de la camiseta de algodón. Se cruzó de brazos rápidamente. Jamás había sido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo o de la proximidad de un hombre y ese hecho la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

—No creo que lo conozca a usted lo suficientemente bien como para…

—Una situación que estoy dispuesto a remediar rápidamente. ¿Le gustaría que fuéramos a algún sitio cuando esto termine?

—No. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar —le espetó Bella sin rodeos para desanimarlo.

—¿Resulta siempre tan difícil conseguir una cita con usted? —le preguntó él con un cierto tono de exasperación.

—Simplemente no me interesa conocerlo a usted más. No pierda el tiempo conmigo.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran. Normalmente, las mujeres se volvían locas por llamar su atención. Jamás se le ignoraba o se le rechazaba. La experiencia era nueva para él y no podía decir que le gustara.

—Yo no permito que nadie desperdicie mi tiempo. Dígame, ¿sigue llevando su alianza para mantener a raya a los hombres?

Bella no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle esa pregunta. ¿Acaso sabía ya que ella era viuda? Edward Anthony Cullen estaba demostrando ser mucho más irritante de lo que ella hubiera imaginado en un principio. Se miró el dedo.

—No. Sigo llevándolo para recordarme que una vez estuve casada con un hombre muy especial.

La ira se apoderó de Edward. El desafío y la altivez de aquella mujer ofendían su orgullo y su masculinidad. Sin embargo, más que eso no le gustaba escuchar cómo ella decía ese tipo de cosas. Quería que ella fuera una mujer que se muriera de ganas por conocerlo, no una viuda idealista que hubiera enterrado su corazón con su perfecto marido. Decidió llevar la conversación por otros derroteros y le preguntó dónde trabajaba.

Bella respondió con orgullo que era socia de un negocio de servicios con su hermano.

—El sector servicios está en pleno auge en estos momentos —afirmó ella.

Cuando Cullen le preguntó cuál era su relación con aquella organización benéfica y ella le explicó que Nessie estaba casada con su hermano y cómo esta organización la había ayudado a ser completamente independiente después de su accidente.

—Como les ocurre a muchas personas que pasan por el mismo trance, su vida cambió por completo. No sabía adónde acudir —explicó Bella más tranquila—. Ya no podía seguir realizando su trabajo. Antes era chef y muy buena. Su casa no estaba adaptada a sus necesidades y empezó a tener muchos problemas económicos. _Futures_ la aconsejó y le dio un crédito con el que ella pudo cubrir la mayor parte de sus necesidades más acuciantes.

—Es usted una buena defensora del trabajo que realiza _Futures_. Si me ofrezco a realizar una cuantiosa donación para la organización, ¿conseguiré comprar con ello parte de su precioso tiempo?

Bella se quedó atónita ante la sugerencia de que alguien pudiera comprar su tiempo y su compañía con dinero. Se quedó completamente pálida y abrió los ojos llena de incredulidad.

—No soy una prostituta a la que se pueda alquilar con dinero, señor Cullen.

—Me parece que eso ya lo sé pero, como cualquier hombre de negocios, soy capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiero. Si consigo ablandarle el corazón con la perspectiva de que _Futures_ pueda beneficiarse de mi interés, no pienso dejar de hacerlo. ¿Quiere usted hablar de cifras?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si usted desea realizar una donación, le ruego que se asegure que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Debería hablarlo con Cyril Townsend, el director de _Futures_.

—Pues claro que tiene que ver con usted. Al menos, permítame llevarla a su casa, _lubimaya_ —susurró. Su acento ruso pronunciaba muy lentamente los sonidos vocálicos.

Bella interceptó una mirada de su cuñada y apretó los labios. No quería avergonzarla por haber ofendido al invitado más importante de aquella noche.

—Me temo que no va a poder ser. Tengo que llevar a mi cuñada a casa.

Edward la observó como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—En ese caso, ¿cuándo puedo volver a verla?

—No creo que eso vaya a ser posible.

—Yo la deseo.

—No estoy a la venta, señor Cullen. Ni se me puede sobornar —replicó ella, levantando la barbilla.

—Todo ser humano tiene un precio. Tal vez no sea dinero, sino otra cosa. No creo que un soborno, como usted lo llama, sea malo si con ello se consiguen resultados positivos.

—Creo que no vemos el mundo del mismo modo —replicó secamente Bella. No le sorprendió que él no se diera por vencido y que hubiera transformado un soborno inaceptable en un acto de beneficencia. Se estaba enfrentando a un hombre duro y cínico, cuyo único dios era el dinero y que no sabía aceptar la palabra «no» cuando algo se oponía a sus deseos—. Y dudo que lo veamos alguna vez desde el mismo punto de vista.

—Yo soy realista y raramente me equivoco.

—¡Qué reconfortante debe de ser para usted pensar que lleva las riendas en todos los campos!

—Aparentemente, no en este encuentro.

—Adiós, señor Cullen. Espero que no deje que mi comportamiento le impida realizar una donación a _Futures_.

Con eso. Bella se apartó del magnate ruso con una fuerte sensación de alivio.

Edward la observó mientras se alejaba. Se sentía enojado y frustrado. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella, y su inesperada resistencia sólo había conseguido acrecentar el interés y la intensidad de su deseo hacia ella.

Unos minutos más tarde, seguida de sus hijos. Renesmee fue a buscar a Bella al lugar en el que ella estaba recogiendo sus cosas en el ya silencioso vestidor.

—¿Qué le has dicho a ese multimillonario ruso? Al marcharse, parecía tan frío como el iceberg que hundió al Titanic.

—Ningún iceberg es tan caliente ni tan insistente.

—No es ninguna ofensa que se sienta atraído por ti. ¿Sabes? Estás soltera y eres muy atractiva.

—No me ha gustado nada ese hombre. ¿Te ha extendido un cheque? —preguntó, con cierta ansiedad.

—No. No ha donado a _Futures_ ni un solo penique.

Bella apretó los labios con desilusión. Acompañó a su cuñada y a sus sobrinos al ascensor que los conduciría al aparcamiento. Se sentía muy culpable. ¿Tan malo habría sido pasar un par de horas con Edward Cullen? Llevó a Nessie y a los niños a casa y a continuación, se dirigió a su apartamento. Como Jacob ni siquiera había aparecido en el desfile, decidió hablar con su hermano. Nessie no era sólo su cuñada, sino también la mujer a la que Bella consideraba desde hacía mucho tiempo su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué te pasó anoche? —le preguntó a su hermano cuando entró en el despacho de éste a la mañana siguiente.

Jacob también tenia los ojos chocolate como ella, y el cabello negro. Tenía treinta años, cinco más que ella, y era contable de profesión.

—Quiero terminar las cuentas antes de que venga el de Hacienda —respondió Jacob—. Hay mucho trabajo extra desde que aumentamos nuestro número de clientes. No te olvides que yo tengo dos papeles en esta empresa. Soy tu socio, pero también el contable.

—Lo sé —contestó Bella. Decidió no recordarle que él había sido el máximo impulsor de la expansión cuando tanto Nessie como ella estaban satisfechas con la situación anterior—. Tal vez deberíamos contratar a alguien que te ayudara con las cuentas.

—¡Ni hablar! Lo siento, pero tengo mi propia manera de hacer las cosas —añadió, cuando notó la mirada de desaprobación con la que ella lo observaba.

—Está bien. Simplemente me parece que deberías haber hecho tiempo para acudir al desfile de moda…

—A mí no me va todo eso de las fiestas benéficas. Eso es cosa de Nessie. Me habría sentido como un pez fuera del agua.

—Nessie se siente muy sola. Últimamente, has estado trabajando hasta muy tarde con mucha frecuencia…

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Nessie y yo vivimos y trabajamos juntos. Algunas veces, resulta algo asfixiante. No siempre estoy aquí en mi despacho cuando llego tarde a casa. En algunas ocasiones, simplemente me gusta salir solo.

Bella se quedó atónita por esa afirmación. ¿Asfixiante? No era una palabra muy agradable con la que describir una relación matrimonial.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Y por qué debería ocurrir algo? —preguntó Jacob frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué debería ir algo mal?

—Simplemente pareces muy nervioso y a la defensiva.

—Te estás imaginando cosas.

Bella no estaba del todo convencida.

—¿Ocurre algo con la empresa?

—Te lo habría dicho si así fuera. Nos vendrían bien algunos clientes más.

—Me dijiste que el negocio iba muy bien.

—Estas nuevas instalaciones se están tragando más ingresos de los que yo había esperado —admitió Jacob.

Bella se contuvo para no decirle que ya se lo había advertido. Quería mucho a su hermano mayor y veía que estaba sometido a una enorme presión. Estaba pálido y tenía ojeras. Además, había vuelto a comerse las uñas, lo que siempre era señal de que Jacob estaba estresado.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

—Lígate a ese multimillonario ruso. Tal vez nos proporcione negocios. Debe de tener unos contactos impresionantes.

—¿Nessie ya te ha hablado de Edward Cullen?

—Ese hecho ha proporcionado algo de excitación a nuestras mediocres vidas, ¿no te parece? ¿Que un multimillonario intente ligar con mi hermanita pequeña? Eso no ocurre todos los días.

Bella apretó los labios.

—A mí no me gustó.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué hombre mortal podría igualar a Mike el santo?

—¡No llames así a Mike!

—Lo siento, pero nunca me cayó bien. Siempre pensé que Mike se aprovechaba de ti. Tú sólo eras una niña… Si no hubiera sido colega de papá y hubiera estado empezando la carrera judicial, papá lo habría enviado a paseo.

—Mike jamás se habría aprovechado de mí. Me amaba. Mira, creo que es mejor que me vaya a trabajar un poco.

Nessie que trabajaba para _Support Systems_ desde casa, le había enviado a Bella por fax las citas que tenía para ese día. Estaba trabajando cuando, de repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Un empleado le entregó un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rosas. Al tomar la tarjeta. Bella no se sorprendió de ver el nombre de Edward en la tarjeta, pero se sintió algo amenazada al ver que él le había incluido su número de teléfono también. De mala gana, dado que no quería animarle, le envió un frío mensaje de agradecimiento por las rosas.

Poco más de un minuto después, él la telefoneó a ella.

—¿Salimos a almorzar?

—Lo siento, estoy demasiado ocupada.

—¿Y acaso cree que yo no lo estoy?

—¿De verdad que no va a hacer una donación a _Futures_ a menos que yo salga con usted?

—Jamás digo lo que no tengo intención de hacer…

Bella realizó un gesto de desaprobación.

—Ahora, me siento como si hubiera privado deliberadamente a la organización de un dinero que necesitan desesperadamente. ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir por ello?

—Espero que lo suficientemente mal como para cambiar de opinión sobre mí y darme la oportunidad de demostrarle lo bueno que puedo ser.

—¿Durante un almuerzo?

—Mejor cena.

—Está bien… ¿A qué hora?

—La recogeré a las siete y media.

—Mi dirección es…

—Ya la tengo.

—Le advierto que no nos llevaremos bien.

—Y yo enviaré mi donación esta misma tarde.

Con esa afirmación. Edward colgó el teléfono. Bella también colgó a su vez y lo observó como si fuera una bomba sin explotar. Casi no se podía creer que hubiera accedido a verlo y que hubiera aceptado su chantaje.

Edward por su parte, estaba encantado. Había decidido que ella era una mujer muy inteligente, lo que le hacía sentir aún más ganas por conocerla. Estaba convencido de que Bella Swan sabía muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas para conseguir acrecentar el interés de un hombre. Le dio instrucciones a Tanya para que se pusiera en contacto con la asociación para comunicarles su donación y ordenó a Kate que buscara el vestido de color azul que Bella había llevado puesto en el desfile.

Más tarde. Nessie llamó muy contenta a Bella para informarle de que Edward Cullen había donado medio millón de libras a _Futures_. Era la cantidad más grande que la organización había recibido nunca y Edward les había prometido que consideraría convertirse en uno de los benefactores de la organización. Bella se preguntó qué diría Nessie si supiera que el ruso había utilizado su riqueza y la desesperada necesidad de fondos por parte de la organización para convencerla de que saliera con él. Decidió hacerlo.

—Voy a salir a cenar con Edward esta noche —le dijo sin contarle toda la verdad.

—Es una excelente noticia. Me gustaría que te divirtieras. Además, quería decirte que Jacob me acaba de enviar unas flores. Probablemente se le ocurrió por el hecho de que Edward te las enviara a ti pero, ¿a quién le importa a qué se debió el gesto?

Bella sonrió al ver que su hermano estaba realizando un esfuerzo y comprobar que Nessie estaba contenta. Aún seguía algo preocupada por la palabra con la que Jacob había descrito su situación marital. También se preguntaba por qué no le había preguntado adonde iba cuando salía, pero decidió que tal vez ya se había inmiscuido en sus asuntos más de la cuenta. No estaba muy cualificada para servir como consejera matrimonial. El destino había impedido que llegara a celebrar su noche de bodas con Mike. El murió en el mismo accidente en el que Nessie quedó parapléjica.

Bella lamentaba profundamente que jamás hubieran tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de intimidad sexual. En ese sentido, no tenía recuerdos a los que aferrarse porque Mike había insistido en que esperaran a hacer el amor hasta que estuvieran casados. A Bella le avergonzaba reconocer que aún seguía siendo virgen, aunque no se lo había contado a nadie. Su rostro ardía cuando recordaba su ansia por explorar aquellos misterios físicos con el hombre al que amaba, algo que aparentemente, a él le había quitado las ganas. Echaba la culpa de la actitud de su difunto marido al respeto de éste por su padre, un hombre de moralidad muy rígida, y al hecho de que hubiera sido mucho mayor que su futura esposa. Observó la foto de Mike. Había sido un hombre muy atractivo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. No era de extrañar que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él, pero seguía sorprendiéndose de que él se hubiera prendado de una mujer que era prácticamente una adolescente y no de las mujeres a las que conocía durante el ejercicio de su profesión.

Unas horas más tarde. Bella recibió una serie de cajas que le remitía Edward Cullen. Cuando las abrió, comprobó que él no sólo le enviaba el vestido azul del desfile, a pesar de que ella había rechazado el regalo, sino que también había incluido los zapatos a juego y las joyas que Bella había lucido.

«He recibido la ropa. ¿Acaso no le compraron una muñeca a la que vestir cuando era niño?», le dijo mediante un mensaje de móvil.

«Yo sólo quiero desnudarte», replicó él. Estas palabras escritas provocaron una oleada de excitación que se le asentó entre las piernas de un modo muy turbador.

«Eso ni hablar», respondió ella, para dejarle muy claras sus intenciones. No quería que él albergara ningún tipo de expectativa sobre la velada que los aguardaba.

Se marchó de su despacho algo más temprano de lo corriente y se dirigió a su casa, al moderno apartamento donde vivía. Había pertenecido originalmente a Mike y el diseño minimalista en elegantes tonos marrón y beige era más del gusto de él que del de ella. Nada de lo que compraba parecía encajar allí. Su casa de muñecas estaba colocada en la mesa del vestíbulo, donde parecía no estar tan fuera de lugar. El mundo de las miniaturas era su único pasatiempo y le proporcionaba un medio de escape para su viva imaginación.

Tras amontonar allí las cajas que pensaba devolverle a Edward, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Allí, examinó su guardarropa, buscando instintivamente algo completamente diferente al vestido azul. Ella no era la muñeca de ningún hombre. Si Edward Cullen tenía una fantasía, ella no la iba a llevar a cabo para él. Sacó un vestido rojo de cuello halter que le llevaba hasta la rodilla y que se había comprado con Nessie. Se lo había puesto tan sólo una vez. Se duchó y se maquilló ligeramente antes de peinarse su larga melena de rebeldes rizos. Cuando se miró al espejo, frunció el ceño al ver el modo en el que el vestido se le ceñía a los senos y a las caderas. Se habría cambiado inmediatamente si no hubieran llamado a la puerta.

Agarró las cajas y su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un chofer uniformado la saludó. Ella le entregó las cajas y lo acompañó hasta el ascensor. Allí, se miró con desaprobación en el espejo. El rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos implicaban una excitación que su mente rechazaba. Después de todo, sólo iba a cenar con Edward porque beneficiaba a _Futures_.

El chofer metió las cajas en el maletero de la limusina y le abrió la puerta. Bella se sorprendió al ver que Edward estaba en el interior del coche, esperándola.

—No llevas puesto el vestido —comentó inmediatamente—, pero casi estás igual de hermosa de rojo.

—No dejo que nadie me compre ropa. Se las voy a devolver…

—Me niego a discutir contigo —replicó él, observándola con masculina apreciación. Sabía que era la clase de mujer a la que no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Mentalmente, eran tal para cual, dado que ella era una mujer testaruda e individualista, como él—. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni siquiera cinco minutos desde que te vi por primera vez. _Lubimaya._

Halagada por esa afirmación. Bella se quedó una vez más perpleja al ver lo fuerte que era su reacción hacia él. Estaba muy guapo, con una camisa gris perla y una chaqueta a medida que se ajustaba perfectamente a los anchos hombros y el poderoso torso. El ambiente entre ellos restallaba por la tensión. El pulso de Bella latía alocadamente, haciendo que casi le resultara imposible poder razonar. Observó el rostro de su acompañante con una fascinación que jamás había experimentado antes. Comprender la atracción que sentía hacia él la llevó a bajar los ojos y a romper aquel contacto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad se había apoderado de Bella por la poderosa reacción que había experimentado su cuerpo ante Edward. Se sentía barata. Nunca se había sentido así por Mike. Reconoció que era deseo, lujuria, acrecentados por una naturaleza muy sensual que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de explorar.

—No me ocurre nada —replicó.

—La atracción que existe entre ambos es muy fuerte —afirmó Edward, con una sonrisa. Agarró la mano de Bella, como si hubiera presentido la imperiosa necesidad que ella tenía de poner distancia entre ambos—. Te late el pulso justo aquí… —añadió, acariciándole con un dedo la clavícula.

Aquella caricia hizo que Bella se echara a temblar. Edward la estrechó contra su cuerpo y ella no se resistió. Inmediatamente, la boca de él descendió para reclamar la de ella con una fiera urgencia sexual. Sin poder resistirse, Bella le acarició suavemente los pómulos, gozando con el contacto, para terminar agarrándole con fuerza el cabello. Entonces, colocó las manos sobre los hombros y las dejó allí. Estaba tratando de permanecer al margen de un mundo que le ofrecía cientos de sensaciones y de profunda excitación. Su cuerpo respondía como una planta al agua. Le encantaba el sabor y el tacto de Edward y no se cansaba de ninguna de las dos cosas. La erótica invasión de la lengua entre los labios le provocó un húmedo calor entre las piernas y prendió una llama que era tan intensa que casi dolía. Edward había despertado una necesidad que ella había ignorado durante demasiado tiempo.

Él le desabrochó el vestido y el sujetador antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Inmediatamente, agarró con fuerza los voluptuosos pechos para hundir la boca entre ambos con gemidos de apreciación. Mientras tanto, con las venias de los dedos comenzó a excitarle los pezones.

—Eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido nunca…

Bella no se consideraba precisamente así. De repente, se estaba sintiendo estúpida ante él. Levantó las manos y trató de cubrirse. Edward se las apartó y realizó la tarea en su nombre.

—No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas —murmuró, como si estuviera excusándose.

—Esto es diferente. Somos diferentes. Jamás he estado tan excitado por una mujer como lo estoy por ti, _mitayo_…

Edward musitó algo en ruso y le tomó la mano. Entonces, la colocó sobre su entrepierna. Aquella invitación tan atrevida fascinó completamente a Bella. Sentir que ella capaz de excitar a un hombre de aquella manera acicateó aún más su deseo y no pudo evitar un gemido cuando él volvió a devorarle los labios. Deslizó los dedos por la camisa de él, explorando el vello que le cubría el torso, sintiendo los músculos de su vientre y trazando la longitud de la agresiva erección. Se sentía ebria por la osadía de los actos que estaba llevando a cabo.

—Te deseo ahora… no puedo esperar —susurró Edward.

—Esto está mal… no es propio de mí… Casi no te conozco —musitó ella, abrumada por su total pérdida de control.

—Conoces todo lo que importa —replicó Edward.

De repente, la limusina se detuvo bruscamente. Bella miró por la ventanilla y vio que se encontraban frente a un edificio de apartamentos en una de las zonas residencias más exclusivas de Londres.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi casa.

—Había dado por sentado que íbamos a ir a cenar a algún sitio —musitó ella, muy incómoda. De repente, la puerta se abrió.

—Los _paparazzi_ no me dan paz alguna en los lugares públicos.

Bella sabía que eso tenía que ser cierto. El interés de la prensa por su vida, en especial por su vida amorosa, era considerable y ella no tenía deseo alguno de ver su nombre junto al de él en las revistas. Los guardaespaldas de Edward la empujaron hacia las escaleras.

—¿Va a volver a necesitarme esta noche, señor? —le preguntó su chofer.

—No. Hasta mañana —respondió Edward.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras. Bella se sonrojó. Respiró profundamente y atravesó el elegante vestíbulo para montarse en el ascensor, que ya les estaba esperando.

—¿Podría hablar contigo? —le preguntó a Edward cuando los dos llegaron a su ático.

Un instante después, un mayordomo les abría la puerta de un espectacular vestíbulo. Edward cerró la puerta y se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿El problema? He oído lo que le has dicho a tu chofer. No voy a dormir aquí esta noche ni pienso acostarme contigo. ¿Cómo te atreves a dar por sentado que va a ser así? —le espetó—. No vas a conseguir persuadirme, ¡así que no pierdas el tiempo!

A pesar de la furia que se reflejó en su voz, se sintió muy enojada consigo misma. Sospechaba que su conducta en la limusina le había dado a él razón más que suficiente para pensar que ella estaba dispuesta a compartir su cama aquella noche…

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Wow hay muchos Favorite story, pero ningun review asi que no se si les gusta la adaptación, igual voy a continuarla, espero que les gustara el cap.**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

—No sabía que yo hubiera dado nada por sentado, así que tu ataque es algo prematuro y excesivo —replicó Edward secamente.

—Accedí a cenar contigo esta noche —le recordó ella, agitando un dedo delante de su rostro—. ¡Eso es todo! Tal vez creas que tienes derecho a más por haber hecho una donación de medio millón de libras, pero este trato jamás incluía mi cuerpo.

—¿De dónde has sacado la impresión de que tengo que comprar a las mujeres para llevármelas a la cama?

—¡Me amenazaste con tu donación a _Futures_! Me dijiste que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, ¿no es así?

—Pero no pago por el sexo —le dijo Edward, con voz tan fría como el hielo—. No pago nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por el sexo.

Bella palideció. La convicción que él demostraba en la voz le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría, aplacando su ira y dejándola completamente insegura.

—¿Y el vestido, los zapatos y las joyas?

—Soy un hombre generoso. Las mujeres con la que suelo salir disfrutan y esperan de mí esa clase de gestos.

—En ese caso, sales con el tipo equivocado de mujeres.

—Tal vez, pero resulta ofensivo que sugieras que necesito utilizar mi dinero para persuadir a una mujer de que se meta en mi cama.

—¡No nos dejemos llevar por lo irrelevante! —le interrumpió Bella—. He oído cómo le decías a tu chofer que se marchara.

—Tal vez había pensado llevarte yo mismo a tu casa más tarde —murmuró Edward, a pesar de que Bella tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Había dado por sentado que ella compartiría su cama aquella noche.

Sin embargo, le sorprendía la falta de tacto y sofisticación por parte de Bella. Jamás en su vida había tenido que soportar una conversación tan incómoda con una mujer. Igualmente, nunca se le había negado el sexo. Le pareció que Bella era muy ingenua para haber sido una mujer casada que en teoría, sabía manejar los asuntos sexuales con un poco más de diplomacia, sin aquel regusto de histeria y de mojigatería.

Bella se sonrojó al oír aquella sencilla explicación.

—Es que yo… Apenas te conozco….

A Edward le divertía tanta vergüenza por parte de Bella. De repente, ella le pareció mucho más joven que los veinticinco años que tenía, casi como si fuera una adolescente. Su ira se evaporó rápidamente. Extendió la mano.

—Vamos a cenar, _milaya_…

Bella se prometió que después de aquella noche, jamás volvería a verlo. No le gustaba la clase de mujer en la que él la convertía. Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio a Mike a la edad de quince años. Su padre lo invitó a cenar una noche y ella se quedó tan hipnotizada por su físico que casi no probó bocado. Se enamoró perdidamente del guapo abogado del bufete de su padre, impresionada por su físico y su prometedora carrera de juez. Además, ese mismo año. Jacob se prometió con Nessie, hermana a su vez de Mike y se casaron, por lo que sus padres y él pasaron a formar parte de todos los acontecimientos familiares.

Sin embargo, tuvo que consolarse con amarlo en la distancia. Mike se mostraba cortés y agradable con ella hasta que un día de repente, la invitó a cenar. Tuvieron que pasar muchas semanas hasta que él por fin le dio un beso de buenas noches. No podía haber comparación alguna entre los dos hombres: Mike que la había amado y respetado de verdad y Edward Anthony Cullen, para quien ella era simplemente otra potencial conquista sexual. ¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado ante un hombre así? ¿Dónde estaban su orgullo y el respeto hacia sí misma?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Edward en el comedor mientras les servían la cena.

Bella enrojeció y se frotó la alianza con un gesto nervioso.

—En nada importante.

Sin embargo, el gesto que Bella acababa de realizar no le pasó desapercibido a Edward. Sentía que estaba compitiendo con los recuerdos que ella tenía sobre un hombre muy especial, el que había sido su esposo. El hecho de pensar que no dejaba de pensar en su marido muerto ni siquiera cuando estaba con él lo enfureció. Era la primera vez que le había importado o que hubiera considerado lo que una mujer pudiera estar pensando mientras estaba con él.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te casaste?

—Diecinueve años.

—Eras muy joven.

—Tenía la edad suficiente para saber qué estaba haciendo.

—¿Y qué edad tenía tu esposo?

Bella se tensó. No sentía deseo alguno de proporcionarle aquella respuesta.

—Treinta y nueve.

—¡Pero si tenía edad suficiente para ser tu padre!

—Eso es una grosería. Mike era guapo, con éxito profesional y social. Creo que muy pocas mujeres lo habrían considerado así.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Sabía que algunos hombres preferían mujeres mucho más jóvenes. El sólo tenía treinta y tres años, pero la idea de acostarse con una adolescente que no tuviera experiencia alguna con los hombres le repugnaba. Sólo se le ocurría que Mike Swan debía de ser inadecuado en algún sentido para elegir como esposa a una jovencita.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que enviudaste?

—Seis años…

—Es decir, que no estuviste casada demasiado tiempo…

Bella comprendió que él no sabía tanto sobre ella como había dado por sentado. Le habló del adolescente borracho que provocó el accidente mientras el cortejo nupcial se dirigía al banquete después de la ceremonia.

—Menuda tragedia… en particular porque tu cuñada resultó también gravemente herida.

—El hecho desgarró el corazón de las dos familias.

—¿Y tú aún sigues sufriendo?

—Sí. Una no olvida un amor así tan fácilmente.

—Pero si tu esposo y tú estuvisteis muy poco tiempo juntos…

—El tiempo no es relevante.

—Sin embargo, no te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche, a pesar de que es lo que los dos deseamos.

—Es diferente —susurró ella, sonrojándose.

—Lo sé —replicó él acariciándole suavemente el reverso de la mano—. No te estoy pidiendo que me ames.

—Ni yo necesito la advertencia.

Edward la observó lleno de frustración.

—¿Significa eso que ya te has formado una opinión sobre mí?

—¿Sobre el hecho de que no encajamos? Sí —admitió ella.

—Pero compartimos una sorprendente pasión.

—Eso no es importante para mí.

—Para mí sí lo es.

—Pero, la semana que viene, encontrarás ese mismo tipo de pasión con otra persona.

—Te aseguro que si pensara eso no me habría tomado tantas molestias para persuadirte de que vinieras aquí.

Edward efectivamente, se estaba tomando muchas molestias con ella. Mientras tomaban café. Bella consultó su reloj y se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo había pasado el tiempo. Era un hombre muy inteligente y su compañía era muy amena. Muy a su pesar. Bella se había divertido mucho.

—No quiero marcharme demasiado tarde porque mañana tengo que madrugar.

Se levantó de su silla y Edward realizó un idéntico gesto. La estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Podrías madrugar conmigo…

Mientras lo pensaba. Bella sintió un temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, una pasión sexual que se le centraba en la pelvis. El deseo que sentía era como un enemigo oscuro que poco a poco, iba destruyendo sus defensas. Se lo imaginó entre sábanas revueltas. Recordó cómo había perdido la cabeza con él en la limusina y supo que no podría resistirse. El inclinó su hermosa cabeza y le poseyó los labios con un apetito imposible de contener. Bella tembló contra él. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, acicateado por una extraña combinación de excitación y anhelo. Turbada por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, se tensó.

—Me marcho a casa —susurró, cuando él volvió a levantar la cabeza.

Los _paparazzi_ los estaban esperando en el exterior del edificio cuando salieron. Las cámaras siguieron disparando a pesar de que el equipo de seguridad de Edward empezó a apartar a los fotógrafos, proporcionándoles un pasillo hasta el Ferrari negro que estaba aparcado frente a la entrada del edificio. Al escuchar que le preguntaban su nombre a gritos. Bella se sonrojó y se metió en el coche con la cabeza baja para tratar de no darle a nadie la oportunidad de tomar una foto de ella.

—Nos seguirán a tu apartamento para poder identificarte —predijo Edward.

—Seguro que no —respondió ella pero, acababa de pronunciar estas palabras cuando vio que los periodistas se montaban en sus motocicletas y salían detrás de ellos—. ¿Es siempre así?

—Lo odio. Mañana, al menos un periódico te habrá ofrecido dinero para que les hables sobre mí.

—No lo haré nunca. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. El color del papel pintado de tu comedor se vendrá a la tumba conmigo —bromeó.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

Efectivamente, los siguieron hasta el bloque de apartamentos en el que ella vivía. Bella no se opuso a que él la acompañara al interior, porque, incluso antes de bajar del coche, vio a varios hombres que corrían por la acera con la intención de interceptarlos. Uno de ellos levantó la cámara. Los guardaespaldas de Edward se la arrebataron y se produjo un altercado, durante el cual él aprovechó para meterla en el edificio con un brazo protector sobre la espalda.

—No tienes que subir conmigo —dijo ella cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

—Te prometo que no me quedaré más de lo que tú quieras.

Cuando llegaron a la planta correspondiente. Edward le quitó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Bella entró en el apartamento y él la siguió.

—Una casa de muñecas.

—Sí. De pequeña, siempre quise tener una pero tuve que esperar hasta que crecí y pude permitirme comprar una propia.

El apartamento contaba con una decoración minimalista, por lo que le sorprendió el interior de la casa de muñecas. Una muñeca castaña con camisón de encaje estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, que tenía dosel y cortinas. Dos gatos siameses estaban acurrucados junto al fuego. Cada centímetro de la casita estaba ocupado por muebles de estilo antiguo, libros y objetos de artesanía. Aunque una de las habitaciones estaba ocupada por una hilera de camas y una cuna, lo que sugería la existencia allí de una gran familia, no se veía un hombre por ninguna parte. Edward se preguntó si Bella se daba cuenta de lo que mucho que revelaba aquella casa sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

—Interesante —comentó.

Bella dudó. Quería que él volviera a besarla y se despreciaba por aquella debilidad. Se lamió el labio superior con la lengua. Vio que él se percataba de aquel gesto, por lo que aunque lo había hecho deliberadamente, se sorprendía profundamente del modo en el que se estaba comportando. Edward susurró algo en su idioma y la estrechó contra él colocándole una mano sobre el trasero. Los expertos movimiento de su lengua entre los labios de Bella la encendieron, al igual del hecho de notar que él volvía a tener una erección. Se echó a temblar. Las rodillas parecían incapaces de sostenerla. Jamás se le había ocurrido que el deseo pudiera doler tanto o que ella pudiera sentir una pasión tan desmedida por un hombre.

Cuando por fin se apartó de ella, Edward le pasó un dedo por los henchidos labios. No podía creer que ella le estuviera echando de su casa sin satisfacerlo. Evidentemente, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

—Me excitas mucho —le confesó—. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?

—Esto ha sido un hecho aislado —le recordó ella.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Me temo que sí —dijo ella apartándose por completo de él, a pesar de que un deseo que era incapaz de comprender la abrasaba por dentro. Jamás había tenido problema alguno para controlarse ni hubiera creído nunca que el sexo pudiera ser tan importante para ella. Además, su propia ignorancia en el terreno sexual le aterrorizaba.

—Te aseguro que no te dejaré en paz…

—Debes hacerlo. No creo en el sexo por el sexo.

—Y eso es todo lo que yo te ofrezco, _lubimaya_. No tengo otra cosa que darte. —¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

—¿Excusa?

—No creo en el sexo por el sexo porque en lo que creo es en el amor y en el compromiso.

—Yo sólo me comprometo con el sexo —le susurró él a pocos centímetros del rostro—. Y se me da muy bien, te lo aseguro…

Ella lo contempló, completamente hipnotizada por su carisma sexual. Edward volvió a besarla, saboreando lentamente cada centímetro de su piel. Enredó los dedos en el bajo del vestido y se lo subió lentamente, acariciándole al paso cada centímetro de su piel.

—No. Edward …

—_Da_, Edward … Eso es lo que quiero y necesito escuchar —murmuró él, torturándole los labios con los suyos y también con los dientes—. _Takaya nezhnaya._

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Eres tan hermosa… No quiero apartarme de ti para tener que irme a casa…

Durante un instante de locura, ella consideró decirle que se podía quedar si prometía no tocarla. No quería que se marchara. No quería estar sola. La idea de tumbarse en la cama entre los brazos de un hombre le resultaba excitante. La idea de despertarse acompañada para variar le resultaba aún más seductora. Se sentía abrumada por su propia ingenuidad, temiendo la mofa que despertaría en él con una proposición tan estúpida. Edward quería sexo. Quería tratarla como a sus muchas predecesoras en la cama, mujeres de las que había disfrutado unas pocas semanas sin amor ni ataduras de ninguna clase antes de pasar a la siguiente candidata. ¿De verdad sería ella capaz de unirse a aquel montón de mujeres sin nombres? ¿Podría ser alguien con la que Edward satisficiera su deseo durante una noche o dos antes de que se aburriera y buscara el estímulo que podía proporcionarle un rostro y un cuerpo nuevos?

* * *

No se si es mucho atrevimiento pero lo siguiente que les voy a pedir es una oración por mi abuela, hasta hace poco nos dimos cuenta que tiene leucemia y no se le puede hacer una transfusión de medula xq sus riñones no lo soportarían, para mi es un momento muy triste, aunque en yo no lo demuestro mucho, mi forma para desahogarme, espero que no sea mucho pedir.

Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

—Me encanta tu cabello —añadió Edward con voz suave, mientras le peinaba con los dedos los rizos chocolates—, y también la suavidad de tu piel.

Tras haber dejado al descubierto la suave y sedosa piel del cuello de Bella una vez más, hundió sus labios allí.

El erótico contacto de la boca en aquel preciso lugar fue como una descarga eléctrica para los sentidos de Bella. Provocó que la sensibilidad de los pezones y la placentera tensión que experimentaba entre las piernas resultaran casi insoportables. Ambas sensaciones la animaban a acercarse más a él. El cuerpo le ardía presa de una frustración que sólo estaba empezando a reconocer. Sentía una ingobernable pasión que la atravesaba por dentro como una fuerza desatada y que amenazaba con llevarse a su paso todas sus inhibiciones. Hasta aquel momento, jamás hubiera creído en el poder del deseo. Jamás hubiera pensado que la fiera presión sensual de la boca de un hombre pudiera hacerla temblar de aquel modo.

— Edward … —susurró, asombrada por la fuerza de lo que estaba sintiendo. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy asustada.

El rostro de él se tensó ante la reconocible súplica que había en la voz de Bella. Aunque ella estaba dispuesta a negarlo, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Una profunda satisfacción se apoderó de él hasta que vio la foto del día de su boda colgada de la pared que ella tenía a sus vestida de novia, y su fallecido esposo, un tipo rubio y guapo, muy sonriente. Inexplicablemente, se vino abajo. Se recordó que él no iba suplicando a las mujeres. En lo que le era posible, mantenía su vida sexual tan sencilla y simple como le era posible. Sin embargo, la hermosa castaña que tenía entre sus brazos no era ni sencilla ni simple, como tampoco lo era lo que él estaba pensando. ¿Había deseado ella a aquel hombre tanto como lo deseaba a él en aquellos momentos? Se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento. Jamás había creído que se le ocurriría pensar en algo así. ¿Por qué querría él competir con un hombre muerto?

Bella por su parte, ya era incapaz de pensar. Sólo podía sentir. Cuando Edward se apartó de ella, se sintió increíblemente sola. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y trató de acercarlo de nuevo a ella. Su boca ansiaba de nuevo el contacto. Jugueteó con el cabello cobrizo de Edward. Había descubierto que tocarle era una adicción para ella. Los senos se le hincharon en contacto con el torso de él y los pezones se le endurecieron. El cuerpo parecía vibrar con cada punto de contacto con el de él. Una mano le cubrió un seno y le pareció que el cuerpo entero se le iluminaba de satisfacción. Se le escapó un gemido ahogado de entre los labios al sentir cómo él iba moldeando la tierna carne, encontrando los puntos de especial sensibilidad con devastadora exactitud. Cada beso le hacía esperar con más ansia el siguiente. La pasión se había adueñado de ella por completo y resultaba demasiado nueva y demasiado seductora como para poderse negar u ocultar. Cada caricia de su lengua despertaba en ella otra embriagadora oleada de sensaciones.

En el momento en el que Edward le subió un poco más la falda, la impaciencia que ella sentía se hizo tan grande que comenzó a bordear la desesperación. Ansiaba un contacto más íntimo. Entonces, un dedo masculino se le deslizó por la tela de las braguitas y descubrió el húmedo calor en el centro de su feminidad. Ella contuvo la respiración y comenzó a gemir cuando Edward comenzó a estimularle la sensible zona, provocándole una agonía de dulces sensaciones. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle por tener que mantenerse erguidas y tuvo que agarrarse a los fuertes hombros de él. Con un gruñido, él la tomó en brazos.

—¿Dónde está tu cama? —susurró contra la suave mejilla.

Bella era tan presa del anhelo y del deseo, que no podía encontrar la voz. Le indicó la puerta que había al otro lado del pasillo y Edward la llevó allí, a la que una vez había sido la cama de Mike, una cama que jamás había compartido con su difunto marido ni con ningún otro hombre. Recordó ese hecho y se odió profundamente. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía controlarse.

Edward se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y la chaqueta. Entonces, se arrojó a la cama con ella. Bella le quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. No podía creer que fuera ella quien estaba haciendo aquellas cosas, pero, mientras le quitaba la camisa, contempló la belleza del poderoso torso cubierto de un suave vello oscuro.

Edward comenzó a desnudarla también a ella y dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción masculina cuando sus sensuales curvas quedaron completamente a la vista. Bajó la cabeza hasta los pezones rosas y se los lamió, mientras que con las manos moldeaba los pechos.

Asediada por las sensaciones. Bella comenzó a gemir en voz alta. Le hundió los dedos en el desordenado cabello y lo acercó a ella. Los dos compartieron un apasionado beso, antes de que la tentación de los senos volviera a llamarlo a él. Al mismo tiempo, terminó por despojarla por completo del vestido.

—Jamás me había sentido así antes —admitió Edward. Esas palabras le sorprendieron profundamente.

Bella separó los labios para igualar aquella confesión, pero entonces quedó en silencio al recordar a Mike. Edward la miró a los ojos y sintió la reticencia de ella. Comprendiendo la causa, sintió una profunda ira. Le ofendía el hecho de tener que medirse continuamente con otro hombre a ojos de Bella.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente, hundiendo la lengua entre los labios hasta que ella respondió con idéntico fervor. Le quitó la última prenda y contempló las voluptuosas curvas del hermoso cuerpo de Bella con intenso placer.

—Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso del mundo, mi laya moya…

La locura que se había apoderado de Bella remitió un poco, lo suficiente para que ella se maravillara que pudiera estar desnuda delante de un hombre casi desconocido. Sin embargo, en realidad sabía que la reverencia y la apreciación que él le dedicaba le resultaba increíblemente excitante. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía sexy y femenina, orgullosa de su figura.

Edward le acarició el esbelto muslo hasta llegar al lugar más delicado de todos. Fue entonces cuando perdió plenamente el control. Acarició los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad y se sintió perdida. El estimuló el minúsculo montículo que se erguía por debajo de los rizos con el pulgar y provocó que el flujo líquido del deseo provocara una tormenta de sensaciones.

—Por favor… —musitó, casi sin saber lo que decía ni lo que pedía.

Edward se sacó un preservativo de la cartera. La miró, completamente atónito por el modo en el que ella estaba respondiendo. Estaba tan encantadora, con su cabello chocolate extendido sobre la almohada, el delicado rostro ligeramente sonrojado y los ojos medio cerrados por la pasión. Durante un segundo, él dudó. Sospechaba que después, ella podría arrepentirse. Era raro que Bella hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre él tan radicalmente. Sin embargo, el deseo y la necesidad se apoderaron de él. La deseaba con una pasión más fuerte de nada de lo que había sentido nunca…

—Ti nuzhna irme… Te necesito —afirmó.

El esbelto y hermoso rostro de Edward estaba tenso de deseo. La miraba fijamente de un modo que la hacía sentirse verdaderamente especial. Mike jamás la había mirado de aquel modo. Bella sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

Edward la tendió bajo él, se colocó el preservativo y se hundió en ella con un único y poderoso movimiento. El acceso al cuerpo de Bella era muy estrecho, lo que le hizo detenerse en seco. Cuando ella gritó, se alarmó.

—Pero si estuviste casada…

—Pero el matrimonio no se consumó —respondió ella de mala gana.

Edward la estudió con franca sorpresa.

—¿Ni siquiera antes de la boda? ¿Quieres decir que tú no tuviste relaciones sexuales ni una sola vez con…? Eso es una locura.

En medio de la pasión que la había empujado a la cama con un hombre al que apenas conocía, a ella también le parecía una locura. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no estaba pensando cómo debía. Incluso cuando el pensamiento comenzó a aclarársele, el cuerpo se le aceleró con una renovada excitación al notar que Edward volvía a hundirse en ella una y otra vez. La deliciosa fricción de sus movimientos le provocó una oleada de irresistible placer por todo el cuerpo.

Edward estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser delicado con ella, lo que era una novedad. Se sentía atónito por saber que él era el primer amante de Bella y ansiaba poder igualar cualquier expectativa que ella hubiera podido tener sobre él.

—¡No pares! —lo animó ella, sintiendo que estaba alcanzando lo que se le había negado hasta entonces.

—Eres como el satén y el terciopelo. Claro que no voy a parar —afirmó Edward. Poseyéndola con hábiles movimientos.

El exquisito placer se fue convirtiendo en una delirante tormenta. Bella se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Todo su ser buscaba la necesidad de satisfacer el ansia que Edward había despertado en ella. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

Cuando la tensión y la excitación dieron paso a un convulso estado de éxtasis de extremo placer, ella gritó. Después, se refugió en su propia sensación de plenitud, con los miembros extendidos sobre la cama de puro agotamiento.

Sin embargo, su mente no estaba dispuesta a practicar la misma inactividad. Edward alcanzó su placer poco después y en ese mismo instante. Bella se apartó de él. El rechazo y el asco se habían apoderado de ella. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Le causaba horror el pensamiento de haberse acostado con Edward Cullen incluso cuando aún seguía sintiendo los últimos temblores de satisfacción sexual. No sólo había traicionado todo lo que había creído siempre, sino que también había mancillado el precioso y puro amor que había compartido con Mike. Se sentía profundamente abrumada.

Edward trató de volver a tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Ven aquí, lubimaya…

Bella lo contempló con profunda hostilidad.

—¡No me toques! —le gritó cuando sintió que él la tocaba. Lo apartó de su lado y se levantó de la cama a toda velocidad. Entonces, tomó una bata que estaba en el respaldo de una silla cercana y se envolvió con ella.

Edward se incorporó. La ira se había apoderado de él por completo. La violencia del rechazo de Bella le dolía como si le hubieran arrojado ácido sobre la piel.

—Supongo que ahora sientes remordimientos…

Bella estaba temblando. Le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

—¿Y qué va a ser si no? Me gustaría que te marcharas inmediatamente.

—¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para eso? Acabamos de hacer el amor.

—Y eso ha sido el mayor error que he cometido en toda mi vida —le espetó ella.

—No. Ha sido un acontecimiento normal y natural para una mujer apasionada —le replicó él—. No es ningún pecado disfrutar del sexo.

Bella estaba completamente atónita de que él siguiera queriendo estar allí con ella y sobre todo que le recordara lo mucho que había disfrutado con él. Deseaba que se marchara. Ansiaba ducharse, cambiar la ropa de la cama, erradicar toda prueba de que él había estado alguna vez en su apartamento. Lo odiaba, pero se odiaba incluso más a sí misma.

—Yo fui débil y tú te aprovechaste de eso. Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar de un hombre como tú, un hombre que conoce el precio de todo y el valor de nada?

Edward se levantó de la cama, luciendo plenamente su magnífica desnudez.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? Tú me has invitado a entrar en tu cama. Tú querías que yo…

Bella no podía soportar que le recordara aquel hecho. El rostro le ardía con la vergüenza y el remordimiento. Entonces, miró fijamente la fotografía de Mike que tenía al lado de la cama. Todo le resultó completamente insoportable.

—Jamás me perdonaré por haberte deseado y haber traicionado todo en lo que creo.

Edward ya había tenido más que suficiente. Se vistió sin decir nada y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Jamás se había sentido tan ofendido. No se le habría ocurrido nunca que a ella le gustara tanto el drama, y tampoco que hubiera podido disfrutar del mejor sexo de su vida con una mujer así. Una virgen, que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, que había decidido arrepentirse de lo que habían compartido en vez de enorgullecerse de ello. Jamás se había encontrado con una mujer que reaccionara de aquel modo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que sólo tenía que acordarse de su rostro para sentir cómo el cuerpo se le tensaba de puro deseo hacia ella.

Mientras él estaba en el cuarto de baño, los remordimientos se apoderaron de Bella. Había respondido a las insinuaciones de Edward y se había acostado con él. El hecho de que ella se hubiera arrepentido de sus actos no era culpa de él. Aunque aceptaba ese hecho, también consideraba que Edward era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberse imaginado cómo se sentiría ella y sin embargo, había seguido adelante. Cuando él salió del cuarto de baño, ella estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio.

—Sé que no comprendes cómo me siento —dijo—, pero una vez amé y fui amada por una persona muy especial y esta noche siento que he traicionado ese vínculo.

Aunque Edward jamás había buscado significado al sexo, se sintió aún más insultado por una declaración que una vez más lo colocaba a él en segundo lugar.

—Tu esposo lleva ya seis años muerto. Deberías haber seguido con tu vida.

—No es tan fácil…

—Y por supuesto, el hecho de que lo hayas convertido en un dios lo hace aún más complicado —replicó secamente Edward.

—No creo que hayas amado nunca a nadie…

—No he amado nunca a una mujer. Quise mucho a mi abuelo —admitió él—, pero tu pena me parece algo obsesivo.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Como tú digas —replicó él. Entonces, abrió la puerta—. Dubroynocíü, buenas noches —añadió. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Bella se abrazó con fuerza. Aún se sentía conmocionada. Su cuerpo temblaba incómodamente por la pasión que ambos habían compartido, una pasión tal que jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir. Su cuerpo la echaba ya de menos. Se preguntó por qué se sentía más sola que de costumbre. Encontraba a Edward tremendamente atractivo y eso le resultaba muy difícil de asimilar. Mike jamás la había deseado hasta aquel punto. Sabía que era un pensamiento desleal, pero necesitaba ser sincera consigo misma. Mike podría haberla amado lo suficiente como para convertirla en su esposa, pero en lo que se refería a la parte física de su relación, había sido poco apasionado. A pesar de todo, la culpabilidad no disminuyó. Aquella noche, casi no durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, recibió una llamada de teléfono de una revista muy conocida que le ofrecía dinero por hablar de su cita con Edward. Lo rechazó con desdén. Resultó una sorpresa muy desagradable que la estuvieran esperando un montón de paparazzi cuando salió del garaje de su edificio de apartamentos para ir a trabajar. Se preguntó si los periodistas sabían que Edward se había acostado con ella en la primera cita, tal y como mandaba su notoria reputación.

Cuando llegó a Support Systems, dos hombres de aspecto sombrío estaban saliendo del edificio.

—¿Quién eran ésos que acaban de marcharse? —le preguntó Bella a su hermano, al entrar en el despacho de éste.

—Posibles clientes —replicó Jacob. Estaba pálido y parecía preocupado—. No me ha gustado el aspecto que tienen, así que no vamos a aceptarlos.

—Parecían porteros de un local público.

—Eso es poco más o menos lo que son. Querían contratar más personal de seguridad para una discoteca del West End. Les he explicado que no es nuestro campo.

—Claro que no. pero siempre decimos que podemos hacer cualquier tarea que nuestros clientes nos pidan —señaló Bella.

Su hermano frunció el ceño.

—Tendremos que poner el límite en alguna parte. Por cierto, tienes cita dentro de una hora con Edward Cullen.

—¿ Edward? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Bella completamente incrédula.

—No tengo ni idea, pero espero que quiera proporcionarnos algún trabajo lucrativo. ¿Por qué estás tan escandalizada? Según tengo entendido, cenaste anoche con él.

—Sí…

No se podía creer que Edward siguiera teniendo el descaro suficiente como para tratar de obligarla a hacer lo que ella no quería. Debía de ser consciente de que ella no quería volver a verlo nunca. Entonces, ¿por qué concertar una cita de negocios con ella? La noche anterior había cenado con él solamente por la donación que había realizado a Futures. No habría nada más.

—¿De verdad necesitamos más trabajo? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —enfatizó su hermano.

Bella se marchó a su despacho, en el que su asistente le pidió que devolviera la llamada a una firma de catering que se había puesto en contacto por una factura que no había sido satisfecha. Bella frunció el ceño. Había dado por sentado que la cuenta se había pagado hacía semanas. Consultó los extractos bancarios de sus cuentas y se quedó helada al ver el desfile de cifras negativas que le advertía que la empresa estaba en una precaria situación económica. No se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era la situación en la que se encontraban.

Cuando le interrogó. Jacob se mostró muy irritable.

—No es culpa mía que tú no te mantengas al día de la situación bancaria —le espetó con una brusquedad que la dejó atónita.

—Lo sé, pero no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos tan justos de fondos. ¿Qué ha ocasionado esta situación?

—Todos nuestros gastos han subido y tenemos algunos clientes que están tardando bastante en pagar.

—Dame los nombres. Los llamaré para que nos paguen.

Al regresar a su despacho, decidió que sería buena idea pasarse la tarde repasando las cuentas para identificar exactamente cuándo y cómo habían empezado a ir mal las cosas. Tan sólo unos pocos meses antes. Support Systems tenía más clientes de los que podía atender. Desgraciadamente, la expansión no parecía haberles sentado bien. Sin embargo, todo el mundo parecía estar trabajando tan duramente como antes.

El hecho de ocuparse de los deudores de la empresa le dio poco tiempo para pensar en la cita que tenía con Edward. Sin embargo, cuando atravesó la ciudad para acercarse al enorme bloque de oficinas que albergaba el cuartel general de Cullen Industries en el Reino Unido, comprendió que aunque no quisiera aceptar trabajo de Edward. Support Systems necesitaba todos los clientes que pudiera conseguir. A pesar de eso lo odiaba y despreciaba por obligarla a volver a verlo, aunque fuera a nivel profesional. Edward era el último hombre al que deseaba volver a ver.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Mientras Bella esperaba en la elegante recepción del último piso, era consciente de que todo el mundo la estaba vigilando. Ya sabía cuál era la identidad de las dos mujeres que habían pasado delante de ella para verla bien. Había reconocido a Irina y a Kate, dos de las mujeres que acompañaban a Edward en el desfile de moda.

Además, ella también era humana. Su curiosidad, la había empujado a buscar datos sobre Edward en Internet antes de ir a cenar con él. Se había maravillado al ver la cantidad de información que había sobre él aunque, en realidad, daba muy pocos datos reales. Su pasado parecía estar envuelto en misterio, pero el trío de bellezas rusas que trabajaba como su equipo ejecutivo eran una leyenda de los negocios. Frecuentemente, se hablaba de Tanya, Irina y Kate como el harén de Edward. Las tres mujeres estaban muy preparadas para los puestos que ocupaban en el imperio del magnate ruso, pero su gran belleza y el nivel de intimidad del que disfrutaban con su jefe habían provocado interpretaciones más provocativas de su relación con él. Varias de las amantes de Edward se habían quejado de tener que competir con el trío para llamar la atención de su pareja.

Diez minutos después de su llegada, hicieron pasar a Bella un enorme despacho en el que Edward estaba trabajando con sus tres asistentes. El se levantó y se acercó a ella para recibirla.

—Aprecio mucho tu puntualidad —dijo.

Ella recibió de pleno el impacto de su potente atractivo. Los espectaculares ojos quedaban destacados por las negras pestañas. La fuerte mandíbula moldeaba perfectamente una sensual boca. Aquel hermoso rostro la dejaba por completo sin palabras. Como sabía que las tres asistentes la estaban observando atentamente, tuvo miedo de que se le pudiera leer en el rostro lo que estaba sintiendo. Se recriminó por comportarse como una adolescente, y su estado de ánimo no mejoró al recordar la noche anterior. Ese hecho la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

—Todo sobre lo que hablemos en esta sala será completamente confidencial —le advirtió Edward.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella. Entonces, dejó que Edward le presentara a sus asistentes y luego les ordenó que se marcharan.

Bella descubrió enseguida que le aliviaba no volver a ser el centro de atención de aquellos tres pares de ojos femeninos.

Edward estudió a Bella con la atención de un experto. Ella llevaba un traje pantalón de color negro con una blusa amarilla. Su elegancia era innata. Le gustaba su altura y el orgullo con el que se conducía casi tanto como sus rotundas curvas y sus interminables piernas. Bella llevaba su fabulosa melena castaña recogida en una coleta alta. Su atuendo se completaba con un suave maquillaje que acentuaba aún más sus maravillosos ojos de color chocolate. Tenía un aspecto verdaderamente joven y virginal. Dado que había descubierto que había sido precisamente él quien la había despojado de su inocencia, sabía que la apreciación era prácticamente literal. Cuando sintió una tensión ya familiar en la entrepierna, se sintió furioso. Había pasado casi la noche entera en la ducha fría. El deseo que sentía hacia ella se negaba a desaparecer. Le enojaba que incluso después de lo ocurrido por ella, siguiera deseándola. Quería poder darse la vuelta y seguir con su vida sin pensar en ella, pero no podía. Además, sentía una profunda curiosidad por saber qué clase de hombre había podido dejar a una belleza como aquélla virginalmente intacta. Por ello, le había dado instrucciones a Tanya para que investigara al difunto Michael Swan.

—Después del modo en el que nos separamos, estoy segura de que comprenderás mi sorpresa cuando llegué a mi despacho esta mañana y descubrí que habías concertado una cita para verme —dijo ella por fin.

—Quiero que trabajes para mí.

—¿Trabajar para ti? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Estás loco?

—En absoluto.

—¡Me niego a trabajar para ti! —le espetó ella.

—Al menos, espero que primero me escuches. Sin embargo, debería dejarte también muy claro que no aceptaré que delegues tus responsabilidades de trabajo conmigo en tus empleados o en otros profesionales a los que pudieras elegir.

—Dado que no me puedo imaginar trabajando para ti en ninguna circunstancia, creo que esa información es completamente superflua.

—Eso sería una verdadera pena. Tus referencias me han impresionado y creo firmemente que eres exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Referencias?

—Así es. He realizado algunas pesquisas y he descubierto que tus antiguos clientes tienen una excelente opinión sobre ti en lo que se refiere a eficacia y a dedicación a los detalles. Debo decirte que tienes muchos clientes satisfechos.

—Me alegra saberlo —respondió Bella, aliviada por la explicación que él acababa de darle. Esta evidenciaba que estaba interesado en ella desde un punto de vista profesional más que personal—. Sin embargo, eso no cambia mi actitud. ¿De qué manera consideras que _Support Systems_ puede trabajar para ti?

—Estoy pensando en trasladar la base de mis negocios permanentemente al Reino Unido. Esta información es estrictamente confidencial y, por lo tanto, no quiero que se mencione nada de esto fuera de este despacho. Mis asistentes se están ocupando ya de los aspectos empresariales del cambio, pero a mí me gustaría que tú te ocupases de los aspectos sociales.

—¿Sociales?

—Como tú sabes, mi ático de Londres resulta muy conveniente para este despacho, pero si voy a vivir aquí durante todo el año, requeriré un edificio más grande, al igual que una casa en el campo que sea adecuada para recibir invitados.

—¿Estás pensando en que yo te busque casa?

—Algo más que eso. Preferiría que la prensa no supiera nada del cambio durante algunas semanas más. Cuando los _paparazzi_ nos acosaron anoche y vi los titulares de esta mañana, se me ocurrió que podría hacer un doble uso de tu presencia en mi vida —comentó mientras le entregaba un periódico.

Bella miró de mala gana los titulares. En ellos se decía que el multimillonario ruso había encontrado una amante en el Reino Unido. Se sintió aliviada al ver que la fotografía que les habían hecho la noche anterior en el exterior del edificio de apartamentos en el que Edward vivía estaba tan borrosa que ni siquiera su mejor amigo la habría reconocido. Además, habían escrito mal su nombre, su estado civil era incorrecto y por si esto fuera poco, decían que ella tan sólo era la secretaria de su hermano. Se echó a temblar ante la perspectiva de que su nombre y su vida privada pudieran ser centro de atención de aquella clase de prensa, que sólo se preocupaba por ganar dinero con chismorreos infundados y revelaciones escandalosas.

—¿Doble uso? No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir —dijo Bella fríamente.

—Quiero engañar a la prensa. Que crean que tú estás buscando casa porque estamos comprometidos.

—Pero tú nunca tienes relaciones serias —replicó Bella—. En lo que se refiere a las mujeres, tienes la capacidad de atención de un niño pequeño.

—No se te dan muy bien las reuniones de negocios, ¿verdad? —replicó Edward —. No creo que el hecho de insultarme sea una buena estrategia de trabajo. ¿Crees que tu hermano se sentirá igual de contento cuando se entere de que has rechazado mi oferta?

Bella se quedó helada al oír esas palabras. Sabía que Jacob no estaría demasiado contento. Además, si tenía en cuenta su situación económica, estaba segura de que él creería que tenía buenos motivos para estar descontento con ella.

—A los periódicos les encantan los romances. Eso me proporcionaría una tapadera muy útil a la hora de explicar por qué me estoy buscando casas aquí y así lograr ocultar el hecho de que pienso mudarme aquí permanentemente.

—Eso es posible —admitió Bella—, pero mientras yo estoy dispuesta a buscarte casa, no puedo decir lo mismo de volver a ocupar tu cama. También creo que debería decirte que considero que eres el hombre más despreciable que he conocido nunca…

—¿Y tienes por costumbre llevarte a la cama a hombres despreciables? —replicó Edward.

Bella palideció al escuchar sus palabras.

—Anoche hice que te enfadaras porque te pedí que le marcharas y eso debió de hacer daño a tu ego de macho. Ahora, quieres que trabaje para ti y poder así vengarle, pero la respuesta es no.

—Estás comportándote como una estúpida. Sé que no te puedes permitir rechazarme. La empresa de tu familia está en una mala situación económica.

Bella se sintió completamente furiosa.

—Ésa es información confidencial. ¿De dónde la has obtenido?

—Mis fuentes en temas económicos son siempre excepcionales y muy exactas.

Con dificultad. Bella tragó la ira que amenazarla con asfixiarla. Se sentía tan enojada con él, que el hecho de contener su ira le hacía sentir náuseas. Resultaba imposible que pudiera trabajar para él de modo alguno, pero trató de ganar tiempo preguntándole:

—¿Qué requeriría de mí esta farsa?

—Apariciones públicas ocasionales a mi lado, ejercer como anfitriona en algunas fiestas, permitir que yo te compre un nuevo guardarropa y que te proporcione todo lo necesario para que tu papel sea mucho más convincente.

—¿Al igual que estar a tus órdenes mientras te busco casa?

—Evidentemente.

Los hermosos ojos chocolates de Bella se iluminaron de ira.

—Te odio. No sería capaz de hacer que mi papel resultara convincente. Sería un desastre.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él, realizando un gesto con las cejas que demostraba que estaba en completo desacuerdo con ella—. ¿A pesar de que te enciendes como un árbol de Navidad cuando estás a mi lado? —añadió, agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza.

—Si no me sueltas, te daré un bofetón —le espetó Bella mientras trataba de soltarse de él.

—No seas tonta —replicó él, con masculina impaciencia.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima he dicho! —exclamó ella. Entonces, le abofeteó tan fuerte con la mano que le quedaba libre que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Atónito. Edward parpadeó por la fuerza del golpe. Justo entonces. Tanya entró en el despacho y se quedó atónita por lo que vio.

—¿ Edward?—le preguntó, incrédula.

—_Tany, _no importa —le dijo a su asistente en ruso. Entonces, le indicó que se marchara con un gesto de la mano. Cuando Tanya se hubo marchado, se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella, que lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de sentimientos entre culpabilidad y vergüenza—. ¿O acaso quieres que le pida que regrese y que llame a la policía?

—¿A la policía?

—Acabas de atacarme —murmuró Edward —. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me pegó. Mis hermanastros solían pegarme cuando era niño y en la actualidad, prefiero enfrentarme a la muerte antes de permitir que alguien me toque sin castigo.

—Te pido perdón… Ha sido una reacción completamente fuera de lugar —musitó Bella sabiendo que, como Edward llamara a la policía, ella tenía todas las de perder.

Edward bajó la cabeza.

—Puedes darme un beso y acceder a trabajar para mí. ¿No te parece ésa la mejor solución?

Bella no podía comprender la locura que parecía haberse infiltrado en su cerebro o en su vida. A lo largo de las últimas veinticuatro horas, ella se había comportado como una desconocida consigo misma y la pura violencia de sus reacciones estaba empezando a darle miedo. Como si fuera un robot, hizo lo que él le había pedido y aplicó los labios justo sobre el lugar sobre el que le había golpeado. El aroma tan familiar de su piel inundó su nariz y tuvo que colocar las palmas de las manos sobre su torso para evitar perder el equilibrio.

Edward le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la apartó de él.

—Ahora, aceptarás el trabajo y yo te prometeré que no te daré motivo alguno para lamentar el acuerdo.

—No entiendes cómo me siento…

Edward tuvo que reconocer que había subestimado el alcance de la hostilidad de Bella. Si quería volver a verla, le quedaban pocas opciones, porque ella jamás accedería de buen grado a pasar tiempo con él. Su orgullo y principios lo exasperaban y sin embargo, sabía que no podía imaginarse a Bella sin ellos.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo no soy tan emotivo como tú —respondió Edward. Se sentía fascinado por la fluctuación de sentimientos que se reflejaba en el rostro de Bella.

El hecho de que él hubiera advertido la profundidad de sus emociones ponía a Bella muy nerviosa. Sentía que había perdido su equilibrio habitual y esa situación de inestabilidad le producía una sensación horrible y poco familiar. Al mirar a Edward a los ojos, sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre. Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron. Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera sentirse así. El ambiente estaba cargado. Sentía un hormigueo en la piel, los pezones se le habían erguido y un calor líquido le fluía entre los esbeltos muslos. Evidentemente, su cuerpo no podía ser indiferente al de él. Edward sacaba la mujer frívola que había en ella.

—Mis asistentes hablarán contigo de tu contrato —comentó él.

—¿Un contrato que contiene cláusulas referentes al guardarropa y a las obligaciones como anfitriona?

—No. Esos aspectos quedan sólo entre nosotros.

—Estoy segura de que un montón de mujeres serían capaces de pelearse entre ellas por realizar esa clase de trabajo para ti. ¿Por qué tienes que obligarme a mí a hacer algo así?

—Tú tienes algo más, algo que te hará resultar más convincente —dijo Edward, mientras la acompañaba al despacho contiguo, en el que Tanya, Irina y Kate estaban esperando para ponerse manos a la obra.

Bella se sonrojó y se sentó junto a ellas. ¿Algo más? ¿Estaría hablando Edward sobre lo mucho que la afectaba atractivo? No obstante, en las negociaciones que se produjeron a continuación, ella contó con ventaja ya que, a pesar de que las ayudantes de Edward eran duras, ella era la única de las cuatro mujeres que sabía que Edward no estaba dispuesto a contratar a nadie más para realizar aquel trabajo. Él la quería sólo a ella lo que, esencialmente, significaba que ella podía dictar los términos que quisiera para su contrato. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se negó a ceder ni un solo milímetro en la negociación. Sabía muy bien que Edward sería un jefe muy exigente y ella no tenía intención de permitir que _Support Systems_ saliera perdiendo. Mientras ella dedicaba su atención a Edward, algo que seguramente ocuparía gran parte de su tiempo, no podría atender a sus otros clientes.

Además, Bella estaba decidida a asegurarse de que cualquier acuerdo se ciñera estrictamente al terreno laboral. Alzó la barbilla y tras reunir todo su valor, afirmó:

—Quiero que haya una cláusula que garantice que no me veré sometida a ningún tipo de acoso sexual en el transcurso de este contrato.

—No estoy segura de haberla comprendido, señora Swan —afirmó Tanya, que tenía un aspecto completamente escandalizado, casi tanto como cuando vio que Bella había abofeteado a su jefe.

— Edward sí me comprenderá. Cualquier tipo de acoso sexual supondrá un incumplimiento de contrato y me liberará de mis deberes contractuales.

Tanya se levantó y salió del despacho, presumiblemente para preguntarle a Edward sobre aquella inesperada demanda. Bella permaneció allí, enfrentándose a las miradas de Irina y Kate, que parecían estar muy molestas por aquel comentario.

Poco después. Edward apareció en la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella.

Ella se levantó de su butaca y volvió a entrar en el despacho de Edward.

—Te he subestimado —confesó con una sinceridad que a ella le encantó.

—Sin esa cláusula, no pienso trabajar para ti —le dijo ella a la defensiva—. Tiene que haber fronteras. Yo no tengo por costumbre implicarme emocionalmente con mis clientes.

—Sin embargo, se requerirá un cierto grado de intimidad para engañar a la prensa.

—No me opongo a que me rodees los hombros con un brazo en actos públicos si es estrictamente necesario o que incluso me des un casto beso —especificó ella.

—No quiero darte nada. Quiero que seas tú la que dé —dijo Edward, mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos.

—No voy a dar más de lo que acabo de ofrecer. Por favor, quiero que comprendas y que aceptes que lo que ocurrió anoche no va a volver a ocurrir entre nosotros.

—No puedes legislar contra la atracción física que siento hacia ti —susurró él.

—¿Acaso esperas que tus empleadas tengan que tolerar el acoso sexual?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no estás siendo justa. Anoche, no recuerdo que tú te negaras a nada o que no estuvieras dispuesta —le recordó él. Bella bajó los ojos, sabiendo que él tenía razón—. Sigo deseándote, _lubimaya…_

—Si de verdad deseas que trabaje para ti, tendrás que prometer que no volverás a tocarme —insistió Bella.

—¿Podré hacerlo verbalmente? ¿Crees que podrías soportar la tentación de un contacto verbal?

Bella comprendió que sin darse cuenta, le había revelado un detalle muy importante: el miedo que ella tenía a carecer de la fuerza mental necesaria para rechazarlo si él volvía a tocarla una vez más.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, que se incluya esa cláusula que tanto deseas. Espero que te mantenga caliente y feliz en tu fría y solitaria cama por las noches.

Bella palideció, pero se mantuvo firme. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba de vuelta junto a las asistentes de Edward. Poco después, ellas le aseguraban que el contrato estaría listo para que ella lo firmara en menos de veinticuatro horas. Se preguntó si sería imaginación suya, pero le pareció que las tres mujeres la trataban con una cierta nota de respeto.

Cuando Tanya le ofreció un café. Bella decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba.

—Tal vez podrías decirme qué es lo que le gusta a Edward en términos de vivienda.

Las tres mujeres se lo explicaron rápidamente. El entusiasmo con el que hablaban de lo que le gustaba o no le gustaba a Edward resultaba muy revelador del apego que sentían hacia él y lo mucho que lo admiraban.

—A Edward le gustan las habitaciones grandes. Los espacios pequeños le dan claustrofobia —le contó Irina.

—Tiene que haber un helipuerto y contar con rápidos accesos a la ciudad de Londres. Edward prefiere trasladarse por el aire y le gusta la vida nocturna —añadió Tanya.

—¿Qué es lo que le gusta del campo? —preguntó ella.

Las tres mujeres la miraron con una expresión de ignorancia en el rostro. Aparentemente. Edward aún no había demostrado en ningún momento qué era lo que le gustaba de la vida rural. No cazaba, ni pescaba ni le gustaba la arquitectura. Sin embargo. Kate le dio valiosa información sobre la casa que él tenía en San Petersburgo.

Cuando Bella se marchó de allí, se puso a recorrer las inmobiliarias más prestigiosas y recopiló información sobre varias fincas de la ciudad. Entonces, comenzó a preparar una presentación adecuada. De repente, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Edward.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó él—. Mi chofer estaba esperando para llevarte a donde quieras ir.

—Eso no será necesario.

—Permíteme que sea yo quien decida qué es lo necesario.

—Creo que me resultará muy difícil permitirte que decidas sobre lo que me incumbe a mí.

—¿Dónde estás?

De mala gana, ella se lo dijo. Edward le ordenó que esperara hasta que fueran a recogerla. —Pasado mañana voy a llevarte al estreno de una película. Tanya se pondrá en contacto contigo para lo referente a la adquisición de un nuevo vestuario adecuado con la posición que has aceptado.

—Sería más fácil que te casaras —replicó descaradamente Bella—. Lo que necesitas es una esposa, no que me tengas que pagar a mí para atender tus obligaciones sociales.

—Yo no soy de los que se casan.

Unos minutos más tarde, una limusina se detuvo al lado de Bella. El chofer bajó rápidamente del coche para abrirle la puerta. Ella se sintió completamente avasallada, pero decidió que no lo toleraría durante mucho tiempo. Como Nessie la había invitado para ir a tomar el té y dado que hacía un par de semanas desde la última vez que fue a casa de su hermano, decidió aceptar la oferta.

La niñera abrió la puerta principal. Bella se volvió mirar con contrariedad la limusina, dado que el chofer había insistido en esperarla. Alec y Jane, sus dos sobrinos, la recibieron muy alegremente y comenzaron a contarle cómo había sido su día en el colegio. Bella los abrazó cariñosamente y junto a ellos fue a buscar a su cuñada, a la que encontró en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Tienes que contármelo todo —dijo Nessie, en el instante en el que Bella entró por la puerta de la acogedora cocina.

Para su sorpresa. Bella se encontró haciendo eso exactamente, aunque se guardó para sí el hecho de que Edward hubiera hecho uso de su donación para presionarla.

—¿Te has acostado con él? —le preguntó Nessie mirándola atentamente.

Bella asintió. A Nessie le costó ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba por ese hecho.

—Bueno, me parece maravilloso que por fin hayas conocido a alguien por quien de verdad te sientes verdaderamente atraída.

—¿Aunque sea un donjuán?

—Te aseguro que ese tipo no te podía quitar los ojos de encima durante el desfile. Se veía que le gustabas. No me extraña. _Tú _eres una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente. Jacob me ha dicho que Edward lo llamó a primera hora de esta mañana para concertar una cita contigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Bella le contó prácticamente todo lo ocurrido.

—Sigo diciendo que le gustas —insistió Nessie—. Y no tiene otro modo de verte.

Bella bajó la cabeza. El sexo era el denominador común más bajo entre un hombre y una mujer y en su opinión, la fuente de la atracción que sentía por Edward era puramente sexual. También era un hombre completamente empeñado en conseguir lo que quería, fuera lo que fuera lo que pudiera costar o los daños que pudiera causar.

—Además, todo esto tiene un lado aún mejor —prosiguió su cuñada animadamente—. Cuando se sepa que Edward Cullen está utilizando nuestros servicios, nos vendrá estupendamente bien como publicidad gratuita para nuestro negocio. Dios mío —dijo Nessie, interrumpiéndose de repente. Acababa de mirar por la ventana y había visto la limusina que había aparcada al otro lado del seto—. ¿Has llegado en ese vehículo tan enorme?

Bella asintió.

— Edward ha insistido en que lo utilice mientras trabaje para él.

Nessie parecía muy divertida por todo aquello.

—Vaya, ahora sí que viajas con estilo. Parece que no te van mal las cosas.

Sin embargo, Bella se sentía todo lo contrario. Edward estaba metiéndose en su vida. Y en esos momentos, no le importaba si su relación con Edward podía ser buena para el negocio.

—¿Cómo os va a Jacob y a ti?

Nessie hizo un gesto de tristeza.

—En estos momentos, tu hermano parece muy preocupado por el negocio y sigue llegando muy tarde casi todas las noches. Casi me parece que me está evitando. Se comporta como si no fuera él. Bella, no sé lo que le pasa.

Bella tomó la resolución de repasar las cuentas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y se marchó a su casa. El chofer accedió a marcharse a su casa después de que ella acordara una hora para que él pudiera ir a recogerla. Desgraciadamente, aquella noche Bella no pudo dormir. El deseo de Edward de que ella estuviera caliente y feliz en su solitaria y fría cama no dejaba de turbarla. Recordaba el contacto de su imponente cuerpo contra el de ella, la increíble excitación que él le había proporcionado. No hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama, golpeando la almohada constantemente para tratar de encontrar un lugar fresco en el que apoyar su acalorado rostro. Sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo, como si estuviera ardiendo, y estaba tan tensa que cuando el móvil sonó para anunciar que había recibido un mensaje se sobresaltó como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Temiéndose que fuera algo urgente al ser más de las doce, se levantó de la cama rápidamente y fue a comprobar el teléfono.

«Invítame a tu casa. No puedo dormir».

Era Edward.

La ira se apoderó de ella. Le habría gustado responder con algo lleno de rencor, pero no quería que él supiera que estaba despierta. Por eso volvió a meterse en la cama sin responder. El hormigueo que sentía por todo el cuerpo se había calmado y se había visto reemplazado por la vergüenza y la convicción de que tales síntomas eran tan sólo una señal de su débil falta de control. Mientras estaba tumbada, pensando en cómo habría podido responderle, se quedó por fin dormida.

A las ocho de la mañana, Nessie la llamó por teléfono completamente histérica para decirle que Jacob no había regresado a casa la noche anterior. Mientras las dos mujeres estaban hablando para decidir si debían llamar a la policía. Jacob llamó por fin a Nessie al móvil.

—Me tomé unas cuantas copas y me quedé dormido en mi despacho —le confesó su hermano cuando Bella llegó a _Support Systems_ aquella mañana—.Nessie no tenía que haber montado tanto jaleo. Prácticamente se puso en contacto con todas las personas que conocemos para peguntarles si me habían visto…

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Deberías haberla llamado. ¿Es eso lo que haces cuando sales por ahí solo por la noche? ¿Beber en solitario?

La ira hizo que Jacob se sonrojara. Miró con resentimiento a su hermana.

—No da la casualidad de que tengo un grupo de amigos con los que suelo salir. ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos Bella!

Tanya llamó por teléfono y le dijo a Bella que tenía una cita en una boutique justo antes de almorzar. Se le había enviado una copia de su contrato al bufete que se ocupaba de los asuntos legales de _Support Systems_. Bella lo repasó con su abogado y lo firmo. Utilizó lo que le quedaba de mañana para examinar algunas propiedades en el centro de Londres. Retiró algunas de ellas de la lista, revisó su breve presentación y recibió nueva información de dos agentes.

Cuando llegó a la boutique en la limusina.

Tanya ya la estaba esperando. La condujo al exclusivo salón, donde se le tomaron medidas antes de hacer un desfile de fantásticas prendas sólo para ella. La estilista seleccionó los conjuntos más apropiados para cada ocasión y prometió seleccionarle los accesorios correctos para cada uno de ellos. Entonces, le mostró una maravillosa colección de ropa interior para que eligiera lo que más le gustaba. La selección de aquel nuevo guardarropa suponía demasiada extravagancia para Bella.

—¿Se suele exceder Edward a menudo de este modo?

— Edward es único —le respondió Tanya con diplomacia—. Yo jamás he conocido a nadie igual.

Edward telefoneó a Bella y le dijo que la recogería en su apartamento al cabo de un ahora.

—Tengo que mostrarte las propiedades que he seleccionado —protestó ella.

—Las examinaré en la limusina —prometió él.

—Pero, ¿adónde vamos?

—A una joyería. Quiero que lleves diamantes en el estreno al que vamos a ir mañana por la noche.

Con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes. Bella se metió en la limusina con su ordenador portátil en las manos. Los ojos de Edward examinaron el traje pantalón marrón y verde, la camisa blanca y la cinta verde con la que llevaba recogido el cabello. Entonces, frunció el ceño.

—No te has vestido para la ocasión.

—Yo sigo trabajando. Ya habrá tiempo de vestirme elegantemente mañana —replicó Bella.

—Debes de ser la única mujer que he yo he conocido que no siente la necesidad de vestirse bien para irse a comprar unos diamantes.

Bella colocó el ordenador en el espacio que quedaba entre ambos.

—Mira, ¿quieres que vaya a cambiarme? —preguntó, con exasperación.

—No. así tendrá que valer.

—Cuando me viste en ese desfile de modas, creo que te hiciste una idea equivocada sobre mí. Yo soy una mujer trabajadora, que no se preocupa demasiado por su aspecto ni se cambia de ropa varias veces al día. Ni me interesa ni tengo tiempo para eso. Jamás seré la mujer florero a la que tú estás acostumbrado.

—Sin embargo, eres tan hermosa que aun así, destacas entre todas las mujeres que te rodean —murmuró Edward con una convicción que la dejó atónita—. Ahora, muéstrame las propiedades que has seleccionado.

Bella abrió el ordenador. Muy pronto, resultó evidente que Edward no estaba ni impresionado ni interesado en lo que ella había elegido. El orgullo profesional de Bella sufrió un duro golpe. Decidió que volvería a hablar con Tanya.

—Estas propiedades carecen de la capacidad de asombrarme que a ti te sobra —dijo Edward, observándola atentamente para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras. Efectivamente, ella se sonrojó.

—Te prometo que las siguientes que te enseñe sí lo tendrán.

—Acabamos de empezar —comentó él mientras la limusina se detenía frente al establecimiento de un joyero de fama internacional—. Tómate tu tiempo.

Entraron en la joyería. La puerta se cerró con llave inmediatamente detrás de ellos. Eran los únicos clientes del lugar. Les sirvieron champán en copas aflautadas mientras sacaban una selección de maravillosos collares de diamantes para que ella pudiera inspeccionarlos. Jamás se habló de precios. A Edward le gustaba lo mejor y sólo le interesaban los diamantes de la mejor calidad.

—Quítate la chaqueta —le dijo él.

Bella se la quitó y se desabrochó el botón de la camisa para poder abrirla un poco más. Él le puso un hermoso colgante de diamantes engastados alrededor de un zafiro.

—El azul destaca tus ojos —murmuró Edward.

Bella se miró en el espejo. Se sentía hipnotizada por el fulgor de los diamantes alrededor del azul aterciopelado de la piedra central. Le sacaron también unos pendientes a juego.

—¿Te gusta este juego? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella se tocó cuidadosamente el magnífico collar. La verdad era que se sentía tan impresionada, que era incapaz de hablar. No se podía creer que ella pudiera llevar puesto un collar tan bello.

—¿Y a qué mujer no le gustaría? —susurró.

—Tú no eres una mujer cualquiera, Bella —dijo Edward mientras estudiaba el zafiro que yacía en el valle entre los cremosos pechos de ella. Contuvo el aliento, molesto con un deseo sexual que no le daba ni siquiera un momento de paz. Cada vez que miraba a Bella, deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y poseerla. El deseo no había disminuido porque ya se la hubiera llevado a la cama y eso en él era la primera vez. Normalmente, tras la conquista, la familiaridad terminaba con el deseo. Sin embargo, con Bella no ocurría así.

Ella sintió un profundo alivio cuando le quitaron las joyas y las guardaron. La avergonzaba sentirse tan fascinada por aquellas piedras. La tentación había sido más fuerte que ella, algo que nunca le había ocurrido. Jamás hubiera pensado que la riqueza pudiera corromperla, pero no podía evitar sentir un profundo deseo de que llegara el momento en el que pudiera lucir aquellas joyas en público.

—No seas tan puritana —le dijo Edward —. ¿Acaso no te gustan las cosas hermosas?

—Por supuesto que sí —admitió.

—Por cierto, no te pongas tu alianza mañana cuando salgas conmigo —le ordenó él, cambiando abruptamente de tema, mientras salían de establecimiento para meterse en la limusina.

—Eso es asunto mío —replicó ella, furiosa por aquella petición.

—Estás soltera. Un anillo negro de luto sería mucho más apropiado que un artículo de joyería que sugiere que aún estás casada —respondió Edward secamente.

—Haré lo que yo quiera —le espetó ella mientras los dos se acomodaban en la limusina.

—Conmigo no —rugió Edward, agarrándola por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. Harás lo que yo te pida. No pienso aceptar nada que no sea un compromiso al cien por cien por tu parte.

Bella se sentía furiosa, pero sintió miedo por la agresividad del hermoso rostro que la observaba. No obstante, decidió que no se iba a dejar avasallar.

—Haré lo que considere oportuno —repitió. Entonces, apartó la cara de la mano de él con un brusco movimiento.

—¿Aunque sea una estupidez desafiarme?

—Aunque sea una estupidez —confirmó ella. Se negaba a rendirse, aunque las rodillas le temblaban de los nervios.

—¿Sólo porque sí?

—Sí.

—Pero eso no tiene lógica.

Bella lo sabía y no se sentía muy orgullosa de ello. Se marchó a su casa con la convicción de que Edward le estaba haciendo ver cosas sobre sí misma que preferiría no haber descubierto nunca. No sólo era el hecho de desafiarle sin motivo. También había averiguado que ya no era la persona con moralidad intacta que siempre había creído ser. Ya no era indiferente al atractivo de los hermosos diamantes y además, había hecho el ridículo delante de un hombre, y eso le dolía profundamente. No volvería a repetir aquel error.

A la mañana siguiente, se reunió con Tanya en el edificio Cullen y le mostró las propiedades que le había enseñado a Edward. Tanya le mencionó una casa en el centro de Londres que Edward siempre había admirado y le aconsejó ponerse en contacto con el dueño con una generosa oferta. Bella se quedó asombrada por una sugerencia tan osada, pero llegó a la conclusión de que el hecho de empeñarse en adquirir por todos los medios una finca que ni siquiera estaba en venta sería lo que más le gustaría a Edward.

El dueño de la finca en particular era un banquero de Oriente Medio. Bella concertó una reunión con él. Armada con una generosísima oferta que le había sugerido Tanya, fue a ver al dueño y al término de la reunión, consiguió la promesa del propietario de que lo pensaría. Se marchó para acudir a la cita que tenía en un salón de belleza para que le arreglaran el cabello. Aquella noche era el estreno.

Treinta minutos después, llegó a casa muy agobiada. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Edward le llevó los diamantes y el vestido azul y también le dijo que esperaría para acompañarla. El hecho de que Edward le hubiera vuelto a ofrecer el vestido azul le divertía. Evidentemente, era un hombre al que le gustaba salirse con la suya. En aquella ocasión se lo puso. Cuando lo completó con el colgante de zafiro y diamantes, supo que jamás había estado mejor.

En su apartamento, Edward había recibido un informe confidencial sobre Michael Swan y había descubierto que merecía la pena leerlo. El marido muerto al que Bella había convertido en un dios era, por el contrario, muy humano. Se preguntó cuándo se lo diría a ella y se maravilló que nadie se lo hubiera contado antes. Trató de imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ella y, entonces, frunció el ceño. No quería ser el responsable. La verdad le dolería profundamente. ¿De verdad quería ser el hombre que le infligiera tanto dolor y destruyera sus ilusiones románticas?

Se sorprendió por su propia indecisión. El difunto esposo de Bella era su rival y normalmente, en esos casos peleaba para derrotar a la competencia fuera cual fuera el coste. No era propio de él tener dudas. El destino le había dado una ventaja en ese sentido y por supuesto, haría todo lo posible para utilizarla.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

Las cámaras se volvieron locas cuando Bella salió de la limusina y apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de Edward. Durante un instante se quedó completamente inmóvil, casi cegada por los flashes y abrumada por las preguntas que se le hacían desde todas direcciones.

Mientras que el relaciones públicas de Edward se aseguraba de que todo el mundo supiera quién era Bella, él la acompañaba por la alfombra roja hacia la entrada del cine. Se sentía muy orgulloso de tenerla a su lado. Le parecía que se asemejaba a una reina, con aquel vestido azul, el magnífico collar y los pendientes destacando contra la castaña melena que le caía por los hombros. Sin embargo, lo primero en lo que se había fijado cuando fue a recogerla era en que se había quitado la alianza de boda.

Bella agradeció el brazo que Edward le había colocado en la espalda y la facilidad con la que charlaba con todas las celebridades que encontraron en el vestíbulo del cine. La seguridad que demostraba tener en sí mismo se la transmitía a ella y muy pronto, consiguió sonreír y hablar con normalidad. La película era de la clase de largometrajes que ella nunca iba a ver, una de terror. Después de la proyección, intercambiaron puntos de vista sobre lo que acababan de ver y sobre los largometrajes que más les gustaban.

—Eres una acompañante muy entretenida —murmuró Edward.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado hablando. Le resultaba increíble que se hubiera podido relajar de aquella manera en una salida con Edward.

—Jamás voy a ver películas de terror.

—Sin embargo, admite que ésta te ha gustado —comentó él.

—Supongo que así ha sido —admitió ella. Entonces, esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Cuando sonríes de ese modo, provocas que desee besarte, _milaya._

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó ella, pensando en la cantidad de ojos que los estarían observando—. No me gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta en un hombre?

—Alguien inteligente y seguro de sí mismo… —comentó. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso a pensar en Mike.

—¿Sincero?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Fiel?

—Naturalmente —respondió ella levantando una ceja—. Por supuesto, además tendría que amarme.

—No hablas de la pasión.

—Estoy segura de que, si todas las cosas que he mencionado estuvieran presentes, la pasión vendría rodada —replicó Bella.

—Como autoridad en ese campo, tengo que decirte que la pasión no se encuentra tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, ninguna relación podría considerarse completa sin ella.

Bella se sonrojó. Mientras él la ayudaba a entrar en la limusina, se negó a mirarlo. Se recordó que todo aquello era una farsa y que no podía olvidar que él estaba pagando a _Support Systems_ una bonita suma por sus servicios.

—Tú me inspiras una inmensa pasión —confesó Edward, mirándola con ojos ardientes.

—Eso no es suficiente —replicó ella.

Edward inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella y le dio un beso en la sien. Bella se echó a temblar. El aroma de su piel resultaba tan peligrosamente familiar que, en cuestión de segundos, su pensamiento se vio dominado por las traicioneras imágenes que había vivido en la cama con Edward. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la pasión volvió a despertarse dentro de ella de un modo incontrolable. Le hundió los dedos en el cobrizo cabello y tiró de él para que la besara. No podía esperar más. En el instante en el que sus labios se unieron, no experimentó desilusión alguna. Los hábiles movimientos de la lengua de él le proporcionaban precisamente lo que quería y necesitaba. Era lo único que podía satisfacerla. La urgencia que experimentaba su tembloroso cuerpo la dejó atónita y la obligó a apartarse de él.

—No lo siento —susurró—. No quiero esto contigo…

—Claro que lo quieres —replicó él—. Deja de mentirme y de mentirte a ti misma.

—No estoy mintiendo —le espetó ella, con los ojos chocolates tan fríos como el agua helada—. Una vez sí tuve algo que mereció la pena…

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Edward observándola con una dura intensidad que le puso a Bella la piel de gallina—¿Te refieres a tu matrimonio?

—¡No trates de hacer que me sienta avergonzada por seguir valorando lo que tuve una vez y perdí!

Edward la observó atónito. No se podía creer que, una vez más, lo estuviera comparando a él con su despreciable y mentiroso marido. Era un insulto colosal. Decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarla a salir del pasado contándole la verdad.

—Tal vez no perdiste un cuento de hadas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que terminaremos esta conversación en mi apartamento.

—Me gustaría saber ahora mismo lo que quieres decir.

—Creo que lo sabes muy bien, pero te daré las pruebas que demuestran mis palabras en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa. Yo no estoy jugando contigo, _lubimaya._

—¿Las… pruebas?

Cuando estaban en el ascensor que conducía al ático de Edward, él volvió a tomar la palabra.

—He hecho que un detective privado investigara a tu difunto esposo.

—¿Y por qué diablos has hecho eso? —preguntó ella, escandalizada.

—Bueno, hablas tanto de Mike que hiciste que sintiera curiosidad por él.

—¡No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de meterte en mi vida privada y hayas podido violar mi intimidad de ese modo! Es algo repugnante.

—Pues yo creo que, en este caso, ha resultado esclarecedor.

Entraron en el ático. Bella se quedó en el lujoso vestíbulo mientras él desaparecía por una puerta. Decidió seguirlo.

Vio que Edward estaba sacando unos documentos de la caja fuerte.

—¡Mike era un hombre maravilloso! —exclamó ella a la defensiva—. ¡No me importa lo que pueda haber en ese dossier! ¡No pienso cambiar de opinión sobre mi marido! Lo amaba y él me amaba a mí. Nada puede cambiar esos hechos.

Edward le ofreció el dossier.

—No estés tan segura.

Bella tomó la carpeta.

—¿Por qué me los quitas? Ahora son tuyos.

—Debes de estar bromeando. No voy a aceptar algo así, y menos de ti. No soy una de las mujeres que te siguen a todas partes para ver qué pueden sacar. No pienso aceptar nada a lo que no tenga derecho —afirmó ella—. Si pagas a tiempo tus facturas a _Support Systems_, no me deberás nada.

Edward la contempló con apreciación y tomó el teléfono.

—Mi chofer te llevará a tu casa.

Bella se volvió a meter en la limusina. Se sentía como una sonámbula. Volvió a examinar el dossier y tras leerlo una vez más, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Nessie.

—¿Puedo ir a verte? Sé que es muy tarde y lo siento, pero me vendría muy bien hablar contigo —dijo cuando su amiga y cuñada respondió al teléfono.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te lo contaré cuando llegue a tu casa —dijo. Inmediatamente, abrió la pantalla y le pidió al conductor que la llevara a la casa de Jacob y Nessie en vez de a la suya.

—Te vi llegando al estreno por televisión —exclamó Nessie en cuanto le abrió la puerta—. Estabas en la misma alfombra que las estrellas. Estabas guapísima, pero, ¿qué ha pasado con las fantásticas joyas que llevabas puestas?

—Sólo era un préstamo. Se las devolví a Edward —dijo Bella. Entonces, le entregó el dossier a Nessie—. Echa un vistazo a esto y dime qué te parece.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Nessie. Cuando lo abrió y vio el primer párrafo, palideció—. Dios mío. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—De Edward.

Se sentía muy nerviosa. Confiaba plenamente en Nessie. Era inconcebible que ella no hubiera sabido que su hermano había tenido una aventura durante tanto tiempo si era cierto, pues estaban muy unidos.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo ha podido darte esto? —susurró Nessie mientras leía rápidamente las páginas.

—Dime que no es cierto —suplicó.

Cuando Nessie levantó la mirada. Bella sintió náuseas. Tuvo que sentarse en el sofá.

—Ojalá pudiera…

El silencio se apoderó del salón. Bella sintió que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, en lo que todo lo que le resultaba familiar era una amenaza. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga podía mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Mike tuvo una aventura… durante tantos años? ¿Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo?

Nessie asintió. Bella se sintió como si la hubiera atropellado un automóvil. El asentimiento y el silencio de la otra mujer la destrozaron. Nessie era su mejor amiga y la hermana de Mike. Ya no era posible negar los hechos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiso casarse conmigo? No tiene sentido.

—Jessica no quería dejar a su marido y la aventura estaba arruinando la vida de Mike. El quería tener una esposa y una familia propia y no veía futuro alguno con Jessica.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso no me merecía yo que se me advirtiera?

Nessie la miró angustiada y culpable.

—Mike me juró que la relación terminaría antes de casarse contigo y que te sería fiel…

—Pues el hecho de que pasaran un fin de semana juntos en París sólo un par de días antes de la boda no hace que parezca que el fin de la relación fuera muy probable —le espetó ella—. Evidentemente. Mike no podía estar alejado de esa mujer, por lo que dudo que hubiera sido capaz de dejarla por mí.

—Tú lo amabas tanto… Eso lo atrajo hacia ti…

—No. Seamos sinceras sobre lo que atrajo a Mike hacia mí. Yo era joven e ingenua y no conocía ni a sus amigos ni a sus colegas, por lo que no había posibilidad alguna de que hubiera escuchado rumores sobre Jessica y él. No le hice preguntas incómodas ni esperé mucha atención, por lo que eso le convenía también. Nuestra relación fue una mentira, un fraude sórdido y desagradable y yo fui la víctima…

—No… ¡Mike te quería!

—Yo sólo era el instrumento para conseguir sus fines. Iba a convertirme en la abnegada esposa y en la madre de sus hijos mientras él obtenía excitación por otro lado —le espetó Bell con amargura—. Me estaba utilizando. ¿Lo sabe mi hermano también?

—No, Jacob no tenía ni idea, pero creo que tu padre sospechaba algo —admitió Nessie, muy apesadumbrada—. Me has preguntado por qué no te lo dije. Estabas loca por mi hermano y él te estaba ofreciendo lo que parecías desear. Yo pensé que sería bueno para él y que le daría la oportunidad de ser feliz. Sinceramente creí que él también te daría a ti la felicidad.

—Supongo que, de no ser por todo esto, no me habría ofrecido matrimonio nunca —musitó Bella, pensando en la adolescente no demasiado atractiva que ella había sido.

—Quédate aquí con nosotros esta noche —le suplicó Nessie—. Estás destrozada por todo esto. Edward Cullen es un completo canalla por haberte dado este dossier.

—Yo no lo creo. Sean cuales sean los motivos de Edward para haberme dado esto, ya iba siendo hora de que yo supiera la verdad. Ojalá tú al menos hubieras tenido el valor de decírmelo todo después de que Mike muriera —replicó. Con eso, se puso de pie—. Gracias por la oferta, pero quiero irme a mi casa y asimilar todo esto en privado.

Cuando regresó de nuevo a la limusina. Bella temblaba violentamente. Estaba a punto de perder la compostura. Las lágrimas le atenazaban la garganta. El hombre al que había amado jamás había correspondido su amor. Mike le había mentido. Su relación no había sido más que una farsa que una mujer más experimentada podría haber adivinado. Mike no había tenido deseo alguno de acostarse con ella porque Jessica aún formaba parte de su vida. Recordó el día en que le tocó el cabello y le preguntó si había pensado alguna vez en teñírselo de rubio. ¿Y quién tenía el cabello rubio? La ira se apoderó de ella. Recordó a lady Jessica el día del entierro, del brazo de su esposo. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, cayéndole sobre los hombros de su elegante abrigo negro.

Bella se apretó las húmedas manos contra las mejillas. Su mejor amiga había permanecido al margen, observando cómo se casaba con un hombre que estaba enamorado de la esposa de otro hombre. Se sentía traicionada por Renesmee.

De repente, la puerta de la limusina se abrió y vio que había llegado a casa. Cuando subió, vio su rostro en el espejo del recibidor y se asustó. Las lágrimas le habían corrido todo el maquillaje y parecía más bien un cadáver de la película de terror que había visto acompañada de Edward. Su atención se centró en la fotografía que había de Mike y ella colgada de la pared. La agarró con fuerza y la estampó contra el suelo, haciendo mil pedazos el cristal. Aquel estallido de violencia en ella la turbó profundamente. Jamás hubiera esperado antes una reacción así en ella. Estaba observando los trozos de cristal cuando sonó el timbre.

Edward golpeó la puerta con fuerza cuando vio que Bella no respondía al timbre. El alivio se apoderó de él cuando finalmente ésta se abrió.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —confesó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Y cómo creíste que podría estar? —le preguntó Bella—. ¿Estás contento?

Edward cerró la puerta y entró en el vestíbulo. Vio el cristal roto sobre el suelo y la fotografía bocabajo. La reconoció inmediatamente y sintió un júbilo indescriptible ante tal demostración de ira.

—No quería hacerte daño —dijo.

—Y no me lo has hecho —proclamó ella.

Sin embargo. Edward vio cómo la conmoción por la noticia que acababa de recibir aún se le reflejaba en el rostro.

—Necesitas un trago de vodka.

—No. estoy bien. ¡Te aseguro que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que yo vuelva a representar el papel de viuda desconsolada! —exclamó Bella. Sin poder contenerse. Edward extendió los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo—. ¡El muy canalla! —añadió, sollozando—. Yo estaba tan enamorada de él… Creía que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

—No se merecía tu amor.

—¡Ni lo quería ni lo necesitaba! —exclamó Bella—. ¡Ni siquiera me quería ni me necesitaba a mí! Yo simplemente era una sustituía para la mujer a la que sí amaba y que no podía tener.

Edward evitaba las escenas con las mujeres como si fueran la peste y por lo tanto, no podía creer que se encontrara en aquella situación. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible permanecer alejado de ella. Cuando se le pasó por la cabeza que la desolación podría empujar a Bella a cometer una locura, tuvo que ir a buscarla y no tenía intención de volver a dejarla sola hasta que estuviera convencido de que se encontraba bien. En aquellos momentos, distaba mucho de estarlo. Estaba sollozando contra su pecho, con el abandono de una niña desconsolada. Le apartó los rizos de la húmeda frente con una mano y se sacó el teléfono móvil con la otra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te voy a llevar a casa conmigo. No pienso dejarte aquí sola.

—Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

—Y yo también, pero eso no significa que nos tenga que gustar —dijo Edward. Con eso, volvió a abrir la puerta y la empujó hacia el ascensor.

—Tengo un aspecto lamentable y no pienso volver a acostarme contigo…

—Vaya, sí que eres sincera —susurró Edward —. Al menos, espera a que yo te lo pida.

Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Entonces, volvió a acordarse de Mike y la alegría se esfumó.

—Yo siempre fui plato de segunda mesa para él —musitó—. Según lo que me contó su hermana, sólo se conformó conmigo porque Jessica jamás quiso dejar a su esposo. Todo lo que yo creía saber sobre él era mentira. Incluso la invitó a nuestra boda con su esposo. Él siempre hablaba como si fuera tan respetable y estaba liado con la esposa de otro hombre y engañándome a mí durante todo nuestro compromiso.

—Deja de torturarte. Todo eso y tu matrimonio, terminó hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero yo creía que me amaba… Eso significaba tanto para mí. Durante el instituto, yo era alta, delgaducha y desgarbada. No le interesaba a ninguno de los chicos…

—Pues ahora se tirarían de los pelos si te vieran —le dijo Edward. Entonces, cuando vio a los _paparazzi_ en la puerta del edificio, apretó la cabeza de Bella contra su hombro para protegerla. Les hizo una señal a sus guardaespaldas para que les quitaran de encima a los fotógrafos.

—Me apuesto algo a que tú eras muy popular en el colegio —comentó Bella, cuando por fin estuvieron a salvo en el interior de la limusina.

Edward comenzó a servir unas copas del minibar. Le entregó un vaso de vodka muy frío.

—No. Mi padre se dedicaba a hacer préstamos no muy legales y la mayoría de la gente lo despreciaba. Mi abuelo se avergonzaba de él y yo también —admitió. Se preguntó por qué le estaba contando algo que hasta aquel momento, ni siquiera había admitido ante sí mismo.

Bella se tomó el vodka de un trago e, inmediatamente, estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando el abrasador líquido se abrió paso por la garganta, provocándole al mismo tiempo lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó, antes de que de Edward la golpeara con fuerza entre los omóplatos para que pudiera volver a respirar.

—Muy bien por no tomártelo a traguitos, pero ni siquiera me has dado tiempo a hacer un brindis.

Bella aún seguía pensando en lo que él le había dicho.

—¿Por qué te sentías más unido a tu abuelo?

—Viví con él hasta que murió cuando yo tenía nueve años. Mi padre no quería saber nada de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya estaba casado y tenía tres hijos cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada. Mi abuelo Carlisle me acogió y me crió en contra de los deseos de mi padre. Creo que mi abuelo lo vio como su segunda oportunidad de ser padre.

—Mi madre murió un día después de que yo naciera de un ataque al corazón —confesó Bella, tras aceptar que Edward volviera a llenarle la copa. Entonces, la levantó para brindar—. Por un nuevo y mejor entendimiento entre nosotros. Mi padre tampoco pudo sentir mucho afecto por mí después de que mi madre muriera. Jamás tuvo el menor interés por mí ni por mis logros. Yo sobraba. Mi hermano era importante para él porque era un niño…

—Tal vez por eso te casaste con un hombre mayor.

—No hay nada tan sencillo. Me enamoré de Mike. Nada más.

—Pero ahora vas a superarlo —afirmó Edward.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Bella permitió que Edward la ayudara a salir de la limusina y la envolviera en su chaqueta. Aquella inesperada galantería le hizo sonreír. El gesto le había agradado profundamente.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

Entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron al ascensor. Una vez dentro, Bella comprobó que los dos tragos de vodka le estaban provocando un ligero mareo. Sabía que no debía estar con Edward. Podía ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Sin embargo, se sorprendía de que él quisiera estar con ella cuando estaba de tan mal humor, y tampoco quería estar a solas con sus deprimentes pensamientos.

—Quiero que me enseñes tu apartamento —le dijo, decidida a concentrarse en el trabajo para evitar caer en la tentación. Entonces, arrojó la chaqueta sobre una silla—. Esto me ayudará a la hora de buscar la clase de casa que te conviene.

—Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras —dijo él. Vio que ella se quitaba los zapatos de tacón en el vestíbulo y daba unos pasos torpes que estuvieron a punto de hacer que chocara contra una estatua —El vodka pega bastante. Ahora deberías comer algo.

Los recuerdos seguían atacando a Bella. Estaba recordando cómo Mike la había apartado, sin darle explicación alguna de por qué no quería tener relaciones íntimas con ella.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Si un hombre no quiere acostarse contigo, o es gay o tiene a otra mujer —anunció de repente, con la convicción de alguien que ha llevado a cabo una deducción asombrosa—. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

—Deja de pensar en Mike… ¡Estás conmigo!

—Bueno, tú no tienes ese problema. _Tú _jamás dejas de intentar que yo me meta en la cama contigo.

—Necesitas comer algo —le dijo Edward mientras la empujaba al salón, donde una selección impresionante de aperitivos, fríos y calientes, los estaba esperando. Le colocó un plato en la mano y le dijo lo que era todo, dado que todos los platos eran rusos. Bella se decidió por _blinis_ calientes y caviar, algo que estaba decidida a probar al menos una vez en su vida.

—Necesito otro vodka —anunció.

—Lo siento, pero mi objetivo es que no te caigas redonda —le dijo Edward —. Creo que ya has tomado bastante alcohol.

—Vaya… jamás te consideré un buen tipo —replicó ella, sorprendida por lo escrupuloso que se había vuelto Edward de repente.

—Y no lo soy, pero sí soy el que te dio ese dossier.

Bella no podía decirle que se lo agradecía porque, cada vez que pensaba en ello, era como si alguien la apuñalara con un cuchillo y le arrebatara otro puñado de hermosos recuerdos del pasado. Lo peor aún era que las pequeñas inconsistencias iban encajando poco a poco.

Mientras recorría el salón, admirando las vistas espectaculares de Londres que se divisaban desde el ático de Edward, vio su rostro en el espejo y estuvo a punto de morirse de vergüenza. ¿Cómo había podido olvidársele que llevaba el maquillaje completamente corrido?

—Necesito asearme un poco… ¡estoy horrible! —exclamó.

Edward le indicó dónde estaba el cuarto de baño, que era prácticamente tan grande como todo su apartamento y equipado a la perfección. Allí, se lavó la cara y se limpió antes de retocarse un poco el maquillaje. Después de todo, estar algo deprimida no significaba que tuviera que descuidar su aspecto, en especial con un hombre tan guapo como Edward cerca de ella…


	8. Chapter 8

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

—Voy a echar un vistazo por tu apartamento ahora —le informó Bella a Edward. —Se trata simplemente de un espacio funcional, que adquirí porque su localización me resultaba conveniente.

Bella miró a su alrededor con interés. Sin embargo, lo que despertaba más curiosidad en ella era el dormitorio principal. Al ver la enorme cama, tuvo que contener la respiración. Edward la observaba atentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella se sentó en la cama y observó el espejo que había en techo.

—El cliché de todo playboy —comentó—. ¿Es ésa la razón de que te hayas esforzado tanto por hacerte tan rico? ¿Pensando en todas las mujeres hermosas que tu situación económica pondría a tu alcance?

Edward se sonrojó ligeramente. Estaba tan hermosa con aquel vestido azul…

—No. Quería ser rico para que nadie pudiera volver a aprovecharse de mí.

Bella guardó silencio. Por lo que parecía, Edward había contado con muy poco amor y afecto en su infancia. No era de extrañar que se hubiera convertido en un adulto tan duro y cruel, que creía que no tenía necesidad de vínculos que se basaran en sentimientos más profundos y que prefiriera ganar dinero para ser feliz.

Investigó los botones que había sobre la pared, encendiendo y apagando las luces y bajando su intensidad, abriendo y cerrando las cortinas y dejando al descubierto una enorme televisión u ocultarla de nuevo. Se echó a reír.

—Me estoy comportando como si fuera una niña a la que sientan por primera vez delante del teclado de un ordenador.

Edward atravesó la estancia y se acercó a la cama.

—No es riendo como te he imaginado sobre este colchón.

—Te aseguro que no me volverás a dar vodka —predijo ella. Edward se sentó en la cama al lado de ella—. Me gusta mirarte —comentó—, pero eso es sólo sexo, ¿verdad?

—A mí también me gusta mirarte a ti… —susurró él, apartándole suavemente el cabello de la frente.

Su voz tenía una entonación extraña. Bella lo miró fijamente y, de repente, lo deseó de un modo tan fuerte que casi le dolía.

—Bésame —le dijo.

—En ruso, mi respuesta tendrá que ser _ttyet._

—¿No? —replicó Bella, traduciendo la negativa de Edward —. ¿Por el contrato que hemos firmado?

—Que se vaya a tomar vientos el contrato —susurró él. Entonces, con la yema del dedo índice comenzó a acariciarle el labio inferior y a deslizárselo dentro de la boca cuando ella la abría.

Como castigo por torturarla de aquel modo, Bella se lo mordió. Entonces, él lo retiró rápidamente.

—Venga, déjate de tonterías y metámonos en la cama.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan dominante?

—Lo aprendí de ti. Así consigo lo que quiero.

—Cuando estabas sobria, dijiste que no querías esto _lubimaya._

—Me parece que lo que ocurre es que te estás vengando. Yo te rechacé y ahora tú me estás rechazando a mí porque ves que estoy desesperada —exclamó ella.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas lo equivocada que estás?

Edward la tumbó sobre la cama y la miró fijamente. Entonces, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la entrepierna para demostrárselo.

Bella parpadeó con fuerza ante una demostración de deseo tan gráfica. Acarició suavemente la erección a través de la suave tela de los pantalones.

—Oh… —susurró, con femenina satisfacción.

—Me estás torturando —gruñó Edward.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —confesó Bella. Entonces se tumbó sobre él para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones.

Edward se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse. Ella lo observó sintiendo cómo el calor iba estimulando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo al ver a un hombre tan excitado y tan atlético delante de ella. Entonces, cuando sintió que la impaciencia de él la hacía sentirse como la mujer más deseable del mundo, decidió que no había nada que no hubiera hecho por él. Aunque le faltaba experiencia, el entusiasmo lo compensaba todo. Besó y acarició el liso vientre de Edward. Le encantaba tocarlo y le excitaba mucho que él gimiera de placer y se echara a temblar con sus caricias.

—Ven aquí —le dijo él con urgencia. La colocó contra él para poder reclamar los jugosos labios con una pasión que la volvía loca—. Eres la prueba viviente de que las fantasías se pueden hacer realidad.

—Me gustaría que no me dijeras esas cosas si no las sientes de verdad —le advirtió.

—Y tú no cambies otra vez cuando salgas de mi cama —la amonestó él.

—Sí, jefe —comentó ella, riendo, mientras dejaba que Edward le desabrochara el vestido. Entonces, su rostro reflejó una cómica expresión de vergüenza.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Edward.

—Me voy a acostar con un cliente —respondió ella, horrorizada.

—Aún no lo has hecho, pero me mantiene vivo esa esperanza…

Tiró suavemente de ella hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a desabrocharle el sujetador. Cuando soltó la prenda, subió las manos inmediatamente a los senos para agarrárselos con fuerza y emitir un primitivo gruñido de satisfacción. Entonces, apretó los labios contra el suave cuello sin dejar de estimular los pezones rosados con hábiles dedos.

—Creo que no te vas a sentir desilusionado —musitó ella, casi sin aliento. Sólo pensar en el placer que estaba a punto de experimentar le provocó un intenso calor.

Edward la tumbó sobre las almohadas, como si se tratara de un artista colocando un tentador objeto de arte. La recorrió de arriba abajo con sus espectaculares ojos negros, haciendo que ella reconociera sin duda alguna la fuerza de su deseo.

—Me encantaría tenerte en la cama durante al menos una semana. Por lo tanto, el trato es… —susurró. Comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo, dejándole un rastro de besos sobre la caldeada piel. Cuando llegó al ombligo, se lo estimuló con la lengua—. El trato es que, antes de que yo vaya más allá, tú accederás a estar aquí conmigo todas las noches…

—¿Toda la semana? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de acariciarle el cobrizo cabello.

—Sí, toda la semana y cada noche durante dos semanas —enfatizó él.

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Y si digo que no?

Edward deslizó una mano sobre el muslo de Bella y comenzó a acariciar con un dedo la parte más sensible de todo su cuerpo, provocándole una respuesta inmediata.

—Si dices que no, tendrás que marcharte ahora mismo de esta cama…

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Me estás chantajeando con el sexo? Edward describió un erótico círculo de insoportables sensaciones. Ella meneó las caderas y lanzó un gemido de súplica que le resultó imposible contener.

—Sí. Es una novedad estar con una mujer a la que no se la puede comprar con diamantes. Bueno, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Sí… Tiene que ser que sí—. Gritó su respuesta llena de frustración. No podía resistirse a él.

Edward le separó los muslos y apretó la boca contra el vientre. Bella tembló al sentir el contacto de los labios y la lengua sobre la piel. Recordó que poco antes se había sentido una mujer traicionada y se maravilló de estar en la cama de Edward, completamente feliz. A medida que la exploración de él fue alcanzando un espacio más íntimo, la sorpresa inicial dio paso a una completa excitación. Protestó, pero él la ignoró. Dejó de pensar. Dejó de discutir. Todos sus sentidos se habían centrado de repente en el sensible corazón de su feminidad. El exquisito tormento de sensaciones era casi insoportable… La excitación de Bella fue subiendo cada vez más hasta que las primeras oleadas del orgasmo empezaron a asaltarla y se convirtieron por fin en un huracán de dulce placer que la transportó hasta lo más alto y le hizo gritar el nombre de Edward.

—Y ahora me toca a mí —susurró él. La levantó y le dio la vuelta, colocándola de rodillas delante de él.

Tras agarrarle con fuerza las caderas, la penetró con una fuerza irresistible. Ella gimió ante aquella violenta entrada, pero empezó a gozar con cada uno de los movimientos. Edward colocó las manos por debajo de ella para acariciarle los pechos y acrecentar así el placer. Las potentes embestidas resultaban tremendamente excitantes y ella estaba en un estado de estimulación extrema, completamente fuera de control. Edward la condujo a un potente clímax que la hizo desmoronarse sobre la cama. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor por tanta excitación. Su cuerpo, exhausto por completo, se dejó llevar…

Edward le dio la vuelta y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos. Entonces, la besó hasta dejarla sin sentido. Como aún le costaba volver a respirar con normalidad, ella respondió abrazándolo con fuerza y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Los sentimientos se estaban apoderando de ella de una manera tal, que no podía definirlos ni contenerlos. La pasión de Edward la excitaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser, pero lo que la hacía aferrarse a él era que entre sus brazos se sentía especial y segura.

Edward se tensó. No había esperado afecto por parte de Bella, pero ella se estaba acurrucando a él como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. El no tardaría en levantarse de la cama para ir a darse una ducha y refrescarse, pero, mientras tanto, dejaría que ella lo abrazara todo lo que quisiera. Estaba completamente seguro de que, mientras estuviera besándolo y abrazándolo a él, no pensaba en el mentiroso de Mike.

Bella gozaba con el contacto del cuerpo de Edward. En el momento en el que un recuerdo de su difunto marido amenazaba con colarse dentro de ella, lo bloqueaba y se decía que iba a seguir adelante con su vida. Por fin. Suponía que embarcarse inmediatamente en una aventura con un playboy era una manera muy poco apropiada de hacerlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Cuando Edward la miraba o la tocaba, no parecía tener opción alguna. De repente, algo por lo que se había preguntado antes regresó a su pensamiento. La curiosidad la empujó a aclarar la cuestión.

—Cuando me hablaste de tu padre y de tu abuelo, no mencionaste ni una sola vez a tu madre —comentó ella.

Edward se tensó y se apartó de ella.

—No, no lo hice, pero no suelo hablar de mi pasado —gruñó.

—Yo tampoco quería hablar del amor de mi difunto marido por otra mujer —replicó ella, sin dudarlo—, pero nadie respetó mi intimidad.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de censura. No estaba acostumbrado a responder preguntas incómodas.

—Voy a darme una ducha.

—Haz que Tanya me prepare un listado de los temas que debo evitar. Si no, volveré a meter la pata —replicó ella, muy molesta por la actitud de él—. Te estás comportando como si fueras un miembro de la realeza al que se hubiera ofendido.

Edward se dio una ducha. Muy enojado, recordó que había pensado que Bella lo acompañara en la ducha, pero ella lo había estropeado todo con sus indiscretas preguntas. ¿Cómo podía ser él un miembro de la realeza si en el pasado había sabido muy bien lo que era pasar hambre y frío? Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a saber Bella que no debía preguntarle por aquello cuando no sabía nada de su pasado? El había hecho lo mismo con el pasado de ella sin pedir permiso.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que se estaba siendo sensiblera, pero el día había sido largo y agotador. Lo único que le faltaba era saber que acababa de mantener relaciones íntimas con un hombre que la apartaba de su lado cada vez que infringía sus reglas.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Edward apareció en el umbral. Tenía el cabello y el cuerpo empapados de agua.

—Vente conmigo a la ducha y te contaré lo que quieres saber, _lubimaya moya…_

Bella sonrió. Se preguntó si él pensaba que más sexo era la respuesta todos los problemas y admitió que probablemente así era. No le importó. Se levantó de la cama y, aunque a ella le suponía un desafío andar desnuda por la habitación delante de él, lo hizo con la cabeza bien alta.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo —susurró él antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la ducha con él.

La poderosa masculinidad que emanaba de su cuerpo excitaba a Bella más allá de lo soportable. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se estiró. Entonces, se besaron de nuevo apasionadamente. Rápida y fácilmente, Edward prendió de nuevo en ella el fuego de la pasión. La potente erección le golpeaba suavemente el vientre. Entonces, él la levantó un poco más y, tras agarrarla con fuerza por las caderas, la sostuvo contra él.

—Y eso que me habías prometido una ducha…

—No puedo dejar de desearte, Bella… una vez no me basta…

Bella se preguntó por qué se quejaba cuando le gustaba y mucho, cuando gozaba sabiendo que tenía ese poder sobre él. Edward la estaba besando con pasión y, entonces, la tumbó sobre las toallas que había tirado sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, tras comprobar que ella estaba preparada, la soltó de nuevo con impaciencia y regresó al dormitorio.

—Necesito un preservativo…

A pesar de la espera que eso suponía, Bella agradeció que él no estuviera dispuesto a correr riesgo alguno. Cuando regresó, retomó las caricias donde las había dejado, ocupándose de pezones y de la húmeda entrepierna con boca y manos. Bella comenzó a ronronear de puro placer. Entonces, Edward se tumbó sobre ella y le provocó un placer aún más exquisito. Después de que ambos quedaran saciados, la agarró con fuerza y ella cerró los ojos, tan casada y exhausta que podría haberse quedado dormida allí mismo.

—No sé quién es mi madre. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. No sé nada sobre ella —admitió él.

—Eso debe de haber sido muy duro para ti…

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró. Entonces, vio que los ojos de Bella se habían llenado de lágrimas. Le secó la mejilla con un dedo, sin poder comprender cómo ella podría estar sufriendo tanto por él.

—Soy un tipo duro. Estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Te abandonaron?

—No. Mi abuelo me acogió. Era diplomático y tuvo que ser bastante imaginativo para poder registrar mi nacimiento cuando me llevó de vuelta a la Unión Soviética. El nombre que había en mi certificado de nacimiento era falso y me dijo que me lo explicaría todo cuando yo fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo. Desgraciadamente para mí, murió repentinamente y se llevó mi secreto a la tumba.

—No importa quién te trajo a este mundo… eres tú quien importa.

—¡El pensamiento bueno del día! —se burló Edward. Entonces, la miró y vio que estaba muy pálida y que tenía profundas ojeras en el rostro—. Estás agotada…

—Hmm… —musitó ella.

No recordaba nada más. Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido familiar de su teléfono móvil.

—No hagas caso —susurró Edward, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Bella estaba muy cómoda. Habría querido hacer precisamente lo que él le pedía, pero su conciencia se lo impedía.

—No puedo. Seguramente será Nessie. Estaba muy disgustada cuando me marché de su casa anoche —suspiró.

Se separó de Edward y se levantó. Tenía el teléfono en el minúsculo bolsito que acompañaba al vestido. Efectivamente, la llamada era de Nessie. Devolverla sólo le llevó un momento. Cómo eran sólo las seis y media de la mañana, se sorprendió mucho de que el tema de la conversación fuera el trabajo. El señor Bin Hashim, el banquero de Oriente Medio que era el dueño de la casa que estaba tratando de adquirir para Edward, había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella la noche anterior para concertar una cita con ella aquella mañana muy temprano. Era muy importante que no faltara a aquella cita. Si no, Bin Hashim se ofendería.

—¡Tengo una cita y ni siquiera tengo ropa que ponerme! —exclamó. Entonces, contempló horrorizada su aspecto en el espejo.

—Haré que te traigan ropa. Quiero que te quedes y que desayunes conmigo.

—No puedo. Es mi trabajo —respondió ella, sin dejar lugar a dudas de su urgencia por marcharse.

—Mañana por la noche voy a celebrar aquí una gran fiesta y tú vas a ser mi anfitriona. ¿No es eso también trabajo?

—La cita que tengo a primera hora es muy importante —insistió ella.

Edward ya había tomado el teléfono que tenía al lado de la cama para dictar a alguien una serie de instrucciones en ruso. Extendió una mano y dijo:

—Vuelve a la cama.

—No puedo…

—Me conformo tan sólo con abrazarte, _lubimaya…_

—¿Aunque no me pueda quedar a desayunar? —preguntó Bella, que ya se estaba peinando con furia el cabello en el cuarto de baño.

—Si no lo haces, me enfadaré.

En menos de media hora, llevaron un traje completamente nuevo al apartamento de Edward. Ella se puso el traje pantalón negro y la camisa de seda azul rápidamente. Edward, magnífico como siempre con un traje azul de raya diplomática, que llevaba con camisa oscura y corbata clara, la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo.

—Te veré en mi despacho a las once —le dijo muy secamente—. Si no te presentas, te despediré.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward. No seas tan poco razonable…

—Las peticiones corteses son una pérdida de tiempo contigo.

El mayordomo acababa de abrir la puerta del ático para que entrara Tanya. La hermosa y elegante rubia entró con un maletín y los saludó a ambos. Bella se sentía muy avergonzada por el hecho de que la mujer la encontrara en el apartamento de Edward a aquellas horas de la mañana, una sensación acentuada por la evidente tensión que había en el aire y que vio que la otra mujer captaba.

—Hasta luego —le dijo a Edward. No quería despedirse de un modo más personal al tener una espectadora presente. Además, no le apetecía aclarar que cuando había dicho «luego», era mucho más tarde de lo que Edward había imaginado.

Tanya dijo algo en ruso y Edward tradujo inmediatamente.

—Los _paparazzi_ están esperando fuera.

El rostro de Bella enrojeció. El hecho de que todo el mundo se enterara de que había pasado la noche con Edward le resultaba desolador. En el mundo de Edward, la privacidad parecía ser algo completamente imposible.

El equipo de seguridad de Edward se encargó de meterla sana y salva en el coche que la esperaba. Mientras se dirigía a su cita con el banquero se torturó despreciándose a sí misma. Siempre había sido una mujer a la que le había gustado controlar su propio destino y se había embarcado sin pensarlo bien en una aventura con un hombre que estaba demostrando poseer un turbador deseo por controlar cada minuto de su día. Se sentía furiosa con Edward por ello y tenía intención de hacérselo saber. El señor Bin Hashim había decidido vender la casa, lo que mejoró el estado de ánimo de Bella, pero sólo hasta que llegó a _Support Systems_. Allí, su hermano le arrojó una revista encima de la mesa y le preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Bella apretó los labios al ver una foto suya con Edward en la que resultaba evidente la desolación que había en su rostro. La instantánea había sido tomada en el exterior del edificio de su apartamento la noche anterior.

—No fue Edward el que me disgustó…

—Sé que ya sabes que Mike era un canalla. Nessie por fin me ha contado la verdad, pero, ¿no te parece que estás buscándote problemas yéndote de rebote con Edward Cullen?

—Pensé que estarías encantado, dado que estarías convencido de que es estupendo para nuestro negocio.

—No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Mientras abandonaba su despacho para reunirse con Edward, Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de su hermano. Aunque habían pasado ya seis años desde el fallecimiento de Mike, suponía que la frase de Jacob definía perfectamente su situación. Dolida y humillada por la verdad de su relación con Mike, se había vuelto loca cuando Edward la había convertido en el centro de sus atenciones.

Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que no tenía ingenuas expectativas sobre Edward Bella le sirvió de rápido consuelo. Sabía que no tenía futuro de ninguna clase con él. Era consciente de que a Edward sólo le interesaba una breve relación con ella y que, luego, probablemente antes de finales de mes, sería historia. Seguramente no era coincidencia que él hubiera especificado que pasara las noches de dos semanas con él. ¿Era ése el tiempo que iba a durar su interés por ella? Había madurado mucho desde Mike. Bajo ningún concepto se enamoraría locamente de Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

Condujeron a Bella a presencia de Edward en el momento en el que llegó al último piso del edificio de Cullen Industries. Pasaban quince minutos de las once. —Llegas tarde —dijo él.

—Estoy aquí. No seas exagerado —replicó Bella—. Y creo que te encantará que yo me haya esforzado tanto por mantener la cita que tenía a primera hora de la mañana. Ha sido en beneficio tuyo.

Edward observó en silencio cómo ella sacaba las fotografías de la propiedad en la pantalla de su portátil. El frunció el ceño en cuanto reconoció el edificio.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—¿Que te gustaba mucho esta casa? Gracias a Tanya. Me lo contó, me sugirió un precio y me sugirió la táctica. Me ayudó mucho.

Edward se quedó muy impresionado por la sinceridad y por la actitud de Bella. Sabía cómo relacionarse y estaba dispuesta a compartir los halagos y las recompensas de un resultado positivo.

—Si quieres esa casa, es tuya —anunció Bella—. Si quieres, estás invitado a ir a verla esta misma tarde.

—Claro que iré, pero ya sé que quiero esa casa. Estuve en una fiesta que se celebró allí en una ocasión. La celebró el anterior dueño después de haber llevado a cabo una profunda renovación de la mansión.

Bella le explicó el número de habitaciones que tenía, el enorme garaje y la piscina cubierta que había en el sótano.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —afirmó Edward.

Tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas y tiró de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos—. Estoy muy contento.

Bella le miró a los ojos y se estremeció. De repente, hasta el hecho de respirar con normalidad le resultaba un desafío. La sexualidad de alto voltaje que emanaba de él la asaltaba. Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que ella compartiera unas intimidades con Edward que jamás habría imaginado que podría compartir con ningún hombre. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas y sintió una oleada de calor en el bajo vientre. Las piernas le temblaban.

—Tú me deseas, _lubimaya…_

Bella apartó la mirada y dio un paso atrás.

—Prefiero que mantengamos nuestra relación fuera de este despacho —dijo—. Me hace sentir incómoda.

—A mí no me gustan ni las reglas ni las restricciones —replicó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero hay un modo correcto y otro incorrecto de hacer las cosas y a mí me gustaría ser sensata.

—La pasión ha de cuidarse…

—En privado. Este es un lugar demasiado público. Bueno, háblame de la fiesta de mañana por la noche.

—Tanya ha hecho una lista de invitados —dijo Edward entregándole un pequeño dossier—. Creo que también te ha concertado algunas citas.

Mientras Edward utilizaba el teléfono, Bella sentía ganas de hacer rechinar los dientes de pura frustración. El hecho de obedecer los requerimientos de Edward estaba empezando a suponer un trabajo de veinticuatro horas al día. La información de utilidad sobre varios importantes invitados se complementaba con un listado para realizarse tratamientos de belleza que amenazaban con robarle gran parte del día siguiente.

Bella dejó el dossier sobre el escritorio de Edward con un golpe seco.

—No puedo hacer todo lo que tú quieres que haga y seguir trabajando al mismo tiempo. ¡No hay suficientes horas en el día! Eres un hombre muy poco razonable. Me niego en redondo a que me hagas sentir como si fuera una mantenida. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que pasarme el día dejando que me acicalen como si fuera un caniche antes de que se me pueda ver a tu lado en público.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

Ella lo miró llena de frustración.

—¡Te estás adueñando de toda mi vida!

—¿De verdad? Pero si te marchaste de mi cama esta mañana a las seis y media y ni siquiera te quedaste a desayunar…

—Y sigues enfadado por ello aunque iba a reunirme con el dueño de la casa que quieres comprar —afirmó ella, acaloradamente—. ¿Te parece eso a ti un comportamiento razonable?

Edward agarró una de las manos de Bella y utilizó su fuerza para tirar de ella.

—Te deseo a mi lado, _milaya moya_. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada, pero…

—En cuanto a las citas en los salones de belleza y la ropa, es porque no quiero que te sientas inadecuada al lado de mis elegantes invitados. Hasta la fecha, ni siquiera has estado en tu casa el tiempo suficiente como para que te puedan entregar tu nuevo vestuario —le recordó Edward —. Te exiges demasiado a ti misma. Dales las llaves de tu casa a Tanya y ella lo organizará todo en tu nombre.

Bella se sentía incómoda, como si el suelo que una vez ella había pisado tan firmemente bajo los pies hubiera desaparecido, dejándola tambaleándose al borde de un abismo. Edward no estaba permitiendo que ella reforzara su independencia. No le estaba dando espacio.

Suavemente, le estaba masajeando con los pulgares la parte interna de las muñecas. Su cuerpo estaba despertando y los latidos del corazón se le habían ido acelerando poco a poco. Su cerebro le decía que diera un paso atrás y que se alejara de él como había hecho antes, pero sus respuestas físicas eran más fuertes. Se sentía tan hipnotizada como un conejo que se queda cegado por los faros de un coche. Colocó una mano contra el duro torso de Edward y se apoyó en él.

El evocador aroma de su piel la golpeó como si fuera una descarga de adrenalina e hizo que el deseo se despertara dentro de ella con la velocidad de un cohete. Quería acercarse a él, sentir la boca sobre la suya, su peso sobre el cuerpo…

Edward la estaba observando con una profunda satisfacción. Se preguntó por qué tenía que resistirse de aquella manera cuando otras mujeres se peleaban entre sí por acercarse a él.

—Deja de oponerte…

—Tengo que hacerlo. Debo tener mi propia vida, mi propio espacio…

Edward le enredó los dedos en el cabello. Bella sintió que el aliento se le ahogaba en la garganta y que el deseo se apoderaba de ella salvajemente. El le cubrió la boca con la suya, dejando que la lengua penetrara ávidamente en el húmedo interior.

—Aquí no… —protestó ella.

Edward levantó su arrogante cabeza. La deseaba. No podía dejar de tocarla ni de pensar en ella. Con el fuego reflejado en los ojos, la tomó en brazos y se acercó a su butaca. Una vez allí, se sentó con ella encima.

— Edward …

—No soy de piedra… —susurró él, tras colocarle un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio.

Plenamente consciente del estado de excitación sexual de Edward, Bella se dejó llevar por un beso que le encendió cada célula de la piel con pura pasión. Comenzó a acariciarle la mandíbula muy suavemente… El aroma que emanaba de su piel y el sensual tacto le aceleró el pulso. Mientras él iba desabrochándole la camisa, Bella recordaba la noche que habían pasado juntos. Él la había despertado en un par de ocasiones. Entonces, como en el presente, su desbocada masculinidad la había vuelto completamente loca.

Edward la obligó a reclinarse para tener mejor acceso al pezón rosado que había dejado al descubierto. Al verse, Bella sintió que la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. Se levantó inmediatamente de su regazo y comenzó a colocarse la ropa con una serie de desesperados movimientos.

—¡He dicho que no durante las horas de trabajo! —exclamó.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? —replicó él—. ¿Qué hace falta para empujarte a que rompas las reglas?

Bella podría haberle respondido que el amor y el compromiso, pero sabía muy bien que Edward no le estaba ofreciendo ninguna de las dos cosas. Aquello limitaba el deseo por su parte de romper las reglas.

—Tengo que volver a mi despacho.

—Podrías reunirte conmigo para almorzar y, después, podríamos ir a visitar esa casa —susurró él, aunque ya preveía una respuesta negativa por parte de Bella.

Ella estaba segura de que el almuerzo concluiría con un arrebato sexual en alguna parte. Se enfadó consigo misma cuando sintió un ligero hormigueo en la entrepierna.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver esa casa?

—Por supuesto.

—Dame el tiempo suficiente y me reuniré allí contigo.

Edward no ocultó su enojo cuando ella se marchó después de una breve charla con Tanya. Sabía que lo había desilusionado profundamente. Su insistencia en mantener una apariencia profesional durante las horas de trabajo le disgustaba profundamente. Ella estaba empezando a comprender muy bien lo que Edward esperaba de ella. No le gustaba en absoluto el rechazo. Esperaba ser lo más importante de su vida en todos los aspectos y situaciones. Todo lo que pudiera interferir con su vida sexual era algo muy mal recibido.

De camino de vuelta a su despacho, Bella recibió una llamada urgente de su asistente. Le decía que había un hombre esperando para verla y que él insistía en que era de suma importancia que hablara con ella en vez de con su hermano. Los nuevos clientes a veces iban con las ideas muy fijas y había que tratarlos con mucho cuidado. Con un suspiro, Bella tomó los mensajes que había sobre la mesa de su asistente cuando llegó a su despacho e invitó a pasar al elegante caballero que la estaba esperando.

—Soy Isabella Swan, señor… Bailey. ¿Es ése su apellido? —preguntó Bella en cuanto el hombre tomó asiento.

—Así es. Don Bailey. No la entretendré demasiado, señora Swan. No sé lo que usted sabe sobre las deudas de su hermano, pero me temo que no podemos esperar eternamente a que se satisfaga esa cantidad.

Bella se quedó completamente asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Deudas? ¿Que mi hermano tiene deudas? —preguntó atónita—. Aparte del hecho evidente de que no tengo libertad suficiente para hablar sobre nada que concierna a mi hermano, no puedo comprender por qué ha venido usted a verme.

—Su hermano nos está tomando el pelo y queremos nuestro dinero, señora Swan. Es una buena cantidad, más de ciento veinte mil libras.

Bella tuvo que apoyarse contra el escritorio para poder seguir de pie. Casi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Ciento veinte mil libras?—preguntó. Sin saber qué hacer, tomó el teléfono—. Está bien, llamaré a mi hermano y le pediré que venga a hablar con usted…

Con un movimiento inesperado, Don Bailey le sujetó la mano para evitar que hiciera la llamada.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea, señora Swan. Jacob se enojará por el hecho de que haya venido a verla, pero hemos tenido mucha paciencia. Desgraciadamente, no podemos ser tan comprensivos y la situación puede dar un giro muy desagradable si no se nos entrega el dinero muy pronto.

Bella sacó la mano de debajo de la repugnante mano del señor Bailey y se apartó de él. Tenía la piel humedecida por el miedo y la tensión nerviosa.

—¿Ha sido eso una amenaza, señor Bailey?

—Ha sido lo que usted quiera que sea —replicó él con una amenazadora mirada—.Jacob es un jugador y, como muchos otros, mientras le gusta mucho ganar, no le gusta tanto pagar sus deudas cuando pierde. Sin embargo, no se equivoque. Su hermano tendrá que pagar sus deudas hasta el último penique.

Bella tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. ¿Que Jacob había estado jugando? ¿Por eso había vuelto tantas noches tarde a casa? ¿Era ésa la razón de que se sintiera tan estresado y tan nervioso? ¿Era posible que su hermano debiera una cantidad de dinero tan elevada? Si era así, ¿qué iban a hacer al respecto?

—No sabía si venir a verla a usted o ir a visitar a su esposa.

—No. Ha hecho bien en venir a hablar conmigo.

—Eso me había parecido a mí también. Usted es su socia en este negocio y, si no le importa que se lo mencione, según los periódicos, también tiene una profunda amistad con un multimillonario ruso. Ese hombre podría solucionar fácilmente todos los problemas de su hermano.

Bella no pudo ocultar su desagrado ante tan sugerencia.

—¡Le ruego que dejemos esa amistad al margen de todo esto!

—Lo que usted diga. Después de todo, sólo queremos lo que se nos debe. No nos importa quién sea el que pague ni cómo. Sin embargo, la deuda debe subsanarse muy pronto, antes de que perdamos la paciencia. ¿Comprendido, señorita Swan?

Bella estaba muy pálida y sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Sí.

Por la ventana trasera vio cómo Don Bailey se montaba en un Mercedes que estaba aparcado en la zona de empleados. Había otros dos hombres esperando en el vehículo y, aunque por la distancia resultaba difícil estar segura, sospechaba que eran los dos mismos hombres de aspecto sombrío que Bella había visto antes y que Jacob había fingido que eran posibles clientes. Bella observó al grupo una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al despacho de su hermano para hablarle de aquella visita. Como Don Bailey había predicho, su hermano se puso furioso.

—Mira, no importa que ese hombre haya venido a hablar conmigo —dijo—. Lo único que quiero saber es si es cierto y si le debes a ese tipo tan desagradable ciento veinte mil libras.

El rubor que la ira había dejado en el rostro de Jacob fue dejando paso a una palidez extrema.

—Sí… sí, es cierto.

Bella se quedó desolada ante la historia que su hermano le contó a continuación. Al principio, había ido al casino en el que Don Bailey trabajaba para jugar con un amigo. Como ganó dinero en aquella primera visita, regresó muy pronto después y, muy pronto, le resultó imposible mantenerse alejado.

—Será mejor que sepas lo peor de todo. He sacado miles y miles de libras del negocio para financiar mi adicción al juego y lo he perdido todo. He hipotecado el hogar de mi familia y también lo he perdido. Desde el invierno pasado, he estado tratando de pagar las enormes pérdidas, pero no he vuelto a jugar ni una sola vez desde entonces —declaró Jacob—. Soy jugador compulsivo y ahora asisto a las reuniones de Ludópalas Anónimos todas las semanas para que me ayuden a controlar mi adicción. Desgraciadamente, lo hice demasiado tarde y os he llevado a todos a la ruina.

Bella se quedó destrozada al saber que su hermano mayor, en el que había confiado y al que tanto amaba, había sido capaz de hacer lo que acababa de relatarle. Sin embargo, la noticia de que al menos estaba tratando de luchar contra su adicción le hizo tener una mejor opinión de él. Aun así, se culpó a sí misma por no haber controlado más estrictamente las cuentas porque, si lo hubiera descubierto todo antes, podría haber impedido que siguiera jugando antes de que la situación llegara hasta el punto en el que estaba en aquellos momentos.

—¿Sabe Nessie algo de esto?

—Me siento demasiado avergonzado como para decírselo. ¿Acaso no ha tenido ella que soportar más que suficiente hasta ahora sin saber que he arruinado su vida y la de nuestros hijos? —musitó Jacob—. También ando retrasado con los pagos de la hipoteca.

Bella trató de pensar de dónde podía sacar dinero para pagar tantas deudas, pero ella también estaba pagando la hipoteca de su apartamento. Además, en un momento en el que el mercado financiero era muy débil, las tasas de interés estaban muy altas y los precios de las casas estaban cayendo, no era buena idea ampliar la hipoteca con la esperanza de conseguir algo de dinero extra.

—No sé qué hacer ni qué decir…

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. He arruinado nuestras vidas.

—Se lo tendrás que decir a Nessie. Ella lo va a descubrir tarde o temprano y sería mejor que se enterara por ti. Ya sabe lo de la hipoteca de la casa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al Jacob, al ver que él apartaba la mirada.

Jacob bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Falsifiqué su firma en la solicitud.

Bella no dijo nada. Ya no podía ni mostrar sorpresa ni enojo, y, además, estaba muy preocupada por la situación financiera en la que se encontraba la empresa. Regresó a su despacho con los libros de cuentas y, después de descubrir por fin las pruebas que demostraban que Jacob había retirado dinero sin autorización alguna, se quedó sentada, mirando al vacío. Nessie se hundiría. ¿Y si terminaban perdiendo también la empresa? Al final, recordó que Edward la estaba esperando para que lo acompañara a ver la casa que estaba planeando comprar, por lo que se marchó para reunirse con él.

Edward notó que algo iba mal a los pocos minutos de la aparición de Bella. Ella tenía la mirada perdida y no se mostraba tan animada como era costumbre en ella. Aún seguía enojado con ella. Normalmente, las mujeres siempre estaban deseando agradarle y había empezado a dar por sentado aquella clase de tratamiento. Sin embargo, Bella no hacía esfuerzo alguno y Edward sólo podía tomárselo como un insulto cuando comparaba su actitud con cómo se había comportado con su difunto esposo. Sabía que podía llamar a cualquier mujer y que ninguna dudaría en cumplir su más mínima petición o deseo. Si no hubiera ideado aquel plan con Bella para engañar a la prensa, la habría dejado ya. De eso estaba seguro.

El señor Bin Hashim los recibió y los dejó a solas para que exploraran la gran casa. Bella se limitó a seguir a Edward con la energía de una persona que asiste a un funeral. Evidentemente, la casa era muy superior a nada de lo que ella le hubiera mostrado a principios de semana. La piscina que había en el sótano era sencillamente espectacular.

—Es perfecta para fiestas —afirmó Edward.

El rostro de Bella reflejó una expresión gélida. Se estaba imaginando un montón de bellezas desnudas chapoteando en el agua y exhibiendo sus perfectos cuerpos en honor a Edward. Había visto el modo en el que lo miraban otras mujeres y la había escandalizado. Era el blanco de las cazafortunas. Efectivamente, era joven, guapo y muy rico. Y ella, desgraciadamente, era una más, y mucho menos importante que alguna de esas mujeres. Su relación se basaba en la necesidad que Edward tenía de engañar a la prensa. Nada más.

—Me siento muy impresionado de que tú hayas conseguido esto para mí, _milaya _—le dijo Edward, colocándole un brazo sobre la espalda y estrechándola contra él.

Bella se mantuvo firme.

—¿Me podrías dar algún consejo con respecto a la casa que quieres en el campo?

—¿Dejas alguna vez de pensar en el trabajo? Pareces muy cansada.

Los abogados se ocuparían de negociar y acordar la venta de aquella nueva casa. Cuando ya estaban en la limusina, Edward se volvió para mirarla y le entregó una caja que parecía contener una joya.

—Un regalo para agradecer tu eficacia —murmuró.

Bella se quedó muy sorprendida.

—Ya me estás pagando muy bien por mis servicios. No es necesario nada más.

—Yo siempre recompenso la excelencia, _lubimaya._

Bella abrió la tapa de la caja y vio un exquisito reloj de oro con diamantes que llevaba la firma de un famoso diseñador. Se preguntó si estaba recompensando su excelencia en la cama o en su trabajo. Aquella reflexión la hizo sentirse muy avergonzada.

—Es muy bonito. Gracias —dijo secamente. Sabía que Edward no aceptaría que le devolviera el reloj y no quería ofenderlo una vez más.

Para agradarlo, se lo colocó en la muñeca, donde destelló bajo los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

—La limusina volverá a recogerte a las siete. Saldremos a cenar fuera —anunció Edward, cuando el vehículo se detuvo a la puerta del edificio de su apartamento.

Esperaba que su nuevo guardarropa hubiera llegado mientras ella estaba fuera. Tanya le había enviado uno de los miembros del servicio doméstico de Edward al apartamento para que se ocupara de desempaquetar las prendas cuando llegaran.

Al entrar en su apartamento, lo primero que notó fue el maullido de un gato. Estudió el transportín que había junto a la pared y vio que había una tarjeta pegada al asa. Se veía claramente la firma de Edward en ella.

Llena de curiosidad, Bella se arrodilló y abrió la puerta. Un gatito siamés salió por la puerta y la miró con unos maravillosos ojos azules de color almendra. En aquel momento, Bella sintió que se le ablandaba el corazón. Sobre el transportín, también descansaba un sobre lleno de información y el certificado de pedigrí del vendedor. Ella acarició al juguetón gatito, preguntándose cómo podría haber adivinado Edward que ella siempre había deseado tener un siamés. Había sido una maravillosa sorpresa al final de un día verdaderamente horrible.

Más tarde, después de instalar al gatito y de conseguir dejarlo en el suelo durante unos minutos, llamó a Edward para darle las gracias.

—Es una gatita adorable… completamente adorable —susurró muy entusiasmada—. ¡No sé cómo darte las gracias!

Edward estaba en la reunión, pero, al escuchar las palabras de Bella, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le gustaba destacar en todos los campos y su espíritu competitivo se había sentido desafiado por la poco entusiasta respuesta de Bella ante todos sus regalos.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó—. Sus ojos son casi tan hermosos como los tuyos —añadió. Desde el otro lado de la mesa de reuniones, Tanya lo observó completamente atónita. Al captar la mirada de su asistente, él se dio la vuelta—. ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?

—Lady… es tan elegante… No te importa si me la llevo a tu apartamento esta noche, ¿verdad? No puedo dejarla sola en su primera noche. ¿La escogiste tú personalmente?

—Sí. Cuando me bufó y trató de arañarme, supe que había encontrado la adecuada —comentó Edward con una sonrisa. Esperaba que Bella no descubriera jamás cuánto le había costado la gatita, adquirida a uno de los criadores más importantes del país.

Bella escogió un vestido de cóctel con mucho vuelo de su amplio guardarropa. Las nuevas adquisiciones habían inundado la habitación de invitados. A continuación, se puso unas sandalias de tacón alto. Se preguntaba si debía ofrecer a Jacob las diez mil libras que tenía en su cuenta de ahorros. Podría ocurrir una emergencia aún mayor en el futuro y decidió que debía ser sensata. Decidió quedarse con sus ahorros por el momento y tratar de no pensar en las grandes cantidades de dinero que su hermano había desperdiciado por su adicción al juego. Ese dinero había desaparecido para siempre y no conseguiría recuperarlo ni con todas las oraciones del mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

—¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a las deudas de Jake? —susurró Nessie, completamente desesperada. Aún tenía la voz ronca de lo mucho que había llorado en los últimos días.

—No lo sé —respondió Bella con sinceridad—, pero he hecho cuentas. En estos momentos, asumiendo que no haya un nuevo desastre esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, al menos la empresa factura lo suficiente para ir saliendo adelante y asegurar la casa.

—Ni siquiera podemos venderla para pagar las deudas. Debemos más de lo que vale —se lamentó Nessie—. Yo no puedo vivir así…

—Sé que tienes miedo y que sientes que Jacob te ha defraudado, pero…

—Jacob tiene que soportar mucho en otro sentido —dijo Nessie mirando su silla de ruedas—, pero aunque yo ya no soy la mujer que él amó y con la que se casó, no se ha quejado ni una sola vez. Tal vez su adicción al juego fue el modo de escapar a la presión de vivir conmigo.

Bella no realizó comentario alguno. No sabía lo que se le había pasado a su hermano por la cabeza ni se sentía cualificada para tratar de adivinarlo. Jacob siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo y sensato. Una clase de comportamiento peligroso, que busca las emociones, como la ludopatía, no parecía propio de él. Sin embargo, Bella sólo tenía que examinar su propia conducta en las últimas semanas para aceptar que las personas a menudo actúan de un modo imprevisible y no siempre tienen una razón clara o racional. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía explicar su propia obsesión con Edward? ¿Se trataba de una atracción física que desaparecería con el tiempo?

—Podrías pedirle un préstamo a Edward Cullen.

—No —replicó ella secamente—. Ni siquiera voy a considerar algo así.

—¿Y por qué no? Es decir, el banco no nos lo daría teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos, pero Edward podría hacerte un favor.

Bella se sintió furiosa con Nessie por sugerirle algo así.

—Tardaríamos una eternidad en devolverle su dinero y si yo le pidiera que nos dejara dinero, sería como venderme a él…

Por supuesto, a ella también se le había ocurrido pedirle dinero a Edward, pero no veía por qué tenía que pagarle a su hermano las deudas. Además, jamás había tratado a Edward como si fuera alguien a quien sacarle dinero. No era avariciosa como sus anteriores amantes y sabía que él valoraba mucho aquella diferencia.

—No seas tan orgullosa —replicó su cuñada—. Parece que a Edward le encanta gastarse el dinero contigo. Te compra carísimos regalos y tú ya estás prácticamente viviendo con él. Todo el mundo piensa que lo que tiene contigo va más allá de una simple aventura.

¿Todo el mundo? Ella desde luego que no. Miró hacia el jardín trasero, donde Alec y Jane estaban jugando en los columpios. De vez en cuando, uno de los gemelos lanzaba una mirada hacia la casa, revelando que ambos eran conscientes de la tensión que reinaba en su hogar. Bella sufría mucho por sus sobrinos, que habían tenido que ser testigos de muchas peleas entre sus padres a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Deseó tener una varita mágica para poder solucionar todos los problemas, pero no la tenía.

— Edward y yo… Bueno, no es lo que tú crees —replicó, incómoda, deseando poder decirle a su cuñada que Edward y ella sólo fingían su relación para engañar a la prensa. Sólo así comprendería Nessie lo vacía que era la aparente atención que le profesaba siempre Edward.

—¿No? Llevas aquí treinta minutos y me sorprende que aún no te haya llamado para ponerse en contacto contigo. Creo que durante las últimas dos semanas no habéis estado separados más de un par de horas.

Bella bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que era verdad. Lo peor de todo era que ella había disfrutado de cada uno de esos minutos y había descubierto una felicidad que no había sabido que fuera capaz de experimentar. La máxima felicidad para ella era quedarse dormida entre los brazos de Edward por las noches y despertarse y descubrir que aún seguía entre ellos.

—Y él no suele comportarse así con las mujeres según los artículos que he leído —prosiguió Nessie—. Es un hombre muy frío y, sin embargo, a ti te ha comprado una fortuna en diamantes, te lleva de acá para allá en su limusina y hace que lo acompañes donde quiera que va.

—Ya le he devuelto los diamantes —le recordó Bella. Entonces, miró su reloj y frunció el ceño—. Mira, tengo que marcharme porque, si no, voy a pillar mucho tráfico…

—Y vas a llegar tarde, algo que Edward detesta. Ya veo que te tiene bailando al son que él toca. Resulta difícil de creer que tan sólo hace una semana estuvieras devastada por lo de Mike y Jessica Stanley.

El rostro de Bella se ensombreció.

—Bueno, tenía que superarlo, ¿no te parece? Ya he desperdiciado demasiados años lamentándome por Mike como para desperdiciar más tiempo penando por un pasado que no puedo cambiar y por un hombre que jamás me amó del mismo modo en el que yo lo amé a él.

—Muy sensato. Sólo me gustaría que practicaras un poco más de ese sentido común con Edward.

—El sentido común murió el día en el que lo conocí —comentó Bella mientras se marchaba y no bromeaba al pronunciar esas palabras. Algo más fuerte que ella misma la había atraído a Edward y había forjado unos vínculos que no podía romper y que le impedían alejarse de él.

La limusina la condujo al ático de Edward, lugar donde se había pasado gran parte de las últimas dos semanas. Lady, más a gusto allí de lo que se sentía en su apartamento, salió a recibirla al oír que llegaba. Bella sonrió y tomó en brazos a la gatita. Cuando se dirigió al dormitorio con la bolsa que se había llevado, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Aquella era la última con Edward, al menos la última noche de las dos semanas que había accedido a pasar con él. ¿Quién sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación? ¿Lo vería al día siguiente? No tenía ni idea.

Edward jamás mencionaba el futuro ni hablaba de nada con más de una semana de antelación. Con esa verdad en mente, Bella no podía comprender cómo había ocurrido que ella no se pudiera imaginar el futuro sin él. No podía acusarlo de haberla animado a pensar así. Sin embargo, un millón de recuerdos lo ligaban ya a él. Edward llenaba cada parcela de su existencia y la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. La llamaba por teléfono constantemente. Le regalaba flores y detalles todos los días. La escuchaba cuando hablaba. Lo había acompañado a fiestas, clubes y cenas y, en su compañía, el tiempo volaba. Se estaba acostumbrando a las ropas de diseño, a los diamantes y a la persecución implacable de los _paparazzi_. Se estaba acostumbrando peligrosamente a tener a Edward en su vida.

Tomó una esponjosa toalla para secarse y después se untó la piel con aceite con aroma a rosas. Pensó que, en las últimas semanas, el trabajo era lo que no había ido del todo bien. Hasta aquel momento, no había conseguido que Edward se interesara por ninguna de las casas de campo que ella le había presentado. Aunque la situación económica provocada por su hermano había supuesto una fuente continua de preocupación para ella, había encontrado consuelo en la compañía de Edward.

Él, por su parte, hablaba ya de su pasado mucho más libremente. Durante los primeros nueve años de su vida, había contado con todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Había asistido a un colegio privado y había compartido los muchos privilegios de los que su abuelo Carlisle había disfrutado como diplomático. Sin embargo, la repentina muerte del anciano de un ataque al corazón había puesto fin a esa vida para siempre y había enviado a Edward al lado de un padre que lo maltrataba y que jamás lo había querido, y de una madrastra que lo despreciaba. Como heredero de la considerable fortuna de su abuelo, Edward había sido blanco de las iras de la familia de su padre. Cuando Edward tuvo que ir al hospital por las heridas que le infligieron sus familiares, su padre decidió que sería más seguro echarlo de casa. Lo había enviado a vivir con una familia muy pobre en uno de los barrios más duros de San Petersburgo.

—Esa experiencia y esos años me han convertido en lo que soy —había insistido Edward —. Aprendí cómo valerme por mí mismo y cómo defenderme. Después de completar el servicio militar, me eduqué para el mundo de los negocios.

Las terribles circunstancias en las que había vivido los últimos años de su infancia le llegaron a Bella a lo más hondo. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había convertido en el hombre duro e implacable que era. Jamás había conocido la ternura ni el amor de una mujer cuando era niño, y la experiencia de la violencia acompañada por el hambre y la pobreza, junto con la preparación militar y los horrores de la guerra habían hecho que las barreras de su corazón fueran aún más impenetrables. Sin embargo, lo había visto jugar con la gatita con una ternura que la fascinaba. Era el mismo hombre que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo después de la pasión y que dejaba que ella lo ahogara a besos. Lo adoraba y era precisamente por eso por lo que no iba a pedirle que solucionara los problemas de su hermano. Ese sencillo acto erigiría la barrera de su enorme riqueza entre ellos. Estaba convencida de que también borraría la sugerencia de que eran iguales y destruiría el respeto que Edward sentía hacia ella.

El respetaba la independencia de Bella y el hecho de que se negara a aceptar todas las cosas materiales que él pudiera ofrecerle. Llevaba la ropa y las joyas porque él insistía, pero, cuando él diera por terminada su relación, Bella dejaría todo eso atrás. Lo último que quería era recordatorios de lo que había habido entre ellos.

Se puso un juego de ropa interior casi transparente y unas medias rematadas de encaje. La picardía le brillaba en los ojos. Tal vez hubieran terminado las dos semanas, pero quería que él lamentara el hecho, no que celebrara la perspectiva de su renovada libertad.

Mientras regresaba al ático, Edward estudió la página de la revista que Irina le había dado. Incluía una de las fotos oficiales que se había hecho tomar con Bella en la fiesta que había celebrado días antes.

Ella estaba espectacular con un vestido de raso verde que destacaba su impresionante figura. Las especulaciones sobre la relación que existía entre ambos eran habituales en los periódicos británicos. Los _paparazzi_ los seguían a todas partes. Ya había rumores sobre la compra de la casa y la implicación que ella había tenido en la selección. La palabra «inseparable» aparecía con bastante asiduidad con relación a ellos y, efectivamente en las últimas dos semanas, Edward se las había arreglado para pasar gran parte del día y todas las noches con Bella. Y con Lady, dado que su ama y ella eran completamente inseparables. Además, por la solicitud con la que cuidaba de la pequeña gatita, Edward había llegado a pensar que ella sería una magnífica madre. Resultaba tan fácil imaginársela con un niño en los brazos… El hecho que él se estuviera imaginando tales cosas por primera vez en su vida lo asustó por completo. Se había tomado muy en serio su relación con ella. Había llegado el momento de dar marcha atrás.

No le importaba admitir que las noches eran magníficas y que el deseo que sentía por el voluptuoso cuerpo de Bella seguía muy vivo. Entre las sábanas, y a pesar de su inicial inocencia, había demostrado que aprendía muy rápido. Además, era una mujer inteligente, a la que podía hablar de sus asuntos, y una compañera estimulante que nunca le aburría. Creía que la echaría de menos cuando ya no hubiera necesidad de que siguieran fingiendo. Sin embargo, tenía que buscar las ganas de encontrar otra mujer que la reemplazara en la cama. Nunca antes le había costado hacer algo así. Planear las cosas con tiempo siempre había sido su fuerte.

Un aspecto de la naturaleza de Bella que no echaría de menos sería su reserva. Sabía que algo iba mal, algo que le preocupaba, pero, a pesar de las muchas oportunidades que él le había dado para que se lo contara, ella había insistido una y otra vez en que no ocurría nada. A Edward no le gustaba que lo trataran como si fuera un estúpido. Creía que un hombre tenía derecho a ocuparse de su mujer, pero no era un papel que Bella pareciera dispuesta a otorgarle a él. No tenía duda alguna de que su difunto marido había disfrutado de un tratamiento más preferente.

Sabía que la actitud de Bella estaba influyendo en la suya porque, aunque aquella mañana había recibido una extraordinaria visita del magnate griego Emmett McCarty, Edward no tenía pensamiento alguno de comentar el contenido de su conversación con Bella. ¿Podría ser posible que él estuviera emparentado con una inglesa? Por décima vez, Edward descargó una foto de Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, en la pantalla de su portátil y la estudió con cuidado. Era muy menuda, rubia y muy hermosa. Físicamente, no había parecido alguno entre ellos. Lo más probable era que todo fuera una tomadura de pelo, aunque no deliberada, por supuesto. McCarty no solía bromear con frecuencia. Sin embargo, alguien podría haberle dado información equivocada sobre la historia de la atormentada madre de Rosalie. A pesar de todo, Edward seguía con ganas de ir a la fiesta a la que Emmett lo había invitado aquella noche para conocer a la esposa de éste e inspeccionar la documentación que se había mencionado.

Con una bolsa de regalo en una mano, Edward se dirigió al dormitorio, donde sabía que Bella lo estaría esperando. Después de un día alejado de ella, no podía resistir la necesidad de tocar de nuevo aquel cálido cuerpo. Cuando la vio de pie al otro lado del dormitorio, con su hermoso cuerpo ceñido por una lencería verde muy sexy, se quedó en trance. Dejó la bolsa sobre el suelo y se acercó a ella.

— Edward … —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta en el momento en el que notó que la puerta se abría. El aún le quitaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía. No era humanamente posible que un hombre pudiera estar cada día más guapo.

—Estás muy sexy, _lubimaya… _—susurró mirándola con la pasión reflejada en la mirada.

La tomó entre sus brazos sin dudarlo. Encontró la generosa boca y la besó con lenta habilidad erótica y una pasión que encendió fuego dentro de ella. Entonces, le hizo darse la vuelta. Los largos dedos se curvaron por encima del vientre de ella para hacer que las caderas entraran en contacto con la potente erección. Bella gimió de placer cuando él levantó las manos para acariciarle los pechos a través de la fina tela del sujetador, atrapando los rosados pezones entre los dedos para conseguir que se pusieran erectos.

—Explícame por qué si te he poseído esta misma mañana, me he pasado todo el día fantaseando con volver a casa para poseerte de nuevo —susurró él, con voz ronca.

—No lo sé…

—Provocas adicción —murmuró él. Entonces, le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó inmediatamente.

Un gemido se le escapó de los labios mientras él le moldeaba los pechos con las manos. Siguió explorándola mientras lo observaba en el espejo. Allí estaba ella, entre los brazos de Edward como si fuera una muñeca, esperando a que él la desnudara, totalmente esclavizada por el deseo y el anhelo. A Bella no le gustó ni la imagen ni el pensamiento, dado que ambos herían su orgullo.

Edward estudió también el reflejo del espejo, pero él lo hizo con un gruñido de satisfacción. Había domado la altiva belleza de Bella y ella era ya suya. Le rodeó la estrecha cintura con un brazo y luego empezó a bajar la mano hacia la unión de los muslos. Deslizó los dedos sobre la resbaladiza tela de las braguitas. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella cobraba vida, confesó:

—Han sido dos semanas maravillosas.

Poco a poco, comenzó a bajarle las braguitas por las caderas y las dejó caer al suelo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Bella se tensó. Aquella era la primera referencia al hecho de que su compromiso estaba a punto de terminar. Entonces, Edward la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Te he mencionado que vamos a ir a una fiesta esta noche? —murmuró él.

—No…

Bella no se sentía muy contenta, dado que había tenido la esperanza de pasar la velada en casa, disfrutando de la atención de Edward para ella sola.

—No he traído nada para ponerme…

—Primero te llevaré a tu casa para que te cambies, pero tendrás que ponerte los diamantes. Nuestros anfitriones son Emmett McCarty y su esposa Rosalie.

—Lo he visto en las páginas de economía de los periódicos.

—Su esposa parece un ángel de Botticelli —afirmó Edward desde los pies de la cama, donde se estaba despojando de toda su ropa.

No era habitual que Edward alabara a otras mujeres en su presencia. Bella descubrió que aquel comentario le producía celos sobre una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía. Estudió a Edward y vio que él se tumbaba a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a acariciarlo. El corazón se le aceleró y el gruñido de satisfacción que él lanzó la animó a seguir. Le encantaba tocarlo y gozaba con su respuesta. Sabía ya perfectamente lo que le gustaba en la cama.

Edward enredó los dedos en los rizos del cabello de Bella. Entonces, lanzó un gemido de gozo y la hizo tumbarse de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Llevo toda la tarde pensando en esto, _milaya moya…_

—Y yo había pensado que nada te distraía de tus negocios… —susurró ella, temblando de excitación cuando él le separó las piernas y se deslizó entre ellas. —Excepto tú…

Edward la miró fijamente, pensando qué era lo que Bella tenía para que le hubiera llegado tan dentro, hasta el punto de ir a comprarle lo que contenía la bolsa de regalo.

Algo más reconfortada por aquella aseveración, Bella se relajó contra la almohada y estiró el cuello. Edward comenzó a moverse encima de ella, por lo que Bella levantó las caderas para recibirlo. Entonces, él se hundió en ella con un profundo gruñido de masculino placer.

—Haré que dure, _zolotse moya…_

Y así fue. La condujo hasta el máximo placer con sus lentos y seguros movimientos, haciendo que ella se deshiciera en mil pedazos de puro gozo. Sin embargo, ahí no terminó todo. En cuanto ella se recuperó del primer clímax, la tumbó sobre el vientre y volvió a poseerla. Aquella vez, fue un poco más rápido, creando un ritmo duro e insistente que la hizo gritar de puro abandono y de increíble excitación. Aquella posesión tan apasionada la abrumó de tal manera que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Entonces, él le dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos. Le dedicó una mirada exultante de arriba abajo, examinando con gozo su arrebolado rostro.

—_Bihía dika… _Eso ha sido salvaje… —susurró apreciativamente. Entonces, enterró el rostro en el húmedo valle que había entre los agitados senos de Bella antes de volver a besarle el cuello.

Bella se sentía completamente saciada y feliz. De hecho, le parecía que ni siquiera quería volver a moverse nunca más. Edward comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y, entonces, ella sintió la presión de los dientes de él, pero no se quejó. Estaba segura de que ella también le había dejado arañazos por la espalda.

—No puedes dormirte. Tenemos que salir —le recordó Edward, levantándola literalmente de la cama y llevándola en brazos a la ducha con él.

—¡Tardaré una eternidad en arreglarme el cabello! —exclamó ella. No quería ir a ninguna parte, y mucho menos a una fiesta en la que la anfitriona tenía el rostro de un ángel de Botticelli.

—Puedo llamar a una peluquera…

—No es tan sencillo…

—Si me dejas que me ocupe de ti, siempre es sencillo —declaró Edward, con absoluta seguridad en sí mismo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella se estaba quitando la toalla con la que se había cubierto el cabello mojado cuando vio el hematoma que afeaba su pálido cuello. Lanzó un grito de horror.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué me has hecho? —gritó al tiempo que se tocaba desesperadamente la marca morada que había aparecido en el lugar en el que él la había mordido—. ¡Yo creía que sólo los adolescentes hacían cosas así!

Edward se acercó a ella y la miró con incredulidad. Jamás se habría imaginado que un pequeño mordisco podría causar tal daño.

—¿Tenéis vampiros en Rusia? ¡No puedo salir con un chupetón en el cuello! La gente se reirá de mí.

—¿Y no lo puedes ocultar con maquillaje?

—Nada podrá cubrirlo.

—Prepárate. Sé con qué podemos ocultarlo…

—No pienso ir a esa fiesta, Edward.

—Yo sí. Con o sin ti —respondió él sin dudarlo—, pero preferiría que me acompañaras.

Mientras se peinaba el cabello, Bella tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Edward había dicho que iría a la fiesta solo o acompañado. Estaba segura de que aquella fiesta iba a señalar el final de su relación.

Una hora más tarde, cuando se reunió con él, se había maquillado y peinado perfectamente, aunque iba vestida con unos vaqueros.

—Nuestra velada nos espera y la solución a mi… descuido también.

Bella se quedó de piedra cuando vio qué clase de solución había encontrado Edward para cubrir el chupetón. En el salón los esperaba un joyero y su ayudante con una selección de collares. Edward selección un magnífico collar con broche de zafiros para tapar el hematoma.

—No estarás pensando en comprarme esto tan sólo para cubrir el chupetón, ¿verdad?

—Está decidido —replicó él.

—Mientras no lo vea el resto de la gente, no me importa. De hecho, te perdono. Los chupetones son una especie de rito, ¿verdad? Y yo no disfruté de esa experiencia cuando era más joven.

—Tú sigues pareciendo muy joven —admitió Edward —. Tienes una frescura y una ingenuidad que seguramente nunca perderás.

Bella estaba pensando aún en la frase cuando entraron en el apartamento de ella. ¿Significaba eso que la encontraba inmadura? ¿Poco sofisticada? ¿Ingenua? Sin poder dejar de pensar en eso ni un instante, se puso el vestido dorado que ya había elegido de camino.

Los _paparazzi_ tomaron miles de fotos cuando salieron a la calle. Rápidamente, los dos se metieron en la limusina.

—Quería darte esto antes —le dijo Edward, extendiendo una bolsa de regalo.

Bella sacó dos objetos, envueltos cuidadosamente en papel de seda. El primero de ellos era un caballo en miniatura, ataviado con todos los aperos necesarios para la guerra. Ella frunció el ceño. El segundo era una figura para una casa de muñecas que representaba a un nombre de cabello cobrizo de atractivas facciones, vestido como un caballero cruzado preparado para entrar en batalla v armado hasta los dientes.

— Edward … esto es increíble…

—En tu casa de muñecas no hay ningún hombre. Alguien debió de engendrar toda esa prole de niños que vive en el ático.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—En el Festival de Casas de Muñecas de Kensington.

—Yo quería ir, pero no encontré tiempo para hacerlo.

Montó al caballero sobre su caballo. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza decirle a Edward que la decoración de su casa de muñecas era victoriana. Se había quedado atónita al pensar que él hubiera decidido acudir al festival con el único propósito de comprarle aquellos dos objetos. Descubrió un tercer paquete que ocultaba un minúsculo juego de tocador de plata, completamente exquisito, y una increíble pintura en miniatura.

—Vaya… Estoy asombrada. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

—Me sorprendió la calidad del trabajo de ambas cosas.

—Eres demasiado generoso —susurró ella. Se sentía incómoda.

—Me gusta regalarte cosas. Yo no tengo familia a la que mimar, como otros hombres…

Aquel comentario la emocionó profundamente, pero aquél fue el último momento agradable de la velada. Cuando llegaron a la espectacular casa de Emmett y Rosalie McCarty, fueron recibidos personalmente por los anfitriones. Bella notó inmediatamente el interés de Rosalie por Edward. No le quitaba los ojos de encima y lo había saludado con exagerado entusiasmo. Un frío presentimiento se apoderó de Bella. Además, ella se sentía completamente ajena a aquel ambiente y aquellas personas.

Se dijo que era una estúpida por sentir celos por el hecho de que otras mujeres admiraran a Edward, pero, en más de una ocasión durante la velada, le pareció que él también buscaba contacto visual con la hermosa rubia. Una hora más tarde, se dio cuenta de que Edward parecía haber desaparecido y que tampoco había rastro alguno de la anfitriona.

Mientras salía del hermoso salón de baile para buscarlo, Emmett McCarty dio un paso al frente y la interceptó.

—Rose le está mostrando a Edward nuestra colección de arte. ¿No se lo ha dicho él?

—Tal vez no lo oyera —replicó ella. Observó atentamente a su anfitrión, que no parecía encontrar nada raro en el comportamiento de su esposa con Edward.

—Estoy seguro de que volverán pronto. Deje que le sirva una copa.

Emmett la agarró el codo y la llevó de vuelta al salón. Un rato más tarde, cuando Edward estaba tratando de dar cuenta de la deliciosa comida del bufé, recibió una llamada en su teléfono móvil. Tras responder, se quedó atónita al oír los sollozos histéricos de Nessie.

Cuando por fin consiguió calmar a su cuñada, se enteró de que aquella tarde Jacob había sido atacado en el aparcamiento de la empresa por un par de hombres que le habían dado una descomunal paliza. Su hermano estaba en el hospital.

—Llegaré tan pronto como pueda —dijo—. ¿Has llamado a la policía?

La policía había ido al hospital, pero Jacob se negaba a hacer declaración alguna. Esa información confirmó los peores temores de Bella. Evidentemente, Jacob creía que el ataque estaba relacionado con sus deudas de juego y temía denunciarlo.

Llamó inmediatamente a un taxi, cuya llegada alertó a Emmett McCarty de que Bella se marchaba, le mandó a Edward un mensaje para decirle que se marchaba de la fiesta porque su hermano estaba en el hospital. Le explicó también la situación a su anfitrión, se disculpó por tener que marcharse e ignoró cortésmente la sugerencia del griego de que hablara con Edward. En aquel momento, a Bella no le importaba si no volvía a ver a Edward Cullen en toda su vida.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar justo cuando ella se estaba metiendo en el taxi, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era Edward, cortó la llamada y desconectó el teléfono. Había sido una velada muy humillante y no tenía ganas de fingir que no había sido así. Evidentemente, Bella había dejado de ser la favorita para Edward y se sentía terriblemente herida y traicionada en un momento en el que creía que sólo debería estar pensando en la situación de su hermano.


	11. Chapter 11

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Jacob estaba cubierto de cortes y hematomas. Al ver el rostro hinchado de su hermano, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Además de dos ojos morados, tenía un par de costillas rotas y había perdido un diente.

—Oh, Jake…

Nessie estaba al otro lado de la cama. Dedicó a Bella una fría mirada.

—Tal vez tú podrías haber impedido que esto ocurriera —le espetó.

—No. Jacob es la única persona que podría haber evitado esto. Por favor, no empieces a culpar a los demás.

Jacob asintió y entonces lanzó un gruñido por el dolor que le había producido el movimiento.

—Es culpa mía… todo es culpa mía —afirmó mirando ansiosamente a su esposa.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Edward? —le preguntó Nessie a Bella, observando atentamente las perlas y el hermoso vestido que aún llevaba puesto—. ¿No se ofreció a venir aquí contigo?

—No. Estaba ocupado cuando me llamaste, así que vine en taxi —dijo. Entonces, se sentó al lado de la cama, tratando de no pensar en lo que Edward podría haber estado haciendo con su anfitriona—. Nadie va a solucionar esto por nosotros, Nessie. Esto es asunto nuestro.

—Si te importara tu hermano, al menos le habrías pedido a Edward que te ayudara.

—No, Renesmee—replicó el hermano de Bella—. Eso no es justo.

—No tenemos otra opción, a menos que intentemos vender el negocio —musitó Nesie con la voz rota—. ¿Y dónde nos va a dejar eso a todos?

Consciente de que su hermano estaba sufriendo mucho por aquella discusión, Bella decidió que lo mejor era que se marchara del hospital. Se puso de pie y le preguntó a Nessie si necesitaba algo. Como su cuñada dijo que no, se marchó, preguntándose si su amistad con Nessie se recuperaría alguna vez de los golpes que había recibido en aquellas semanas.

Cuando regresó a su apartamento, colocó su guerrero en miniatura sobre el caballo fuera de la casa. No le parecía que su pequeño héroe medieval estuviera aún preparado para el choque cultural de ver cuartos de baños y papel pintado en las paredes. De repente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Fue rápidamente al dormitorio y se quitó el collar de perlas.

Se miró en el espejo del armario y se cubrió el hematoma con las manos. No podía entender cómo Edward y ella podían haber perdido tan rápidamente la calidez y la pasión que habían compartido a primeras horas de la tarde. No había notado que él perdiera interés en ella. No se había dado cuenta de que podría ocurrir tan rápidamente. No obstante, debía reconocer que nada de lo que había leído sobre Edward había indicado que a él le gustaran las relaciones largas. Por lo tanto, había tenido el final en el horizonte desde el principio. Simplemente había sido demasiado débil para enfrentarse a ello. Le pareció el peor momento posible para admitir que se había enamorado del multimillonario ruso. ¿De qué le servía cuando él ya había desaparecido de su vida? ¿Cómo iba a poder afrontar una relación laboral que seguiría en el futuro?

Además, estaba el tema de su hermano. El ataque que había recibido aquella misma tarde había sido una advertencia para él y para su familia. Podrían ocurrir cosas aún peores. El cuerpo se le cubrió de sudor. Se sentía como si toda su vida se estuviera desmoronando.

Se desnudó y se quitó el maquillaje. Entonces, se puso la camiseta y los pantalones cortos con los que dormía habitualmente. Llevaba toda la semana acostumbrada a dormir sin nada, acurrucándose a Edward cuando tenía frío. Esas imágenes ya le parecían recuerdos de un pasado.

A la una de la mañana aproximadamente, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Como seguía tumbada en la cama sin poder dormir, Bella encendió la luz y se levantó. Se asomó por la mirilla y vio que era Edward. Tras atusarse el cabello, abrió la puerta.

—No tengo nada que decirte —le dijo simplemente.

—Pues yo tengo muchas cosas que contarte a ti —gruñó él mirándola con frialdad—. ¿Te marchas de una fiesta y te vas a la cama como si no hubiera pasado nada?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que montara una escena? ¿Que saliera a buscarte por toda la mansión de los McCarty? —le espetó ella mientras se echaba hacia atrás para que él pudiera pasar. No quería que los vecinos oyeran que estaba teniendo una discusión con él en la puerta de su casa.

—¡Cualquier cosa habría sido preferible antes de que me dejaras plantado! —rugió él—. ¡Ha sido un gesto grosero e imperdonable!

—Igual que abandonarme por el ángel de Botticelli a mitad de la velada.

—No la llames así —le censuró él—. Además, yo no te abandoné. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí que tu hermano estaba en el hospital?

Bella se encogió de hombros. No le importaba en absoluto.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Emmett y también fue él quien me dijo en qué hospital estaba tu hermano. Cuando llegué allí, tu cuñada Renesmee tuvo el sentido común de explicarme la situación. ¡No puedo creer que fuera ella quien me contara la situación y no tú! —le espetó él con el rostro desencajado por la ira.

—No creí que los problemas de mi familia tuvieran nada que ver contigo —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tú eres parte de mi vida. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento sabiendo que, aunque a tu hermano le han dado una paliza, te negaste en todo momento a recurrir a mí para pedirme ayuda? —rugió él.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. No entendía por qué él se sentía tan enfadado.

—No era problema tuyo.

—¡Pero sí lo es tuyo y tus problemas deberían ser los míos! Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no te parece? ¡Cuando tengas problemas, deberías acudir a mí, compartirlos conmigo y dejar que te ayude!

Bella se sentía atónita por aquel discurso tan típicamente masculino y tan tradicional. Jamás se habría imaginado que él se tomara como un insulto que no le hubiera hablado de la situación en la que se encontraban por culpa de su hermano.

—No sabía lo que ibas a pensar sobre esto. No quería ser una mujer más que tratara de aprovecharse de tu riqueza…

—¿Acaso habría herido demasiado tu orgullo?

—Creía que te gustaba mi independencia.

—Tu independencia, pero no tu insensatez. Te podría haber ocurrido algo. Estabas amenazada y no se te ocurrió decírmelo. Si te hubieran hecho daño de algún modo, yo les habría matado… Ahora, sólo tengo una pregunta más que hacerte.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella, algo atemorizada por aquella demostración de furia.

—¿Habrías mantenido al margen también a Mike de la situación en la que se encuentra tu hermano?

Bella sintió que se quedaba completamente helada. Sabía perfectamente que jamás se lo habría ocultado a Mike. Sin embargo, seis años atrás era mucho más joven y menos autosuficiente y su relación con él había sido completamente distinta. Así se lo dijo.

—Era diferente.

Edward palideció. Bella no confiaba en él. El hecho de que ella se negara a pedirle ayuda le había dolido tanto como un golpe en el estómago. Estaba cansado de medirse con un hombre muerto, con el marido que había tenido en un pedestal. No viviría a la sombra de ningún hombre ni sería plato de segunda mesa para ninguna mujer.

—No me puedo creer que estés tan enojado conmigo. No quería pedirte dinero, en especial porque no veo cómo se te podría pagar alguna vez un préstamo tan grande tal y como están las cosas ahora mismo —admitió ella.

—Lo he organizado todo para que se satisfaga esa deuda. Me ha gustado que tu hermano haya confesado su adicción y que ya esté en tratamiento para curarse. Eso significa que ya ha aprendido la lección. Además, el dinero no es un préstamo y no quiero que lo devolváis. Considéralo un regalo.

—No creo que pueda rechazarlo cuando se lo has dado a Jacob y a Nessie. Ahora el negocio es suyo. _Tú _me has quitado todo el asunto de las manos. Creo que estás siendo demasiado amable y generoso…

—Olvídalo.

—Supongo que sigo trabajando para ti.

—Y todo lo demás también, _lubimaya _—musitó él.

Parecía que se había equivocado por completo. No podía creer que un hombre que la veía sólo como una amante temporal pudiera considerar que era su deber compartir sus problemas y sus preocupaciones. Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Pensó en lo mucho que lo amaba y en lo merecedor que era de sus atenciones. Sus sospechas sobre Rosalie McCarty quedaron aplacadas por la preocupación y el apoyo que él le estaba demostrando. Recordó que el marido de Rosalie no le había dado importancia alguna a la desaparición de ambos y decidió que se había mostrado celosa sin motivo alguno. La oleada de alivio que se apoderó de ella la hizo sentirse débil e increíblemente cansada.

—Te estás durmiendo —susurró Edward. Entonces, la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

—Ha sido una noche muy larga…

Bella no recordaba nada más cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Edward estuvo observando cómo dormía. La cama era bastante pequeña y no quería molestarla. Sabía que debía haberle dicho lo que ocurrió con Rosalie durante la fiesta. Decidió que debía esperar hasta el día siguiente cuando pudiera escuchar adecuadamente lo que él tenía que contarle.

Como había dado por sentado que Edward iba a quedarse con ella, Bella se quedó muy sorprendida cuando se despertó y vio que estaba sola. Había estado durmiendo muy profundamente, pero algo la había despertado. ¿El timbre? ¿El teléfono?

De repente, los dos empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Se levantó de la cama y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta para contestar. Estaba demasiado adormilada como para mirar primero por la mirilla, por lo que se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando se encontró al otro lado de la puerta a un reportero con un periódico en las manos.

—¿Algún comentario sobre esto? —le preguntó mientras Bella apretaba el botón para contestar el teléfono sólo para que dejara de sonar.

Al mismo tiempo, tomó el periódico que el reportero le ofrecía y miró la foto de portada con incredulidad.

—No abras la puerta hasta que no hayas hablado conmigo —le dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica—. Esta mañana han publicado una tontería en los periódicos.

En la portada del periódico se veía una fotografía de Edward en un balcón con una mujer. La mujer lo tenía abrazado. Bella reconoció el cabello rubio de Rosalie McCarty y el vestido blanco y plateado que llevaba puesto la noche anterior. La fotografía debía de haberse hecho con un teleobjetivo desde el jardín de la casa.

—Canalla… —susurró antes de colgar.

—¿Le gustaría hablar? —insistió el periodista.

Bella le dio con la puerta en las narices. El teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez. Ella volvió a desconectar la llamada. Había sido una estúpida al confiar ciegamente en Edward, al negarse a aceptar que la explicación más evidente era normalmente la acertada. Tal vez Emmett y Rosalie McCarty tuvieran una de esas relaciones abiertas sobre las que ella había oído hablar. No se le ocurría otra explicación para la complaciente actitud de Emmett sobre el comportamiento de su esposa.

Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente con un traje de pantalón de raya diplomática y una camisa morada. Como detalle final, se colocó un fular para ocultar de nuevo el chupetón.

Dos de los guardaespaldas de Edward la estaban esperando en el vestíbulo del edificio para ayudarla a atravesar la multitud de _paparazzi_ que se acumulaban en la acera. Una vez en el interior de la limusina, el chofer le entregó el teléfono. Era Edward.

—No me vuelvas a colgar —le advirtió.

Bella estaba de tan mal humor que no se lo pensó dos veces. Apretó el botón que desconectaba la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono al chofer. No se produjeron más llamadas.

¿Por qué había tenido que mentirle? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que todo se había terminado? La noche anterior había parecido tan sincero, tan preocupado por ella, por su familia, por todo…

Había parecido tan sincero…

Recordó que Mike también había parecido siempre sincero, pero no había hecho más que mentirle a lo largo de toda la relación sin que ella sospechara nada. Evidentemente, no se le daba muy bien detectar a los mentirosos.

Estaba decidida a no permitir que ningún otro hombre se burlara de ella. Le iba a decir a Edward lo que pensaba de él. Al menos, podría haberle confesado la verdad antes de que hubiera salido publicado todo en los periódicos.

Edward estaba en el vestíbulo cuando ella llegó. Ella lo miró con furia.

—Tienes mucho temperamento, _lubimaya… _Piensa antes de que vuelvas a perderlo porque Emmett y Rosalie están aquí y no creo que te perdone fácilmente por hacernos parecer a los dos tan estúpidos.

Bella no comprendió lo que él quería decir. No se le ocurría circunstancia alguna que explicara razonablemente la presencia del magnate griego y de su esposa en el apartamento de Edward a las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó.

Edward le agarró la mano.

—Rosalie y yo nos hemos hecho pruebas de ADN. Sospechamos que su madre también pudo ser la mía. Si es cierto, se trataría de un descubrimiento que significaría mucho para mí.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó ella—. ¿De verdad crees que Rosalie y tú podríais tener lazos de sangre?

—Eso esperamos. Emmett y Rosalie se pusieron en contacto conmigo. Emmett vino a verme ayer y me contó las pruebas que habían encontrado. Juntos pudimos elaborar la explicación más probable de los acontecimientos que culminaron con mi nacimiento hace ya más de treinta años…

—¿De verdad que crees que Rosalie podría ser tu hermana? ¿No te parece que eso es muy poco probable?

—Antes de que mi abuelo expulsara a mi padre de su vida, aparentemente utilizó su influencia para conseguirle un puesto diplomático en la embajada de Londres. No sabía que, durante varios años, mi padre y su familia vivieron aquí. Durante ese periodo, envió a mi hermanastra Amelia a un exclusivo colegio para chicas —dijo, mientras la acompañaba al salón—. Allí fue donde Amelia conoció a Cathy, la madre de Rosalie.

En aquel momento, Rosalie McCarty se levantó del sofá y le mostró una fotografía a Bella.

—Encontré esta foto entre los efectos personales de mi madre.

Bella miró la instantánea en blanco y negro. Se trataba de un hombre muy guapo que se parecía mucho a Edward.

—¿Es éste tu padre?

—Sí. Su nombre era Aro Cullen. Amelia estaba dispuesta a confirmar esto. Cathy y ella fueron amigas y, en dos ocasiones, mi hermanastra invitó a su amiga a quedarse con ella en su casa de Londres. Mi padre tenía pocos escrúpulos morales. No se lo habría pensado dos veces a la hora de seducir a una colegiala. Ella sólo tenía diecisiete años…

—Y era muy impulsiva —añadió Rosalie.

—Sin embargo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces que sólo podemos imaginar lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Amelia recuerda sentir envidia de la atención que su padre le daba a Cathy y también pudo confirmar que Cathy desapareció del colegio varios meses después, supuestamente por unas fiebres. Por supuesto, se había quedado embarazada. Yo nací en una clínica privada y se me entregó directamente a mi padre —dijo Edward—, pero mi abuelo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que me diera en adopción.

—Mi abuela por parte de madre, Lillian, jamás habría permitido que mi madre se quedara con una hija ilegítima. Se echó tierra al asunto y me temo que mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo —explicó Rosalie—. Recientemente, descubrí que podría tener un hermano más mayor. Me ha costado mucho trabajo de investigación poder llegar hasta aquí.

—Ya hemos descubierto que, como Rosalie, yo también comparto el raro grupo sanguíneo de mi madre —murmuró Edward, rodeando a Bella con un brazo.

—No quiero ni pensar en lo que se te pasó por la cabeza cuando viste esa foto nuestra en el balcón —comentó Rosalie—. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Me moría de ganas por conocer a Edward y sé que no me porté bien. Cuando por fin conseguí estar a solas con él, empecé a contarle todo lo de mi madre y me eché a llorar. El me abrazó…

—Creo que no voy a decir lo que pensé —dijo Bella, con una sonrisa—. Sabía que ocurría algo entre vosotros dos, pero…

—Y Bella siempre piensa lo peor de mí —apostilló Edward.

—No es así —replicó ella, por guardar las apariencias, pero sabía que lo que Edward había dicho era verdad.

—Tendremos los resultados de ADN dentro de un par de días —concluyó Emmett McCarty.

—Yo ya lo sé. ¡No necesito pruebas! —exclamó Rosalie con irresistible convicción—. Mi corazón me dice que Edward es mi hermano.

Emmett y su esposa se marcharon. Bella no acompañó a Edward a la puerta para despedirlos. Estaba tratando de tener tacto y tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes de que fuéramos a la fiesta? —le preguntó a Edward en cuanto él regresó al salón.

—¿Y tú por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano y tú estabais amenazados por unos matones?

—Es una cosa muy diferente. Creí que, si te lo contaba, pensarías que te estaba pidiendo ayuda económica y no me sentía muy cómoda con eso —respondió Bella—. Fui demasiado orgullosa.

—Y yo no te dije nada porque pensé que no habría mucha posibilidad de que fuera cierto que Rosalie y yo…

—Ni tampoco estabas preparado para admitir lo importante que era para ti averiguar quién fue tu madre.

—Eso también. Siempre había dado por sentado que mi madre había sido una prostituta. En los días en los que viví con él, mi padre frecuentaba mucho la compañía de rameras… pero que fuera una colegiala, la amiga de su propia hija —susurró, completamente asqueado—. Aro era un tipo repugnante. La madre de Rosalie fue muy desgraciada. El hecho de ser madre tan joven y de tener que entregar a su hijo a esa edad la marcó para siempre.

—Siento haber pensado lo peor de Rosalie y de ti —susurró ella, completamente aliviada de que la pesadilla hubiera terminado ya.

—Yo no me relaciono con mujeres casadas y tú deberías saberlo —dijo. Entonces, tiró de ella hacia el vestíbulo—. Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado, nos espera un día muy ajetreado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella. No recordaba que tuvieran nada pendiente para aquel día.

—Sí, pero para eso tendrás que marcharte a tu casa y cambiarte primero. Me temo que no estás vestida para la ocasión.

—Seguro que no necesito más diamantes…

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Quién sabe? Sin embargo, me encantaría verte con algo floreado y muy femenino.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? ¿Adonde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Se trata de trabajo o de entretenimiento? Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Creo que no te he visto nunca como trabajo. En cuanto a lo del entretenimiento, eres demasiado exigente para considerarte tal cosa.

—Pero aún seguimos fingiendo una relación, ¿verdad?

—El jurado está aún deliberando.

—Eso no es cierto. Estamos fingiendo —le dijo Bella en el ascensor.

Edward no hizo comentario alguno. La dejó en su casa y le dijo que volvería a recogerla al cabo de una hora. Se preguntó adonde iba a llevarla. Ya en casa, eligió un vestido floreado y lo acompañó con elegantes zapatos de tacón alto y el collar de perlas para cubrirse el hematoma del cuello. Mientras se estaba maquillando Jacob la llamó desde el hospital para decirle lo generoso que Edward había sido con él y lo agradecido que estaba.

Antes de que saliera, Rosalie también la llamó para invitarlos a Edward y ella a cenar en su casa aquel fin de semana. Bella se sentía avergonzada. No sabía qué decir porque Edward y ella no eran una pareja al uso y ella no podía aceptar o rechazar invitaciones en su nombre. Prometió que se lo comentaría.

Cuando salió de la limusina, vio que se encontraba en un aeródromo privado y que debía montarse en el helicóptero que Edward iba a pilotar. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella. No se podía imaginar adonde se dirigían y el ruido hacía imposible la conversación.

De repente, Edward le indicó el suelo. Ella dedujo que su viaje estaba a punto de finalizar. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio un castillo con foso situado en un hermoso jardín. Dio por sentado que se trataba de un hotel.

Cuando aterrizaron en el helipuerto, Edward la ayudó a descender del aparato.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Berkshire. Cobblefield House.

Bella reconoció inmediatamente el nombre.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Le pedí a Tanya que concertara una visita.

Bella se quedó atónita. Había trabajado día y noche para encontrar una casa en el campo que pudiera ser de su gusto y no había conseguido nada. Había visto los detalles de aquélla, pero la había descartado porque no contenía ninguno de los lujos a los que Edward estaba acostumbrado.

—Es un castillo medieval.

—El corazón de la casa tal vez lo sea, pero se ha hecho una extensión del edificio y se renovó todo el en el siglo XIX.

—Y no se ha tocado demasiado desde entonces. Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba esta clase de lugar, te podría haber mostrado varias mansiones —comentó ella, furiosa consigo misma.

El dueño del castillo salió a recibirlos y les fue enseñando la casa. Vendía toda la propiedad porque no tenía herederos. Bella admiró las grandes chimeneas, la gran escalera de roble y los hermosos ventanales. Las habitaciones eran grandes y llenas de luz.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la casa, _milaya moya? _—le preguntó Edward mientras recorrían los jardines.

—Bueno, no creo que sea muy apropiada para ti. Hay pocos cuartos de baño. El último arreglo se hizo antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial y, como es un edificio histórico, hay muchas restricciones para los trabajos de rehabilitación.

—¿Siempre eres tan práctica?

—Me pagas para cuidar de tus intereses y advertirte de los problemas.

—¿Te ha gustado la casa, sí o no? —suspiró él.

—Sí, claro que me ha gustado, pero no sé si a ti también.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo, bajando el rostro para darle un beso que le provocó un profundo temblor—. Esta noche nos alojamos en un hotel de la zona. Es hora de marcharnos.

—¿Y por qué no volvemos a Londres?

—Tengo mis razones.

Treinta minutos más tarde, entraban en un magnífico hotel y Edward estaba pidiendo la cena.

—Resulta raro poder estar aquí solos, sin reporteros —confesó Bella—. ¿Sabes que no tengo ni siquiera un cepillo de dientes?

Edward sonrió. La suite era grande, lujosa y muy cómoda. Había flores por todas partes y champán en el salón. Entonces, sintió la tensión que emanaba de Edward y se preguntó qué era lo que ocurría.

—Sólo un diamante más —murmuró él, suavemente. Entonces, le tendió una pequeña caja.

—¿Otro? —exclamó Bella. Levantó la tapa y se quedó atónita al ver que se trataba de un enorme solitario de diamantes—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?

—Me estás poniendo las cosas muy difíciles —suspiró Edward —. Había supuesto que, incluso sin que el hombre se pusiera de rodillas, todas las mujeres del mundo serían capaces de reconocer un anillo de compromiso a primera vista.

—¿Es un anillo de compromiso?

—Sí. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le preguntó Edward. Sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

—Oh, Dios mío…

—¿No quieres tiempo para pensártelo?

—¿Y qué es lo que tengo que pensar? —susurró ella con voz temblorosa. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas—. Te quiero muchísimo…

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué estás llorando?

—¡Soy… soy tan feliz!

—Cuando te dije que no me había sentido así antes, lo dije en serio —afirmó él, tras agarrarle con fuerza las dos manos—. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor hasta que me enamoré de ti…

—¿Que te enamoraste de mí?

—Inmediatamente. Y estaba tan celoso de lo que sentías por Mike… Me volvía loco.

—Sólo era una adolescente cuando me enamoré de Mike. Era diferente… Deberías apreciar el hecho de que yo me enamoré de ti con todos tus defectos. Tú me los mostraste todos y, aun así, conseguiste que me enamorara de ti.

—¿Qué defectos? —quiso saber Edward.

Bella le apoyó la mano sobre la pechera de la camisa.

—No creo que debamos hablar de eso esta noche. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo tampoco soy perfecta. Ahora, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta que siempre he querido saber. Debes de ser sincero. Tanya, Irina y Kate… ¿Qué son ellas exactamente para ti?

—Fundé una escuela de Empresariales en San Petersburgo y ofrezco trabajos a los mejores. Ellas son fantásticas en su trabajo. Tanya y yo crecimos en el mismo barrio. Te aseguro que jamás me he acostado con ninguna de ellas —afirmó él con una sinceridad difícil de refutar.

—No estoy segura de que pudiera aceptar que se quedaran contigo. Sé que todas te desean —respondió Bella con idéntica franqueza.

—Me ocuparé de ello. Lo prometo.

Bella se miró el hermoso anillo y, entonces, rodeó el cuello de Edward con los brazos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de cenar?

—Lo suficiente, _lubimaya… _—afirmó él, con una devastadora sonrisa. Entonces, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Bella se sentía completamente feliz. Aún no se podía creer que el anillo que llevaba en el dedo significara que Edward la amaba.

—Pensaba que sólo te comprometías con el sexo…

—Tú me hiciste desear mucho más. Quería ser el hombre de tu vida. Soy muy competitivo —bromeó Edward —. ¿Por qué crees que te di ese dossier sobre Mike?

—Fue horrible, pero me alegro de que lo hicieras.

—Esa fue la noche en la que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, porque me sentí como un canalla por haberte hecho daño de esa manera. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Creo que yo también pasé de sentir deseo a algo más esa misma noche. Fuiste muy cariñoso —confesó Bella. Entonces, le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca mientras le quitaba la corbata y se la sacaba de la camisa.

—¿Y esto es lujuria o amor? —preguntó él con un pícaro brillo en los ojos.

—¿Acaso importa?

No importaba. Edward reclamó la boca de ella con febril pasión. Las prendas de ropa fueron cayendo al suelo. La pasión prendió entre ellos. Edward le hizo el amor con el habitual fuego de su temperamento, pero se produjo una nueva sensación de ternura en su unión. Después, ella volvió a echarse a llorar. De repente, el mundo entero parecía sumergido en luz y ella tenía brillantes esperanzas para el futuro.

—¿Qué te hizo elegir Cobblefield House?

—¿No te recuerda a nada? —respondió él, abrazándola tiernamente sobre la cama.

—No.

—La parte central se parece mucho a tu casa de muñecas…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es ésa la razón…?

—Es mi inspiración. ¿No te diste cuenta que de allí saqué la idea de que te gustaban los siameses?

—Lady… Ella sí que fue un regalo magnífico. Adoro a esa gatita…

—Cuando te vi con ella, pensé que serías una madre magnífica —confesó Edward —. Por primera vez, pensé en ser padre sin tener miedo y me di cuenta de que tú eras diferente a las demás.

—No estoy segura de que esté preparada para ser madre en estos momentos… —admitió Bella—. Me estoy acostumbrando a estar prometida, a lo de casarme y a lo de vivir en un castillo.

—Te amo. Esperaré. Lo que a ti te haga feliz.

Bella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

—Tú me haces feliz —le dijo con suprema confianza.

—Estate quieta, cariño —le dijo Rosalie a su hija de tres años mientras enfocaba la escena—. Quiero sacarte una foto al lado de tu primito.

Kristin estaba al lado de Bella, que tenía en brazos a Ethan, su hijo. El bebé, de cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolates, estaba vestido con un traje de bautismo. Estaba completamente dormido.

—Es precioso —comentó Rosalie. Entonces, se golpeó suavemente el abultado vientre—. Espero que éste sea un niño.

A petición de Nessie, Bella le colocó a Ethan sobre el regazo para otra tanda de fotos. Las pruebas de ADN habían sido positivas. Rosalie y Edward eran hermanos por parte de madre. Rosalie le habló a Bella sobre su hermana pequeña, Alice, que había sido adoptada cuando ella era una adolescente. Edward tenía tantas ganas como Rosalie de encontrar a Alice, pero, hasta aquel momento, sus investigaciones habían fracasado.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Bella y Edward se casaron. La boda se había celebrado en Madrigal Court, la casa de Emmett y Rosalie, que estaba sólo a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de Cobblefield House. Había sido un día maravilloso, que había servido para borrar los desgraciados recuerdos de la trágica primera boda de Bella.

Nessie y Jacob eran más felices porque tenían más tiempo para estar juntos. Edward era dueño de una parte de _Support Systems_ e Irina se encargaba de dirigirlo para asegurarse de que todo funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Kate estaba en Nueva York y seguía trabajando para Edward, como Tanya, que se había hecho cargo de Cullen Industries en Londres. Edward tenía otros graduados de San Petersburgo trabajando para él, pero ninguno parecía tan posesivo como el trío inicial.

La casa de muñecas de Bella se había transformado ligeramente para convertirse en el hogar adecuado para un caballero medieval. La dama de la casa llevaba un camisón de estilo _Tu_dor y había una bañera portátil al lado del fuego, en la que se estaba bañando su esposo. Ella decidió que en el momento en el que Edward confesó haber ido al festival de Casas de Muñecas de Kensington para comprarla esos detalles, debía de haberse dado cuenta de que él la amaba.

Se sorprendía de lo bien que Edward se había adaptado a la vida de casado. Comprendió que en realidad, él debía de haber añorado la vida familiar y la estabilidad del hogar. Sabía que le encantaba volver a casa al final de la jornada y, cuando tenía que viajar por negocios, la llamaba continuamente para saber todos los detalles de su vida.

—Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dormían los bebés —comentó Edward, tratando de despertar al pequeño.

—Voy a subir para meterlo en la cuna. Ha recibido tanta atención que está agotado. Si lo despiertas, se enojará mucho y no hará más que llorar y llorar. Será culpa tuya.

Edward lo tomó en brazos y lo subió cuidadosamente a su habitación, acompañado de Bella. Ella sabía que él sería un padre maravilloso, dado que se tomaba muy seriamente sus responsabilidades. Observó cómo él acomodaba al niño en la cuna y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de pura felicidad. Algunas veces le parecía que quería tanto a Edward que casi le dolía. Se sentía muy afortunada por haberlo encontrado y haber podido ganar su amor.

Cuando terminaron, salieron de la habitación. Entonces, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó lenta y profundamente, del modo que a ella tanto le gustaba.

—Me encantaría decirles a todos que se marcharan a sus casas para poder tenerte para mí solo, _l__ubimaya…_

—Te amo —susurró ella—, pero no podemos echar a nuestros invitados para que nosotros nos podamos ir a la cama.

Edward la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y le dio otro apasionado beso. Entonces, observó el rostro de su amada con tierna intensidad.

—¿No?

—Si apagamos la calefacción, probablemente todos se marcharían más rápido que si hubiera sonado la alarma de incendios —comentó Bella.

—Seguramente yo también me marcharía —bromeó él. Había nieve en el exterior.

—Bueno, yo podría darte calor —le dijo ella mirándolo lánguidamente con sus maravillosos ojos color chocolate llenos de amor y de felicidad.

Edward sonrió. No podía dudar en ningún momento de que aquello fuera cierto.

—Creo que te quiero más cada día que paso a tu lado, señora Cullen.

Bella lo besó una vez más. Pasó algún tiempo antes de que bajaran para reunirse con sus invitados con la excusa de que a Ethan le había costado conciliar el sueño…

Fin

* * *

_**Hola**_

_** Se termino, esta es la segunda vez que escribo esto (la pagina expiro antes de guardar los cambios), por lo tanto aclarare dos puntos importantes:**_

_***El nombre del primer esposo de Bella es Mike Swan porque ella utiliza su apellido de viuda y no me gustaba como quedaba Bella Newton.**_

_*** La trilogía consiste en la historia de los hijos de Cathy:**_

_**La esposa indomable: Rosalie-Emmett, en donde se relata un poco sobre Alice y se descubre la posible existencia de Edward. Para mejor información leer la adaptación o el original.**_

_**Tal para cual: Edward- Bella, en la cual se da a conocer la relación de Edward y Rose.**_

_**Duquesa por accidente: Alice- Jasper... mi proxima publicación.**_

_**La adaptacion va dedicada especialmente a:**_

_***Yudi**_

_***Andie-CullenSmythe**_

_***Karen**_

_**ErandiLina: Son de los mejores reviews que me han escrito.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**_

_**Espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final de la trilogía con:**_

_**Duquesa por accidente:**_

_**Casi un año después de la muerte de su esposa, Jasper es presionado para que encuentre una mujer rica y con clase para ser la nueva duquesa, lo que no contaba es quela anoche de pasión con Alice dejaria consecuencias. Tercer libro de la trilogía Hombres arrogantes, mujeres inocentes de Lynne Graham. Adaptación.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields- Yuli09


End file.
